The Doppelgänger
by Aryatheelff
Summary: Elena is a human pulled into Middle Earth only to find out she is a doppelganger of an important elf that's been dead for hundreds of years. After she escapes from Rivendell she is on a journey to Lotholorien. In order to get there she must travel with the Fellowship until they get to her safe haven. She will find out dark forces not only lurk in this world but also inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

EDITED~ as/12/14

Okay, hello everyone! This is the start of the edited version of _The Doppelgänger._ Each chapter that has been hopefully edited will have an EDITED at the top left hand corner of the page. Before this begins, I would like to say a couple things….If you want to skip this and go on to the story, go ahead!

-This is my first LOTR story, so please have mercy on me. I'm bound to make more than one or two mistakes. I'm in college and not a professional writer.

-I have only read _The Hobbit_ and _The LOTR _trilogy. Due to that, I do not know as much as some people who have read the other books like _The Similarion_ and _The Unfinished Tales_. They are on my to-read list though.

-This kind of goes along with the above bullet. I sometimes am not as knowledgeable about Middle Earth history and customs. If you think I am writing something wrong, it may be intentional, but it might not. So, please contact me or review if something looks wrong. I really want to fix my mistakes!

-This is AU (Alternate Universe). I will stick to the main plot line, but details will be changed.

-In this story, premarital sex is practiced by some. Also, I know consummation is part of marriage for elves, but in this story to bind to one another the two participating people will have to actually say words they are bound to each other.

-If I spell the names wrong for places or people please let me know (Only let me know if it is in an edited chapter because if it is unedited, it will be fixed by me). My spell check changes names, so that is mostly why they are messed up.

-I do not own any of Tolkien's works, and this story is just for fun.

-This is kind of Mary-Sueish, so if you don't like it: move on. The main character is a strong individual who has her own secrets and plot.

**-This is very important**! This story will be a mix of the movie and book as well as my own added stuff. There are different elements from the three sources!

-Oh, and this is important too! If I use the 'Elvish' language, I'm basically just getting it from a site of elvish phrases and words I put together. I know the language is supposed to be Sindarin, but I do not know the language. So, sorry!

So, I hope you guys like the story, and let me know what you think!(:

…

Chapter One

"Come on! Everyone follow the path and don't stray. Keep up!" The English tour guide roared in his heavy accent.

As I trudged along following the huge, tourist group, I could tell he was aiming it towards me.

It's not like I was slow. Well, I was, but I was just taking my sweet time looking at the scenery. If it was a race I could've smoked all these bitches. Maybe he just loathed me because I was American, I thought. It was probably all the candy bars I had been eating on the way. There was no stopping my addiction. I shrugged my shoulders, whatever.

I had just graduated from Loyola Marymount University (writing major) in California and had decided to journey to Europe, a place where I had always wanted to go. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and Laura had urged me to travel before I started a job. Writing had always been a talent of mine, and Laura, being the authoritative figure she was, had pushed me to do this to get inspiration. I thought about my adoptive mother, and a sharp pang shot in my chest. I missed her. She was the only person I truly missed.

I also had wanted to go because being a nature-lover I was very excited to take tours of the mountains in northern England, but this tour guide was on a strict agenda. The rest of the group listened to him intently, and followed him around like little puppies. Maybe I was being rude, but this dude was a total asshole. I pretty much rolled my eyes at every word he said.

He was a short, stout man with an over-sized backpack that was half the size of him. I was informed that this would be a day trip, not a week trip. I looked at my light pack and wondered what he could have in there. My pack was nothing in comparison. I had only brought the essentials: Water, pocket knife, and four candy bars. Make that three, now.

I shoved the Snickers in my mouth and ran hastily towards the group. I almost bumped into the middle-aged guy in front of me when the group stopped. I had really wished this group consisted of hot guys in their twenties, but it mostly had older people.

"And here we have a clearing where you can see part of the mountain range surrounding us." Mr. Grumpy Tour Guide said.

No duh. My annoyance soon went away as my eyes settled on what was before me. All I could see was earth and green and it made me blissfully content. I felt at thoughts were torn away by a sound. It was quiet but seemed like it was getting louder and more distinguished.

I turned around and looked at the woods behind me. Through the trees I noticed a stream and some boulders. I could hear a waterfall. Relief washed over me. Finally, I could jump into water. I was about ready to melt. England seemed like it would be so much cooler than California, but I was sweating buckets here.

"I hear a waterfall!" I tore everyone's attention from the mountains and made them all look in the direction where I heard the water. People seemed to get excited as they were sweaty and uncomfortable like I was, but then confused looks spread on their faces.

"There are no waterfalls or rivers for miles! I don't hear anything!" The tour guide pushed through the crowd to get a better look. Everyone looked around to each other trying to hear something. I didn't know how they could not hear it. The roaring was so loud in my ears. These people were crazy.

"Come on! There are no waterfalls or rivers people. Let's move along to another clearing a half-mile up. We can stop for lunch there," The tour guide elbowed me out of the way and guided the assembly to follow.

Of course, I was left standing and listening to the water. I looked to the disappearing group and then to the direction of the sound. Well, they were going to stop soon, I thought. I dragged my hand through my straight blonde hair feeling the moisture on my neck. Without another thought, I made my way to the boulders. Soon, I couldn't see any of my companions which actually made me feel a little relived. I wasn't skilled with making friends, and this time was no exception.

Two huge boulders stopped me from my short trek as I came up to them. The rushing of water became louder than ever before, and I stuck my ear against the boulder. My ears felt numb with a dull ringing. The water was definitely coming from there. I looked into a dark hole that two boulders created and saw some light at the end. Crouching on the ground, I wiggled into the hole not thinking of the consequences that could come from exploring a random hole in the middle of some boulders.

Before I could even begin to notice how stupid I was being, I saw the waterfall. I was in fact behind it! I made my way to the opening where I saw a huge stream of water that shielded the other side from me. My black tennis shoes squished the mud beneath my feet and almost made me fall. I hesitantly put my hand in the water. I was afraid I would get knocked down along with the river.

This was amazing. I had to get the others and show them. I laughed gleefully and made my way to where I was. Crouching on the ground again, I tried to get through the hole, but there was no hole. Brushing it off, I led my hands across the rock trying to find my escape. I never found it though. It seemed lost to me. How could I not find the way out? Another couple of minutes passed as I frantically tried to find where I entered. This could not be happening. The obscurity of the dark wasn't making anything better and I could frustration seething through me.

After finally realizing, I would not be able to exit the way I entered, I calmed myself down. There had to be an explanation for this. There were a plethora of towns all around where we entered the hiking trail. I would just find one and get a ride back to my hotel. The only problem was going to be getting down from the waterfall. I tore all my panic away from me. I had to be smart, careful, and safe. This was no time for me to be afraid. I tried to plan how I was going to be free of this cave. If I was too hasty, I could get thrown along with the water. I needed to find a way to climb down the rock next to the waterfall. As I tried to secure a safe route, the rushing water didn't allow me to see through the thick covering of blue and white.

I paced in the dark cavern and decided to get closer. I inched nearer to the moving water, and stuck my hand in a bit to see how heavy and fast it was. Leaning a little bit, I noticed maybe I could get through. Suddenly, a hard force struck my back. For a second, I thought it was my own clumsy mistake, but I could feel the connection of something hitting me. Screaming, thinking that this would surely be the end, I closed my eyes. I lost my balance and fell through the water.

It was like it wasn't me experiencing it. When I hit the water I felt nothing and only heard the sound of my body emerging from the swirling pit of what I thought was going to be my doom. I should have stuck with the tour guide.

I woke up on the bank of a river almost forgetting what had happened to me. The memories flooded in my head and I sat up with a start. I was lucky I had not drowned. It was more than luck though. It should have been impossible for me to have survived that when I fell unconscious. My back and arms felt very sore, but nothing seemed broken. I wonder how long I had been out. My eyes trailed over myself, assessing. My wet clothes were weighing down on me, so I decided to take them off to dry in the sun. I stood in the grass in my sports bra and panties and looked around. Everything looked so different. I couldn't sense how or why. There were trees and grass like the forest of course, but I sensed I was somewhere different. Everything around me seemed to be so wild, so alive. It was beautiful too. My surroundings made it difficult for me to be so angry, and it took my mind of things at least for a moment.

I looked at the watch around my wrist to see how many hours of daylight I would have. Finding a town wouldn't be too hard. Unfortunately, even though it was waterproof, it seemed to be going crazy flashing different times. Frustrated after trying to fix the damn thing, I took it off and threw it in my wet backpack. At least my snickers were still okay. I brushed my hands through my long golden hair. It was already dry and perfectly straight. It has a tendency to not be difficult with me. I longed for a mirror, but not in the sense of vanity. I want to examine my face and see if there was blood or cuts. I splashed should some water on my face to make sure I got everything off.

I looked up at the sun and placed my hand above trying to figure something out. I had about two more hours of daylight. How did I know that? Before I could even realize how I just figured out the time without a watch, I froze and heard something in the distance. I couldn't have been sure, but I thought I heard people. It was coming from the West. I had to find civilization or at least people before sun down. Who knows what lurked in these woods. I did not want to encounter any bears or mountain lions if England had those.

Swiftly, I put my black t-shirt over my head and my running shorts over my long legs. They still clung to me due to their dampness, but they would dry quickly, hopefully.

"HELP! IS ANYONE THERE?" I screamed in the direction I heard the people (or what I hoped was people). I could've sworn I heard voices, but the words were too muffled and too far away. I sped along running and running. I had to have been running for an hour before I finally got tired. I was usually so good at running and I was very fit. I was so exhausted though. Placing my hands on my hips, I squinted up at a sun that was barley there. The sun was falling. I had to make camp. A horrid fear popped into my head. How was I supposed to protect myself with a bottle of water, three snicker bars, and a pocket knife? Some instinct within me warned me that I needed to prepare.

I gathered my belongings and went under the shade of a tree. Its roots were huge and I snuggled myself between them. Camping wasn't that foreign to me. I had always enjoyed being outside, and I was comfortable enough to stay here. I decided I would save the candy bars for later because who knows how long I would be traveling until I found a town or city. I needed to save them just in case. I would have to find food in the forest. In one of my college classes, I had learned about foods that were safe to eat in the wild.

Getting up, I surveyed my surroundings. Even if I had a pocket knife, something else larger and sharper should be used as a weapon. Maybe a tree branch would have to suffice for a good enough weapon. I didn't really know the native animals of this land, but I doubted my pocket knife would be good enough to defend myself against them. I didn't usually like to do this, to harm nature, but I had to survive. Hey, on all those TV shows like survivor they made spears out branches right?

Within no time, I had used my pocket knife to make a long branch very pointy and potentially dangerous. I swore if my tour guide found me like this, he would have laughed. A feeling inside me was urging me to protect myself though.

I was about to head back to camp when I came upon some mushrooms. Some mushrooms can be dangerous, but I surveyed them. I was Ninety percent sure they were okay to eat.

So that night, I used skills I obtained to make a fire and I sat there eating mushrooms and sharpening my stick. Yep, I was going to survive.

"These mushrooms are so good!" I said aloud to myself. As I swallowed them, my body began to feel numb. It was like eating a rainbow, I giggled. I put more in my mouth and then I noticed all the colors around me. I was seeing double and everything turned pink.

"WOAH!" I screamed aloud trying to touch the colors. MORE MUSHROOMS! I looked around but there were none. I stumbled on the roots of the tree, while picking up my bag. Everything was so hazy in my head. It was dark, but I didn't really realize it while under the influence of some nasty mushrooms. My only mission was to find more. I heard a song and looked around screaming. I looked down again and noticed I found more. I sank to my knees and laughed while picking more.

"Lle holma ve' edan *You smell like human*" I heard a funny voice talking to me. The words registered in my head, even though I didn't know what language it was. Maybe, German. I turned around angry with the person that interrupted me.

"BAW! *no!*" I bellowed, too high to notice I just said something in a language I don't even know. I faced the annoying voices. There were three people. I couldn't make out their faces, but they were all on horses. Why were people riding horses during the night? Why horses? Their faces blurred for me and I could not distinguish anything, but I didn't notice their pointy ears. What was this heaven?

"Is she an elf?" I heard another voice ask in a language that I was used to speaking. Suddenly I was being picked up. I screamed and threw my hands in the air. Were these elves? Oh no, did they think I was one of their own? Laughter filled me as I laughed. Oh, this was so funny.

"THE ELVES ARE KIDNAPPING ME HELP!" I suddenly bellowed. Where was my sharp stick when I needed it? I grabbed on to it and raised it in the air. I'm pretty sure it connected with something. Then, everything went black for the second time that day.

…

_I knew I was dreaming. Everything was clearer than before. I should not have eaten the mushrooms. At least I was aware now. Although, I turned around and noticed I wasn't. In the dream, everything was so blurry and bright. White was the only thing I saw, but then green filled my vision._

_Sage eyes looked deep into mine. They were the only clear thing I could see. I wanted to scream, but no sounds came out. It was like I was under another's control. _

_The eyes continued to stare at me, green in the bright light. The rest of the person was hidden within white light._

"_You must protect it," A melodious voice sang. It sounded like a woman's voice. Tears were forming to my eyes, but not because of any sadness. It was the beauty of the voice that effected me._

_I wanted to scream what, but nothing came out. A familiar scent rose around me, but I could not identify it. _

"_You must protect it," the voice sounded closer. The sage eyes were coming towards me._

"_It is time," the voice sang. Then, I felt two palms grasp the sides of my face. The hands were soft and delicate and instantly warmed my face. My cheeks became hotter, and I felt something surge in me. I gasped, and everything returned to white once more. _


	2. Chapter 2

_EDITED_

Chapter Two

I quickly shot up from my deep sleep. Sweat was trickling down my spine and my head was icy cold. The dream of the haunting green eyes was still in my mind. It was just a dream, I told myself. None of it had meant anything. It was a little hard to convince myself. Sighing, I closed my eyes again and lay down, collecting myself.

Suddenly, the memories from the hike, the fall, and my wondering flooded my brain. My eyes instantly shot open again to evaluate the situation. I was in a room that was not my hotel room. The nasty motel I was staying it was nothing compared to this. I hadn't remembered much from last night after I had eaten the mushrooms, but I faintly remembered three people finding me.

So, it had actually happened. I had gotten myself into some deep shit. The room I was in had a natural brown tint and was inundated with light. I got out from under the soft white covers that felt like heaven and walked to the other side of the room. Arches leading to outside stood in front of me cloaked in ivy and flowers. There were flowers I had never seen before. I touched the beautiful pink and yellow silk petals and was amazed. The room was filled with antique decorations of wooden carvings and exotic flowers. There was a door on the left side and to the right the arches stood grand. There was nothing guarding me from the outside. Music from some sort of wind instrument could be heard from the distance. What kind of place was this?

I stared in awe as I looked upon the exterior. I saw a vacant courtyard and beautiful garden where plants and trees were abundant. I even saw a little waterfall trickling down from some rocks about a hundred yards away from me. Where was I? This had to be some sort of castle in England. Something in my head was telling me I wasn't even in Europe anymore, though.

"Milady are you feeling better?" A feminine voice interrupted me from my wonder and confusion. For a second the words sounded foreign, not like English, but I shook my head. I was being silly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Milady? Where was I in 16th century Europe? I looked at the lady, studying her. She was dressed in a floor-length gown of brown. I could not tell you what the material was. Her brown hair was straight and fell to her waist, and her porcelain face was lined in concern. She stood still as a statue, waiting for me to reply.

Was this some sort of _Game of Thrones_ role-play hotel?

"Yes I am fine! Would you mind telling me where I am and what time it is?" I bet my tour guide was freaking out right about now.

"Milady you are in Rivendell and I would say it is about midday," She started walking over to a small metal basin.

Rivendell? As in Lord of the Rings Rivendell? In college, one of my friends introduced me to the books. I've read the trilogy along with the story with Bilbo, and I've seen the movies. I loved the series, but work and my life had always gotten in the way of the research I wanted to do about J.R.R Tolkien's world. I had to admit, I was very fascinated by all the tales and people. It was almost so real to me. Maybe a town was just named for some fanatics.

"Is that what this hotel is called? I've never heard of it before," I laughed nervously. One of the guests must have found me and brought me back here.

"Hotel? An inn?" The lady looked confused. " Elrond is open to guests but takes no money from visitors?"

"Um okay," This was so weird. Maybe this was someone's house. Or some live action role-playing was happening. They did that right?

"Um, seriously where am I? I don't know what this is, but I need to find a phone so I can contact my tour guide! What town in England are we in?" I squeaked. My words brought lack of understanding to her face.

"Town where? What is that? En-gland? We are in Rivendell," She spoke with all seriousness. Okay, this was no live action role play. This was either a dream or these people were seriously messed up.

"You're telling me I'm in Middle Earth?" I spoke.

"Where else would you be milady?" She looked confused and started coming towards me with a washcloth.

This was totally a dream. I was probably in a coma from falling down that waterfall. Okay, this kind of made sense now. I didn't know if I should just go along with it? If it was a dream, I would wake up eventually. Worry fell over me. If I was in a trance, where was I? Was I really sleeping in the wilderness or had someone rescued me and I actually was sleeping in my motel bed? I willed myself to wake up and even pinched myself, but I wouldn't

"Let me guess, you're an elf?" I almost wanted to laugh, but her solemnity was creeping me out. Definitely dreaming.

"Yes," She moved her hair to show her pointed elf ears. She dabbed the washcloth on my face as I stood there, stunned. She went back to the basin, and I sat down on the bed. Of course, I had no idea what to do, so I started laughing. I didn't just laugh, I was cracking up.

"What is so funny milady?" The "elf" asked.

"I would like to see Lord Elrond," I stopped my parade of giggles to let that sentence free.

"Okay, Milady. I have drawn you a bath. After you bathe and get dressed, I shall show you to him," She bowed and motioned for me to follow her to a little connecting room. The small room turned out to be a bathroom where there was a porcelain looking tub and a small toilet connecting to the wall. It didn't look like any toilet I've ever seen, but it would have to do.

"There is some soap and cleanser to wash your hair and body, and your towel is by the basin," She curtsied to me and left, shutting the door behind her. Okay, curtsying? I shook my head. I really needed to pee. It turns out that instead of toilet paper, what normal people used, there were little towelettes. Why did I have to dream of such weird things?

"These people are so weird," I whispered to myself. This better be some crazy dream, I repeated in my head. I might as well enjoy it, I shrugged. Stripping off the thin white night gown they must have put on me, I laid myself into the steaming tub. The water eased my aching muscles. The soap she gave me smelled of nectar and honey, and with it I cleaned the dirt and grime off my body. I looked down at my legs and saw they were perfectly smooth. For some odd reason, I never had to shave my legs or underarms. I just didn't grow hair on them. My wild hair was untangled by the cleanser I was also given. After I cleaned myself off, I went back into the room. I had no idea what to do with the water since there wasn't a plug in the bath tub.

I clung to the towel around me, remembering there was a clear view of outside, and people could get a clear view of me. I peered out into the distance and saw no one, so I unwrapped my towel and saw the clothes laid on the bed. I didn't know why I really cared. Since this was a dream, who cared. I could have hot elf sex if I wanted to.

There was a white set of cotton undergarments. They were so old fashioned. I slipped them on since I didn't have any other clothes. After, I looked at the champagne-colored dress laid out. It was floor-length and very exquisite. It felt like lace and some other material I couldn't remember. I slipped it on over my head and looked into a huge mirror on the other side of the room. The skirt was big, but it was drawn in at the waist. Lace detailing trailed down my arms. The dress fit me perfectly.

For the first time since before the hike, I looked at my face. I was afraid I would have bruises running down my cheeks, but I didn't. My face seemed to glow, my eyes seemed a bit brighter, and my hair was quickly drying straight. I was so surprised. There was something in my appearance that I couldn't recognize, something that wasn't there before. I couldn't place my finger on it.

I gasped. Everything was too creepy. This dream was freaking me out, and I wanted to go home, even if that meant going back to Mr. stupid tour guide. As I was about to have a panic attack, the woman that appeared in the room came back again.

"I need to correctly bind your dress," She smiled warmly at me. I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I bit my lip and turned around for her to tie the back.

"You know if it weren't for your human smell and round ears, I would think you were an elf!" She laughed heartily. "You have the build and appearance of one," I smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me. What is your name?" I asked her.

"Lometh," She sighed, "Milady, what is your name?" She seemed embarrassed she hadn't asked before.

"It is Elena," I said pronouncing it carefully. I know elvish names are different than normal names.

"El-anea," She nodded and smiled.

"Lady Elena, come. Lord Elrond is ready to see you," And I followed a figment of my dream to "Lord Elrond". Why did my dreams have to be so weird?


	3. Chapter 3

EDITED

Chapter 3

I was led by Lometh to a beautiful room. It was filled with colorful glass, statues and sculptures of people I didn't know. A tree stood in the middle of the room which was unusual, but it wasn't really unusual for a dream. It looked like a huge oak tree with leaves spiraling down, hitting the floor. I just had to play along and then I would wake up soon. I spun slowly around a couple times to get a good look at the magnificent chamber. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Its splendor should be appreciated by all how you are gazing upon it now," A deep voice interrupted my staring. My eyes caught sight of the man. I knew it was him. It was Lord Elrond. All my thoughts about dreams faded away because the sight of him unnerved me. He had long, pin-straight brown hair and a silver band around his head. His ears were pointed prominently, and his blue eyes blazed. He was a beacon, and it almost seemed like light was radiating from him. And no, he did not look like the actor that played him. He was more handsome and brilliant. I just knew it was him.

"Your lordship, please excuse me. This is the lady Erestor found in the woods. This is Lady Elena," Lometh bowed and smiled at me before taking her leave.

I watched her glide across the room and shut the doors behind her. I was left with Lord Elrond. Dream or not, I had to be polite. I mean this was the freaking half-elf legend, Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, I sincerely thank you for taking me into your home," I found myself bowing to him. The polite words and customs slipped out of me naturally.

"Lady Elena," He said my name like he had never fathomed a name like mine," Please rise. It was no problem having you here," I rose and he guided me to a wooden seat. I sat, but he remained standing.

"You were found in the woods consuming harmful mushrooms. I'm surprised a human like you survived eating them. Pray, may I ask what a lady was doing out in the woods on an autumn night," He seemed concerned. I held back the urge to snort.

"Well, your lordship, I was walking recreationally in the woods and slipped trying to climb down from a waterfall. Next thing I knew, I ended up here in Middle Earth, and I ate the mushrooms to survive. I had no idea where I was," I confessed.

"What do you mean in you came upon Middle Earth? Where else would you be from?" He stared inquisitively.

"Are you a spy from Mordor coming to witness the meeting?" He remained calm, but I could tell there was something lethal behind his eyes.

The meeting. What meeting? Oh, shit. I was going to be a Mary-Sue.

"This is not funny anymore. What kind of dream is this?" I accidentally spoke out loud. I stood up and covered my mouth.

"What do you mean dreaming?" Lord Elrond's eyes went back to normal. I sat down again and I sighed.

"I am not a spy. I am sorry I have to ask this now, but I need to know if this is real or not. If this is, I promise I will explain everything to you, "I kindly said trying to remain calm.

"You think you are dreaming?" Elrond paused. "I can assure you this is no dream."

"No look! This has to be a dream okay!? This isn't real, you aren't real! None of this! I fell down a waterfall and must have slipped into unconsciousness! This is just a figment of my imagination! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" I threw my hands up in the air very dramatically. I couldn't believe this. No. I was about to hyperventilate.

"Lady Elena! Please calm down. Where have you come from?" Was he really an elf before me. Was this real?

The words from my dream haunted me. The voice had told me it was time. Time for what? Was this truly happening? What if the voice was not my subconscious, but something else? What if they had been warning me?

"I come from Earth? You do not know what it is?" My last attempt. Please, this couldn't be real.

"No I am sorry. If you are telling the truth, it seems like you have come from a different world," He said shocked.

How could I tell if this was a dream or not. Something, I needed anything. I needed something to tell me that this wasn't real.

"I need to know truly if this is a dream," I whimpered, slinking back. Elrond seemed upset that I was upset.

"What is it you need?" He asked.

Then, I remembered. During one of my psychology classes we had learned about dreams. You could not read in a dream. It was simply impossible.

"Do you have a book in Engl- I mean Westron I can read? In my society I was taught that you cannot read in dreams," I asked. He simply nodded and he went over to an oak desk. He pulled out a giant red book with gold trim. I sucked in my breath. I was either going to wake up or find out this was real. I didn't know which outcome I wanted.

I flipped open the book.

_The Tale of the Valor_, I silently read. The book dropped from my hands and my mouth fell open. Lord Elrond caught the book before it fell.

This was real. How was this real? I sucked in a deep breath and looked at everything differently. This was no dream; this was really happening. I felt like I was about to cry, scream, and explode all at the same time.

There was nothing else I could do to prove it wasn't a dream or hallucination. I tried pinching myself, reading, and even questioning Lometh. I had to go with it before I got myself killed. From what I had read in books, this was a dangerous world. Since I was not dreaming, I could actually get myself killed. I could not handle this. It was too much.

"I-m-mm so sorry your lordship. I need to sit down," I sprinted over to my seat and buried my head in my hands.

"I'm fathoming you found this to be real," He quietly said. His hand slipped on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, "I whispered. I felt tears brim my eyes. How could this even happen? What was going on? Was I dead? A myriad of questions popped into my head, but I had no time for my questions, because life was moving on without me. I had to survive.

"I came from a different realm," I said. He observed me for a couple minutes contemplating what to do. He was probably more confused than me.

"This has never happened before, how am I to believe you?" He turned.

"What day and year is it?" I asked. I knew I could prove to him if I had been thrown into the time I had read about in the trilogy.

"It is October 19th 3018," Lord Elrond said. Ohmygod. This could not be happening. The story line of the books I had read was about to happen. The Fellowship was about to form and The Great War was about to arise. I knew all the events that were about to unfold. What the fuck was going on?

"Has Gandalf arrived yet?" I asked breathlessly. I had never read any Mary-Sue books online before, but my friend, Lis, who was really into the trilogy and movies had. She had told me about them. They were books about human girls from Earth tumbling into Middle Earth and then they used their knowledge to aid the fellowship. Of course, I had labeled the fan fiction absurd, but now I'm glad she told me how usually the Mary-Sues confided in Gandalf. I saw why they would. He was a great and powerful white wizard. Well, right now he was a grey wizard.

"Lord Elrond, I know all about the ring and the events that are to come, but I fear only Gandalf will understand what he is going on. He might be able to explain me," I tried to explain myself. I prayed that Gandalf actually would be able to.

"The ring! How do you…" Elrond looked frightened.

"I come from a different world where I have read a-a, um history about this time. I know the future events down to The Great War!" I really hoped he didn't think I was a spy.

"I did not know Gandalf was coming. I am not sure if I can believe you now, but I guess there is no harm in waiting for Gandalf," Lord Elrond seemed weary.

"I do not know how you have information about the ring and council. If you are a spy you will be severely castigated," He continued.

"Lord Elrond, I want you to know I would never do anything to harm the elves, hobbits, dwarves, or men. I want the ring destroyed and I want Sauron and Saruman to pay," I politely said.

"Thank you Lady Elena," He bowed slightly to me. I could see him a bit more at ease, but I understood why he was weary with me. I knew everything, but he didn't know I was telling the truth. "What do you mean about Saruman? He is one of our most trusted friends,"

I didn't know how to break this to him. "Saruman has surrendered to Sauron's forces and is now working closely with them. In fact, he has Gandalf hostage," I said.

"Gandalf has been seized?" Lord Elrond stood up taller.

"He has, but according to the history I have read he escapes and in fact should be here soon," I comforted him.

"Okay milady, is there anything else I must know?" he inquired.

"Have you made the preparations for Frodo, and has Arwen prepared to ride out to get him?" I inquired. Frodo arrived in Rivendell the 23rd and the clock was already ticking. I never read how Arwen knew to find Frodo, so I decided to help out on this.

"Frodo Baggins? Estel has gone to fetch him. Arwen had been worried about Estel, but she has not made plans to meet him," He sighed.

"Frodo has been stabbed with a morgul blade and is poisoned. He is supposed to arrive on the 23rd. I fear he could die," I whispered. How could he have not known already?

"Glorfindel!" Lord Elrond called. A muscular blonde elf walked through the door. The Great Glorfindel.

"Yes my lord?" Glorfindel looked confused by my presence, but looked to Elrond.

"Alert Arwen, my daughter. Tell her to ride and find Aragorn and the hobbit! It is vital that she finds them!" Glorfindel bowed to the command and swiftly walked out to seek out Arwen.

"Lady Elena if you are right, I thank you. Do you know of any reason why you have arrived here?"

"I'm not-" I paused remembering the dream I had.

"When one of your elves found me, I passed out. I remember having this dream. This voice told me it was time and I had to protect something," I told him truthfully. Maybe, he would know the reason I was here, so I could go home.

"What do you have to protect?" He asked. He didn't know

"I have no idea," I said scared.

"This must be some hidden message from the Ilúvatar," Elrond murmured. I recognized the word, but didn't know what it meant.

"Do not worry. I will research to see if anything like this has happened before. Thank you Lady Elena. I will seek you out soon. For now, you may explore Rivendell, but I beg of you, do not leave its borders. I am sorry for the confusion of all of this," Lord Elrond bowed to me, and I to him.

"Thank you for your kindness Lord Elrond. I would like to help you anyway I can," I smiled at him and headed towards the door. I sighed loudly in the hall, once the doors were shut. I hoped I was right too.

I could not believe this was happening. There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. What if I was in a coma?

Lometh precipitously appeared again and walked with me back to my room.

"You should take a turn about the gardens, but first I have recovered your things you had with you before you got here," She spoke, guiding me back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

EDITED

**Chapter 4**

"Your belongings were damp and soiled when you arrived. I have cleaned them, and they are on the glass table. You may wonder around the grounds," Lometh smiled and bowed to me, heading towards the door. Maybe they were sending me out by myself, so they could have a secret meeting about me.

"Lometh!" I called," Thank you so much for everything you have done. I really appreciate what you have done for me." I smiled and she gleamed back. At that point, I was left by myself. The silence overtook me. I was kind of scared of being by myself. It allowed me time to think about the whole situation. This was surely impossible: how I was here. It blew my mind. Frankly, I thought I would explode. I had to preoccupy myself and figure out my next move. I had to figure out how and why I was here, and how to fix it.

Grabbing at my neck, my eyes grew wide. Where was my necklace? I had forgotten about it this morning! Usually, my necklace didn't come off me. Now that I knew this was real, I was frantic. I needed the necklace. I had it for as long as I could remember. It was the only thing I had that was truly mine. I sprinted over to the glass table where Lometh had placed my things and searched my belongings. There was one, now clean, backpack, three candy bars, my pocket knife, a water bottle, a flashlight (I guess I had forgotten I brought it. Wow, that would have come in handy at the waterfall), and even my stick. I would have laughed at the fact my "weapon" was there, but there was only one thing on my mind right now. It wasn't there.

I shrieked a little, making sure I was quiet enough. The tears were already forming. I was such a baby, but that necklace meant everything to me. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a ray. There was a gleam of light coming from my dresser. The sun's waves came through the arches and hit me as I discovered what was on the dresser. Thank God, it was my necklace. I picked it up and held it tightly in my hand. It was some type of stone enveloped in silver on a silver chain. I had never figured out what kind of stone it was. Though, it looked like opal, it wasn't. It was a beautiful thing. The gem was white with an iridescent look. I sighed as I put back on. I felt at home with it on. Tucking it under my clothes, I looked outside.

White fluffy clouds filled the sky and birds were singing. It would have been a perfect day if I hadn't been trapped in a fictional world. I looked down to the courtyard and saw it wasn't vacant anymore. I squinted as I saw more elves in the large area. I still couldn't believe there were such things as elves, but I really wanted to talk to them. The only people I had talked to since the waterfall were Lometh and Lord Elrond. I was the kind of person who loathed being alone, and I had to do something that would consume my mind.

I looked away from the arches and walked back to the mirror, sitting in the chair in front of it. For some reason, I was nervous. I wanted to make a good impression on people. Who knew how long I would be here? I wasn't trying to be vain, but I looked at myself in the mirror, tucking the strands of my hair behind my ears. Then, I got up and headed for the door. Remembering my possessions, I quickly put them all in the backpack and tossed it beside my bed before I left. I didn't know if Elrond was trying to keep it a secret I was from a "distant land", so I decided to keep all my contraptions away from anyone that would walk in.

My sweaty palms were distracting me as I walked down the halls. Surprisingly, the corridors were barren, but that was probably due to the beautiful day outside. Everyone was probably out and about. Elves were known for their love of nature.

Two huge columns led the way to the outdoors. I'm pretty sure Rivendell didn't have any windows or doors separating the inside from out, though. I couldn't imagine it any other way. A huge bush separated me from the turn of the path I was on. Something made me halt.

"Antolle ulua sulrim (Much wind pours from your mouth)," I heard a voice speak. Holy shit, what language was that? It took me a couple seconds to realize I understood what the voice said. How the hell did I comprehend that? I held my breath to see if I could catch more.

"Lle tela? (Are you finished?)," An angry voice replied. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. I had understood that too! I know I wouldn't make a good impression eavesdropping, but I had to know what they were speaking and how I could understand it.

"Excuse me what language were you speaking?" I popped out to face two male elves. One elf had curly blonde hair with enticing green eyes and the other seemed a tad nicer. He had thin, straight red hair and warmer blue eyes. Their attire was the same. They both wore dark green tunics with brown trousers. The scary blonde elf had a bow strapped on his shoulder, while the other had a bow and a sword equipped to him. I could tell they weren't Rivendell elves. I just sensed their indifference to this place. They were wood elves. They had to have come from Mirkwood, according to the books. I didn't remember any other elves coming here for the meeting. Of course, they were here for the council, but where was their prince?

They did not answer me, but stared at me. Surprisingly, their looks weren't angry, but they were rather shocked. Uh-oh, shouldn't have messed with the scary elf and his friend.

"I'm sorry! I just came out here and I heard you two talking, and-, um, I'll just go now," I said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" The scary blonde elf commanded. I listened because I was not about to defy him. They both looked at me intently. No words were spoken. It was like I was being judged or figured out.

"Lady Arya?" The red-head whispered, "Is it really you?" Both of them stared at me waiting for my response. Who was Arya?

"My name is Elena, um- not Arya. Who is Arya?" I questioned. Both of them looked at each other and the blonde one started glaring at me.

"Arya! This is not a jest! We have not seen you in over 500 years. We all thought-"He cut off. The blonde one came up and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Hey!" I screamed. He moved aside my hair and examined my ears. He let me go, and I massaged my now sore wrist.

"She's not Lady Arya. She is a mortal girl. Tis just fate playing a cruel joke," The blonde one sneered. The red-head looked confused and gloomy, and they both starting walking away.

"Wait who is Arya?" I screamed, but they didn't turn around. "Where is Legolas!? Has he arrived yet?" I demanded. They both stood chillingly still and the red-head turned.

"Who has informed you of our Prince's coming?! Spy!" He took out his sword and started coming towards me. Whoa, things were escalating swiftly. My eyes became wide. How was I supposed to explain this? How was I fucking supposed to explain I came from a fucking different universe where their story was fucking fictional?! I was getting angry, very angry, and I started looking around for something I could use to defend myself.

"That is quite enough Lithnonir," A warm voice said to the elf. I turned around to see none other than Bilbo Baggins. Of course Bilbo Baggins was here! I had totally forgotten the hobbit had been staying here for sixteen years. Bilbo looked at me and winked, letting me know he had this. I smiled at the hobbit. It was really him! He was shorter than I imagined. He looked about three feet. His visage was old and withered, but I could see the life still apparent in his eyes.

"Lady Elena is no spy! I suggest you and Thanion head back to your quarters!" The hobbit crossed his arms. Lithnonir sheathed his sword and grumbled something I couldn't catch. They elves walked away from sight.

"Young lady, I suggest you come with me!" Bilbo Baggins laughed and started hopping away, and I gladly followed.

Bilbo Baggins had just saved my life. That wasn't something you couldn't say every day!


	5. Chapter 5

EDITED

Chapter 5

"Mr. Baggins, wait for me!" I called ahead to Bilbo. He was a feisty little hobbit, and he was very quick even for his own age. The saying hobbits were quick and silent on their feet was true. I couldn't even hear the padding of his own feet. I could hear his melodious laugh, which probably meant he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I haven't formerly introduced myself!" I huffed out and halted for him to stop also. I suddenly saw the hobbit reappear in my vision and bow down to me. "My apologies my lady"He shook my hand with intensity. His grip was warm and heavy and I smiled. I knew a hobbit wouldn't miss out on an introduction.

"Hallo! I am Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took," The hobbit looked up at my while he shook my hand. I knew all about his colorful heritage and his curious Took side. His parents were the ones that made the luxurious hobbit whole he resided in before he took off for his last adventures more than a decade ago.

"Hello, my name is Elena Pembroke, which you already seem to know. I am the daughter of someone- but I don't exactly know who," and that was true. I had no idea who my parents were, but that was a whole different story. I didn't feel like delving into the past, not when my present was so jumbled. He seemed to accept my greeting and tell I did not want to answer the question he wanted to ask.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," The hobbit bowed to me once more.

"Master hobbit, I should be bowing to you. If it weren't for you, I would most likely be dead," I bent to him and cringed at the thought of the elves attacking me. They didn't seem exactly menacing. They had seemed to be looking for vengeance, but I didn't understand why they would take it out on me. I had so many questions about my odd meeting with them, but I didn't think the hobbit was bound to know. I believed the Mirkwood warriors had come as scouts before the prince and had arrived not too long ago.

"Lady Elena, I can tell you are a special one. There is no need for thanks!" The hobbit sentimentally put. I was about to express my gratitude again and explain that I wasn't special, but it seemed like this hobbit was on a time schedule. He disappeared from my sight. No wonder he could escape the prisons of Mirkwood. I doubt he would have needed the ring. I started following him through thickets across the ground. The wisps of green caught my legs and attached themselves to my beautiful dress, but at the moment I did not care. The air was dry, but warm and it felt like a perfect summer's day. I longed to take off these retched shoes and run around in the grass with my hair loose. In the distance I could hear different melodies. They were soft and sweet like a lullaby. The music wasn't surprising, since the elves were known for their great songs. I whipped my mind back into focusing on following the hobbit. I could not lose him.

"Where are you leading me too?" I asked whirling around mesmerized by the amazing scenery I beheld.

"The gazebo ahead!" He called out. I continued following him as I looked around. We passed trees where I could see what looked like a training field on the other side. The grass was cut close to the ground and I could see different colors, probably people and weapons. I heard a plethora of voices along with the clanging of swords and hearty laughter. For some reason, I was tempted to join them, but Bilbo held my attention (well, most of it). I had never really fought with anyone, even without weapons, but the idea of fighting briskly seemed alluring to me. Finally, two huge oak trees adjourned a little dirt path, and I could see a wooden gazebo past them. The oak trees were withered and huge, but their leaves showed life. Bright golden leaves clung to the branches, and little leaves spun to the ground as the wind swept them up and carried them to the ground.

"These trees have been here for thousands of years!" Bilbo pointed out. Elrond must have planted them himself, they looked so old.

"They are so beautiful," I commented. Everything in this land seemed so grand; it was hard to find something unattractive.

"Come, come. Follow me! I have tea, books, and we can talk some!" Bilbo ushered me inside the large pagoda. It was a large wooden structure with dark wooden floors and a couple of benches. A fireplace sat in the corner and embers were present. I sat down on a small cushion across from a cushion Bilbo sat on. In front of me was a steaming cup of tea and a hero. Bilbo poured some of the steaming liquid for himself and straightened up some of the strewn books across the floor. They all had strange markings on them. I was guessing they were some sort of ancient language. As I squinted my eyes the ruins became blurry as I could begin to read them. It was odd, but I seemed to recognize them so I didn't really think it to be weird. As I read I noticed most of the books were about elves. One book was upside down. It had a deep, sapphire velvet cover with a metal clamp. I had no idea what it was about, and it had no title or words on the front. Bilbo seemed to leave that one alone. A couple of minutes passed while I was soaked in my surroundings and surveyed the books.

"So, my dear, how are you finding Rivendell?" Bilbo asked me, and then took to sipping his tea. I lifted the cup to my lips and drank a sip of the herbal mixture. He brushed back the white hair on his head.

"I find it very interesting and gorgeous. It is nothing like my home, yet I really don't want to leave," I was surprised to hear the last words come out of my mouth. What? Now that I was thinking about it, I really didn't miss home. It was like my real world was the actual dream. I know it was bad to say, but the work, the people, the cities, everything was just so busy, and I didn't miss it. It kind of scared me. Why wasn't I feeling the home sickness I wanted to feel right now?

"Ah yes, I wandered from my home about sixteen years ago and came here to visit my old friend Elrond. My trip turned into a longer stay, and eventually I decided to stay here. Rivendell is very tantalizing," He hesitated and paused. I could tell he had another subject to talk about. "Lord Elrond has told me about you," He said, nervously sipping his tea. He looked very old in that moment very withered. His wrinkles seemed to be more prominent, and it was the first time he looked vulnerable since he saved me. I could tell he knew about my special problem, and I guess he was nervous about how I would act. To be honest, I wanted to wait for others to find out after Gandalf arrived, but in the moment I realized Bilbo was very wise too. Maybe he would be the one to help me.

"Lord Elrond has told you of me. He has told you about my coming from a different realm," I stated. Bilbo nodded. I had only told Elrond this morning, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. "Do you believe me?" I asked, hoping he would.

"Dear girl, of course I believe you! I believe it is an act of The Valor! I've been researching the elven history and trying to see if I can find any information on your predicament."

"Thank God! I thought Elrond didn't even believe. It is nice having you believe in me. One second, I was in my own world, the next I'm here. Did you know in my world your story and Frodo's story are in books!" I more exclaimed then questioned. I can't believe Bilbo has believed me.

"Elrond believes you; he is just weary because of the dark times that are coming. He had dreamed of a you coming a fortnight ago. I have been researching then," He paused and got a little quiet. Lord Elrond had known of my coming for that long!? I forgot the great lord had the power of foresight. ," Lord Elrond has told me what you said about Frodo being stabbed and poisoned," He looked down at his tea, worried for Frodo. I placed my hand on the hobbit's thin arm.

"I will not tell any of the others, but I will tell you. Frodo will be just fine. He will be revived and as good as new. Frodo is a very strong man," I comforted. I wasn't sure if it was right to tell him, but Bilbo didn't have a major role in the War of the Ring after he gave Frodo the ring. My information wouldn't disturb fate.

"Thank you, my dear. I feel much better. It is nice knowing this will be all over for Frodo soon. I cannot believe I put him through this!" I sighed not wanting to tell him about Frodo's soon-to-be journey. What if he tried to stop Frodo?

"Bilbo it is not your fault and what you did handing down the ring is going to help," I said telling him the truth. Bilbo seemed to brighten up a bit.

"My dear, I thank you a million times. You are truly kind. Now, let us get to your business! I think I may have found something that may explain this phenomenon!" He pulled out a green book and began flipping through the pages.

I silently rejoiced. I hoped there was a rational explanation for this; even know their problem wouldn't be. I mean I was in another freaking dimension or realm. The writing was in English or Westron as they called it here.

"Here it is!" Bilbo cheered.

"Doppelgängers" I read out loud from the page. Weren't those doubles of people?

"I have researched extensively on the topic since Elrond told me of his vision. He had drawn you and told me all he knew of your coming. I have found the information we need in very ancient elven scripts and then translated into this book. According to the histories and informations I have read, Doppelgängers are doubles of people that have paranormal attributes. I am afraid there is not a lot of information on the subject, but at least we have something!" Bilbo exclaimed. A doppelgänger? How could I have this strange fate? I knew I probably wasn't one because I was a normal person, but I had to except all possibilities.

"Wait!" I said, thinking of something. "If I am a doppelgänger, who is my double?" I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh! One moment!" Bilbo began searching through the books again. A knot in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter. This situation was scaring me. Wait , doppelgängers have paranormal qualities-like magic? I was just a human girl!

"Ah! Here!" He pulled a black book open and my mouth fell open. I looked upon an image that scared the living shit out of me. The girl had a content, but serious look on her face. Her full lips were parted a bit, and her thin nose was pale. I ran my fingers on the painting in the book. Her eyes were round a light blue like the sea and her eyebrows were thick, but defined. Her perfectly straight blonde hair was only moved by the pointed ears that stuck out of her hair. The girl in the painting looked exactly like me.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Could I really be what he said I could? Could I really be a part of this?

"Those Mirkwood elves mistook you for someone earlier. Her name was Arya," He said. I remembered the name from the stupid elves only hours earlier.

"What do you mean 'her name was'? What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died over 500 years ago from an arrow in her heart. She was an elf that lived in Mirkwood. I believe you are her doppelgänger. I noticed you reading the Elvish and Lord Elrond told me how you replied in Elvish to your savior when they found you tainted by the mushrooms. You understand the Elvish. I believe that you have abilities that aren't human. If you are the Doppelgänger of Lady Arya, I think you have magical abilities, and I don't think they will stop at understanding foreign tongues. We shall have to wait until Gandalf arrives," Bilbo stated. This was too much for me to take. So, I was a human copy of some elf that lived hundreds of years ago. This didn't make any sense.

Bilbo began reading more, and I began nervously sipping at my tea. My hand was shaking.

"Bilbo, I want to thank you so much, but this is just so hard to process. I think I need to go to my room and lie down for a bit," I said. I was feeling very light-headed.

"Of course, milady, I will take you to your room," Bilbo got up and grabbed the untouched velvet book.

He slowly guided me back to the castle. My vision was getting blurry, but I could tell the sun was going down.

"Is the lady okay!?" I could faintly hear Lometh's voice.

"She has just experienced a lot today and needs to lie down. I think she will be too sick to attend the feast Lord Elrond has proposed for the visitors," I heard Bilbo's fuzzy voice. I could feel I was guided to a bed and I sunk down in it. I closed my eyes, and I was out.

A euphonious voice whispered in my ear, "Come hither to the dwelling where the mountains end. Come hither to the dwelling that has no end. Travel to the land of the golden leaves, and I shall have the answers to your problems."


	6. Chapter 6

EDITED

Chapter 6

I woke up with a start. I had no idea what had woken me up, but a tingling sensation fell over my body. My eyes cracked open and looked at the sunlight hitting my covers and body. An anxious feeling was beginning to eat me up. Then if that wasn't bad enough, a sharp pain fell on my stomach, reminding me I had not eaten anything for a long time. I laid back in bed and had shut my eyes once more trying to find a little relief. The dream and voice entered my mind as I remembered the riddle I had heard in my sleep:

"Come hither to the dwelling where the mountains end. Come hither to the dwelling that has no end. Travel to the land of the golden leaves, and I shall have the answers to your problems."

In the trance, the voice sounded feminine and almost haunting. I couldn't think of where the riddle was talking about, but I was sure Lord Elrond could help. He had lived thousands of years and was very wise. I had to figure this out because it was my only chance at finding how I was in this predicament and why. As I thought more, Elrond escaped from my mind and Bilbo Baggins entered it. Oh, Doppelgängers, I thought. Everything Bilbo told me yesterday flooded into me like a wave, and I remembered why I fell asleep so early in the first place. I was feeling refreshed and better, besides the nervousness eating at my stomach (which I had no explanation for), but I needed to get up and apologize to the poor hobbit. I must have scared him when I passed out. It seemed like I was passing out a lot lately. The feel of hunger once more shot through my stomach as I was about to get up and put on some day clothes.

Frodo would be arriving in a couple of days, and then the council would happen, I reminded myself. A deep, dark voice froze me. I could hear two voices outside of my door. My whole body froze and tingling and feeling in my stomach was getting worse. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep in case anybody came in. I had no idea what was coming over me. The voices were getting louder and more defined and I listened and tried to make out what they were saying.

"I demand to see this wench! She is a spy and a traitor, and I suspect a witch from what my soldiers have told me!" A familiar voice boomed. The voice sounded very masculine and almost… sultry?

"Lady Elena is sleeping! She has not committed any crimes nor harmed you or your people!" I heard Lometh trying to pry the stranger away. They were talking about me. Man, I was about to be in deep shit. Suddenly, a buzzing in my ear shocked me. It got continuously louder and it hurt my ears. The pain swelled and grew, until I couldn't bear it. I screamed out.

The door burst open as I fell to the ground covering my ears. I whimpered and sunk down. I had no idea what had just happened to me.

"Lady Elena!" Lometh cried. Two big arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. The buzzing immediately stopped, but my stomach felt like it was about to explode from me being so anxious. The arms around me were like steel and I felt safe. I placed my hand over a pale thick one and tried to regain my balance. As soon as my hand touched the man's my hand felt hot and I pulled away. The man seemed to have felt the same thing I have because he instantly got away from me. Lometh helped me up completely, and I caught sight of the man. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing audible came out.

It was Prince Legolas. I just knew. It was an immediate recognition. He was very tall, lean but strong-looking with thick, muscular arms. His eyes were stormy seas and his lips parted as he stared at me equally shocked. His straight silver-blonde hair was braided and he wearing a green tunic with silver armor. It looked like he just arrived. He was so handsome it made my heart hurt. He was bright it hurt to stare; he was so grand. The way his muscles strained against his clothes and the way he wetted his lips, he was about to make me go crazy. A feeling I did not know stirred inside of me as I was still speechless.

"You look like her," He whispered. It was so quiet; I was surprised I could hear it. Lometh stood by the door, and she knew something was up.

"You knew I was coming," He said in a hard voice. I wanted to speak to him, but something wouldn't let me. No words would come out, and I had to settle for a nod. My blonde hair was currently everywhere and my nightgown was rumpled. I looked and felt like a mess right now. I was in front of the Prince of Mirkwood. Was I being like this because of his status and looks? I wanted to say yes to that feeling, but something inside of me knew it was deeper than that. I could tell he was on edge too. He looked so angry. Elves usually buried their emotions deep and controlled them well, but I could see a mix of emotions play out on his beautiful face.

"Leave us," He motioned to Lometh. She was about to say something, but Legolas gave her a murderous look.

"LEAVE US!" He roared. Legolas turned back to me, expecting the elleth to leave. She seemed so frightened, as was I. When his voice rose, my whole body shook. Lometh was shutting the door when I saw her mouth 'Elrond'. I suspected she was going to reach him for his help in calming the prince down and getting him out of my room.

As soon as the door shut and we were all alone, I was pinned against the wall. The Mirkwood Prince had my arms pinned up against the wall, and I could tell he made sure our skin did not touch. I felt desire, but I shoved it deep inside me. I was being pinned to a freaking wall.

"You are human, yet you look exactly like the elf..." He trailed. He looked deep into my eyes. "Arya," He whispered the last word. I wanted to tell him what Bilbo Baggins told me yesterday and I wanted to say that this wasn't my fault and I had no idea why this happened, but I was too scared to speak. The hold he had on my wrists were tight, and I knew I would most likely have bruises later.

"Say something!" His hot breath was in my face. Rather than run away from my captor, I wanted to place my mouth on his and be lost in his lips. I shied away from my unruly thought and tried to find the courage to speak.

"Get. Off. Me," I seethed. I had found my courage, and I didn't just found a little. Right now, I had an abundance of courage and strength, and I was mad. He had no right to pin me to a wall and harm me. I had done nothing. I had no asked to look like some stupid girl and, I had certainly not asked to be a part of FREAKING MIDDLE EARTH! Who was he to have the right to treat me like this! I shook my arms trying to wriggle out of his grasp. It was no use.

"Tis a funny thing. I don't think I heard you correctly. I think you need to tell me what tricks you are up to girl!" He placed his mouth right above my ear and a shiver went down my spine. I stopped trying to get loose, and his grip loosened on me as well. Now was my chance! I yanked my wrists from his heathen hands and pushed him back with all my might. Surprisingly, he tumbled back a couple feet away from me. Oh shit, I just pushed the mighty Legolas that had battled in countless wars and more to come. He had probably been a trained fighter for hundreds and hundreds of years and I just made him angry and pushed him. My courage was fading quickly and I had to do something.

"You have no right to treat me like this! None of this is my fault. I am here to help Frodo and Elrond! Why are you behaving this way?" I faltered at the end soaking up the last of my courage. I had become meek and scared again.

His eyes flamed and I closed my eyes and waited for him to strike me, but a hit never came. When I opened my eyes, he was upset, but I could still see the anger in his eyes. He was a moody elf! Why did he have to overreact?

"There are two of my best guards standing outside your door. If you try to come out of it, they will not hesitate to kill you. I will not hesitate to kill you," He said in a poisonous voice, walking towards the door. I felt like a knife stabbed me in my gut. I watched him walk away with my mouth open.

"You are a guest of Elron-"I began, but he slammed the door behind him when he left. Before the door was shut, I saw two guards standing watch. Great, I was on house arrest after some moody prince-elf attacked me. I completely forgot about Lometh getting me help. The anxious put in my stomach had disappeared, but the hunger had not yet dissipated. I really hoped someone would return to my room and bring food.

I still didn't understand why Legolas completely went off on me. I started thinking about his eyes, then his lips, and his voice, but then I snapped myself out of it. I understood why he was angry about me knowing how he was coming. He probably thought I was a spy, but he didn't have to pin me down. He did talk about Arya also, I thought. If that was it, why would he get so angry about me looking like some elf that was a part of his colony? I sighed and couldn't ignore my stomach growling anymore. I couldn't let this ass win.

I went to the connecting bathroom, and bathed in water Lometh must have put there earlier. Then I brushed my teeth and hair. When I came out of the bathroom with a towel on, I leaned against the door. I could hear two voices outside of my room. The guards were still there. I groaned quietly and looked to the outside.

That was it! I scrambled to the arches that were leading to the outdoors. It was a long way down from the arches to the ground. Rock was between me and the ground. I could climb down it. I looked to my nightgown and the dress I had worn yesterday, that would not do. A small wooden dresser mounted near the arches. I hadn't looked through them because I hadn't wanted to be rude, but maybe there were clothes in there. I glided over to it and pulled the drawers open.

There I found a couple more dresses and leggings and a tunic!

"Oh thank you!" I whispered. I put on the black leggings and the black tunic. The leggings appeared to be made out of wool and the tunic cotton. They felt very comfortable on, even though they were a little loose. I would be able to climb down the rock in this! In the last drawer, I found two pairs of shoes. One looked to be some sort of elven heel and the other were black boots. I chose the boots and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror and giggled, I looked like some crazy elf-ninja. If I was to look like a warrior, I might as well do what the elven warriors did. I braided the sides of my hair and pulled them back. I tied the braids with a leather cord and let the rest of my blonde hair fan out on my shoulders

I was ready. I clutched my necklace and hoped for luck. After, I tucked it underneath my black tunic. Looking down at the rock and back to my door, I knew I had to be as silent as possible. If they heard me, I would probably die. Legolas didn't seem to be kidding when he threatened my life. I swallowed as I looked down. It had to be at least ten feet to the ground. If I fell, I would probably break something.

I once again found some courage and began climbing down with shaking hands. I was trying to be silent, and it seemed to be working out alright. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I prayed I wouldn't fall. The rock was easy to grip, but I was so nervous. I stepped down, and almost screamed. I covered my mouth just in time. Surprise caught me, when I stepped onto soil. I had actually made it! Now, was no time to rejoice. I had to find Elrond or Lometh or Bilbo or someone who could help me and stop the crazed Legolas from trying to imprison or kill me. Elrond himself trusted me, why couldn't the Mirkwood elves?

Remembering where Bilbo led me yesterday, I decided it would be a good choice to start there. It seemed like Bilbo was pretty comfortable there and spent some time there, so maybe he would be there now. It would be less risky than going in the castle, because that's where the guards and Legolas were. Even if Elrond was in there, there was no guarantee I would see him first over one of the wood elves.

I sprinted with all my might trying to follow where Bilbo led me yesterday.

Soon, I found myself to be close, and I stopped to catch my breath. As I did, I turned and saw the same trees that enclosed the training field from yesterday. I listened and didn't hear anyone. I looked around once more and through the trees to find the training field barren. The trees let me pass through to the training field. Maybe I could just explore for a couple of minutes. Maybe no one had even expected me gone yet and this field was empty. I excitedly lept onto the field and jogged over to where some weapons were laying underneath some trees.

I gasped and looked up at the trees and saw they housed apples! They had apples in Middle Earth! I grabbed two and ate them in no time. My hunger died down, and I decided I could wait until after I had looked at these weapons. Weapons were scattered all around. Swords, axes, knives, and even bows and arrows were all over the grass. I had the urgency to touch them and pick them up. I didn't question myself, and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I was about to pick up an axe, but I felt myself getting pulled towards the bow. I had never tried archery before, so this was about to be interesting. I grabbed the bow held in my hands.

It was carved from light wood and had markings all over it. It was very light and I favored it. Grabbing an arrow, it actually didn't take me that long before I assembled it in the bow. I found myself inching towards a target and I pulled the bow and arrow up. I couldn't believe how easy this actually was. I pulled my arms up and breathed out. I pulled the arrow back, and let it got with me breathe. Closing my eyes, I felt something awaken in my. My eyes opened and I looked at my arrow. It was dead in the middle of the target. How the fuck did I do that? I grabbed another arrow to try again. It had to have been luck. I put my arrow in place and repeated what I did. The arrow did not just pierce the target, but rather split the other arrow in half landing right where my first had. I was in shock. It was just beginner's luck, I told myself, grabbing at another arrow. I had to prove my other theory wrong. There was no way I knew how to do this. I put it into position when I heard a sound behind me.

My arrow instantly swiped another as my bow clanked with another's. Legolas stood ready in position in front of me. Our arrows were linked together. I was frightened, remembering what he said about killing me, but he put his arrow down. His eyes sparkled with something unrecognizable. I still did not trust him and I could hear my heavy breathe come out as I was ready to shoot him. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it, but I at least had to pretend I was threatening.

"Did you do that to the target?" He asked looking from me to the target with two arrows in the middle. "Drop your bow. I will not go through with my vow. I have spoken to Lord Elrond and Master Baggins," Legolas snorted.

"No," I lied looking into his now silver eyes. His eyes changed color. "So, now you know I'm innocent," I sighed. Finally this was over, and I relaxed my bow bringing it back to where I had found it.

"Well, I do not trust you, but this is not my home. I cannot imprison you," He stated with coldness.

"Did you escape your room?" He added. I turned around and smiled.

"I climbed down the rock outside the arches," I was proud of myself.

"Hmm, surprising for a human like you. I am here to escort you to breakfast," He said walking away from me.

"Wait!" I ran after him. "Aren't you going to explain to me why you were going to kill me. I know I knew about you coming but..." I trailed off, hoping he would explain himself.

"I do not want to talk of it. I am sorry for what I have said and done, even though I still do not have full faith in you," He looked down at my wrists. A purple was blooming on my skin, evidence of where he laid his hands.

"Did I do that?" He whispered. I nodded slowly almost feeling bad for what he did to me. I felt a fluttering in my stomach when he looked at me sorrowfully. His hand covered my wrist and a spark developed between our touch. He took his hand away hastily.

"I am so sorry my lady. It will not happen again," He said it curtly, trying to hide his emotion.  
"Is there any word on Frodo or Arwen and Glorfindel?" I asked trying to change the subject. He talked to Elrond just a little bit ago, so maybe he heard some new developments.

"Nay, but Gandalf has arrived and will be joining us for breakfast. Elrond said what happened to him was as you predicted." I stopped in my place. Finally, Gandalf had arrived and no one wanted to kill me right now. Things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

EDITED

Chapter 7

Legolas vanished down a hall and seeing how he couldn't wait for me, I lost him. The castle Lord Elrond had was so vibrant, but I was too angry about the stupid elf ditching me to look around me. Fortunately, I saw a friendly face appear from around the corner.

"Lometh!" I squealed and ran to her as I wrapped my arms around her. I was so glad to be rid of the arrogant pig that wanted to kill me, and Lometh was like an angel. I felt close to the elf that helped me so much.

"Lady Elena! We were all so worried about you!" Lometh awkwardly returned my hug.

"What happened after Legolas sent you out of the room?" I questioned her. She motioned for me to follow her and we went down a different turn than Legolas took.

"Well, I sought after Elrond, of course! I have no idea why the Prince was so angry! Lord Elrond rushed to find him after I told him of the Prince's outburst! Why was he so furious with you?" Lometh wearily asked.

"I have no idea," I whispered looking up to the white ceiling.

"Why did they send him to find me Lometh?" I asked another question.

"They did not send him. He volunteered himself to find you," She stated. Astonishment was displayed on my face. I had no words and I could tell Lometh was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, come lady, now is no time to wonder about this trivial matter. It is over with! Let us get you ready for the breakfast! The great wizard has arrived and all the elves will be attending!" Lometh ushered me inside my room where I found out I had to change from my comfortable outfit.

While I washed my face and freshened up a little, Lometh picked out a dress for me.

"Lometh, where do you get these grand dresses from? Are you sure I'm allowed to wear them?" I asked. She was currently lacing up a peach dress with crystals on the bodice. I didn't feel like I was going to Prom, but I felt like I was wearing some really expensive clothing. The material wasn't tulle or velvet, but it was a silk material.

"They are Lady Arwen's of course! You have the same build as her. Her clothes look very nice on you. I dare say some dresses look even better!" Lometh joked. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I was wearing Arwen's clothing. She was so beautiful and she was destined to be the queen of Gondor one day. And, well, I was just me. I must have exerted a weird look on my face because Lometh placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Arwen volunteered her garbs for you! Do not worry," That made me feel better. I wondered how the fair lady was doing. I wondered if she had found the hobbits and Aragorn yet. I hadn't really kept track of the time, but I knew the time was coming where they would all arrive.

Lometh finished tightening the corset on the back, while I tried to breathe. After, I was sat down in front of the mirror and she started braiding all of my hair.

"You have such beauty Lady Elena," Lometh stated. I looked up from my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. Embarrassed, I could feel my ears singe with heat.

"Thank you Lometh," I said. She smiled and coiled my long, blonde braid around my head. My hair formed a halo. My eyes looked very grey and my face was pale. I touched my lips and noticed how red they were. I looked different. I was about to ask Lometh about my appearance, but I decided I was being silly, and I didn't want to sound vain. I ignored the rest of my thoughts and looked away from the mirror.

"There all done! You are like a rose my lady," I thanked Lometh for all she had done for me once again. I didn't deserve the kindness I had been getting from her from the past couple of days.

"Are you ready? I think the banquet will start soon," Lometh opened the door and I nodded, following her out. Nervousness was setting in. It wasn't as strong as the anxiety I felt in the morning, but there was something there. I was about to meet elves and Gandalf! Oh my Lord, I would have never contemplated what was about to happen. Since I got here, I hadn't met a plethora of people. In less than a couple minutes, I was about to have a myriad of new acquaintances, including Gandalf.

"Do not be nervous. They will love you. They are very excited to meet you. Murmurs have traveled throughout Rivendell of your coming and people are intrigued," Lometh's words frightened me even more than I was before. I knew she was trying to help, but I didn't want people intrigued by me. I didn't want to be noticed. My only purpose was to find out why I was here and how to fix it. I didn't know what needed fixing to be honest.

Smoothing the creases in the dress, I tried to calm myself down. Lometh opened the doors for me.

"Good luck child," She whispered to me, and I walked to what I thought was going to be my doom.

All my doubts and bad feelings went away as I stepped into a huge room. The air was filled with happiness and delight. I could feel the aura of the room soaking into me. An oak table that stretched a good part of the room held dozens of elves. Some were light haired and other were dark haired, but they all seemed to look alike. They all seemed to just be so perfect. There was one guest at the table that looked different. He was an older man. Before I could study him more, I found Elrond to be standing behind me.

"Come, You will sit with me and Gandalf at the end of the table," He guided me to the other side. The elves quieted as they stared at me and Elrond. They seemed enthralled right now, frozen by what was in front of them. For some strange reason, I was truly calm. When I sat in my seat, I realized I was sitting in front of the older man. It was Gandalf! He was much taller and grander than I thought he would be. His gray robes and hair matched and a staff leaned against his chair. He winked at me, and then turned to the side. I followed his gaze to Elrond who sat at the head of the table. He was standing, and everyone seemed to turn their attention to him.

"Everyone welcome Lady Elena into Rivendell. She is from a distant dwelling and has come here to aid us in this time of need. Let us celebrate her coming and the return of our old friend Gandalf!" Elrond raised a goblet into the air. The other elves cheered and grabbed their glasses. I held mine up and smiled at Gandalf. I drank down the liquid and was happy to discover it was wine. It was good to have alcohol. Elrond sat and the people seemed to return to their normal conversations. The crowd seemed to be so giddy for such a strange and awful time. The darkness had not touched Rivendell and I could tell everyone celebrated to that. As I peered around the table, I noticed the mix of wood-elves and Rivendell elves. Their clothing wasn't similar at all, so it was easy to spot the elves native to this land and the elves that weren't. A smile grew on my face as I saw all the laughter from the beautiful faces.

My eyes fell upon a certain elf, and my smile faded. He was at the other end of the table surrounded by a crowd of his own kind. A frown was painted on his face as he watched everyone else. His blonde hair was braided and his silver eyes sparked. What was his deal? Legolas could sense I was watching him and turned to me. His eyes connected with mine and I instantly broke the connection. Facing towards Gandalf, the smile reappeared on my face.

"I have heard so much about you. It is an honor to be in your presence," I said truthfully to the wizard.

"And I about you. I'm very interested in you Elena Pembroke!" The wizard's deep voice echoed.

"Let us feast and drink wine before we get into deeper matters. We will discuss this with a small council after," Elrond intervened and place a hand on the wizard. The wizard agreed. Well, I was about to attend a secret meeting about myself.

For the time remaining at the breakfast, I ate until my stomach couldn't take anymore and I shared laughs here and there. The elves around me including me in their conversations and I couldn't help talking joyfully with them. I was glad their talk hadn't shifted about me. They spoke to me of battles and tales of their times, which I discovered their times to be a lot longer than I thought. Gandalf and Elrond had kept quiet eating and drinking small portions. They seemed to be observing everyone else. Not once did I steal a glance to the other end of the table again.

After a couple hours, Lord Elrond rose again.

"I will retire now; please all of you enjoy my gardens. It is a lovely day outside!" Elrond dismissed the elves and I found myself wanting to go along with the elves I had conversed with. Elrond pulled me aside and I had to give goodbyes.

Elrond and Gandalf stood with me as the number of people dwindled in the room.

"Let us go to the office," Elrond said. The office turned out to be right beside the room we had been in. When I walked into the small darkened room, I noticed the three of us wouldn't be the only ones attending the meeting.

"Hello Bilbo, Legolas," Gandalf greeted the elf and the hobbit. They were sitting together on a bench. I avoided Legolas's eyes and went over to Bilbo.

"Bilbo! I'm so glad you are here! I am so sorry about yesterday," I said.

"My dear I understand your situation. No apologies are needed," The elf patted me and I took a seat across from him on another bench. Elrond sealed the door and Gandalf and he remained standing.

"So, I have summoned all of you today about Elena," Elrond spoke, looking towards me.

"Yesterday, Elena and I discussed the possibility of a doppelgänger," Bilbo addressed Gandalf.

"A doppelgänger?" Legolas looked to Bilbo. He was obviously uniformed about that part. I didn't even know why he was here.

"Yes, as in I'm cursed to look like that elf Arya and apparently I have 'magical powers'," I emphasized the word magical powers. Legolas stiffened a little bit.

"I know what a doppelgänger is; I have never heard of one in Middle Earth," Legolas sniffed.

"Why is he here?" I turned to Elrond. He looked to Legolas and then me. He opened his mouth to reply, but Legolas rose quickly and interrupted.

"I am a representative from Mirkwood, where the elf you are impersonating lived! I think this should involve me," He defended himself a little too quickly.

"Hey! I'm not impersonating her! It isn't my fault that all of this is happening to me. Do you think I asked for this?" I glared at the elf.

"Okay let us calm down. We all seem to be frustrated. I'm sure this is an act of the Valor, but we just don't know what any of it means yet," Gandalf got between me and the asshole.

I sat back further in the bench, getting ready to be lectured.

"I have heard many legends of doubles. Many of them tell of doppelgängers to be omens of death. Some tell of them to be evil. I am not so wary about Elena, but in these strange and ominous times we do not know what will happen," Gandalf spoke. Evil? Doppelgängers are powerful and evil? There goes another thing to add to Legolas's list of 'I hate Elena'.

"Do you think she is an omen of all of our deaths? War is coming and I'm not sure if the light will survive the darkness flooding in," Elrond put together two pieces.

"She does know of future events; Does she not?" Legolas added.

Of course they thought I was an omen of their deaths. Sauron was rising, but they didn't know the story like I did. I knew the ending of this tale and light would prevail.

"Elena knew of my ill meeting with Saruman. He has joined Sauron's forces like she predicted. I have heard whispers from the trees. They speak of hobbits and man being hunted. So far, the things she has foretold have come true," Gandalf spoke truly. If only they knew that their tale was a book many had read and known.

"How far can you see into the future lady?" Gandalf asked me. Elrond, Bilbo, and Legolas faced me. I could feel the pressure. I couldn't just tell them the future. It could destroy the future I knew of.

"I know of the war and I know of bits and pieces after it," I admitted, not wanting to give too much.

"Well why don't we use her? If she knows what happens, we can beat our enemies! What if the future she knows is the ruin for all," Legolas looked around to the others.

"I cannot tell you!" I stood up, raising my voice. "What will happen will happen! I will not meddle with fate. I will help you in any way I can but I cannot tell you what will happen!"

"The girl is right," Gandalf whispered.

"I understand your knowledge is dangerous. We shall not ask you of it. You need to be protected from our enemies. If they get you, you will wish you were dead. They will make you tell them the knowledge you know," Elrond agreed with Gandalf. I cooled down a little, but I was still worried. Evil things would be after me.

"Mellon, you are too hasty," Elrond said to Legolas. He was quiet now, probably realizing his mistakes.

"We do not know a lot about her abilities," Bilbo piped up." I realized yesterday she could understand Elvish. There may be more things she may be able to do. Only time will reveal them."

I felt like a freak at a circus. There were so many theories about me. I could be an omen of death with powers or some evil thing. It was so overwhelming. It was hard enough not knowing who I was, but know I had to think about what I was. The dream I had in the night echoed in my mind.

"Wait!" I realized. All attention was on me.

"I think I may have something that could help us discover more about me!" I exclaimed thinking about the words that were spoken to me in my dream.

"Last night I had a dream. A lady was speaking to me and she told me of a riddle: 'Come hither to the dwelling where the mountains end. Come hither to the dwelling that has no end. Travel to the land of the golden leaves, and I shall have the answers to your problems' ." I repeated the riddle for them. Legolas and Elrond looked at each other.

"I know of where she speaks of. Lothlorien," Legolas breathed out.

"Lady Galadriel may have been the one to have come into your dreams. She may know about you," Elrond said. Lothlorien. That was a place in the story that mystified me.

"We shall send you there at once-"Gandalf started talking, but there was a curt knock at the door. I would be sent Lothlorien now!? All the action was about to happen. I hadn't thought about the fellowship… I hadn't thought about what I was going to do when they were sent off. Now, I had no choice, but to separate myself from them and go to Lady Galadriel.

A dark haired elf walked in accompanied by some guards.

"Father," He bowed to Elrond.

"Elrohir," He nodded. Elrohir seemed distressed and dirty.

"Father, Arwen and Glorfindel have returned with the hobbit, Frodo Baggins!" He seemed desperate.

"Frodo!" Bilbo perked up.

"Father, Frodo is dying! He has a piece of the morgul blade still in him!" Elrond's eyes widened.

"I must go to him and heal him," Elrond rushed out, followed by Bilbo.

Gandalf seemed worried. Even though I knew Frodo was going to make it, I was still worried. My own worries about Lothlorien dissipated as I left the room and hurried after the others.

Frodo was in horrible shape. He looked so sickly and small. His black curls were matted and displaced and he had bruises all over him. His shoulder, where the morgul blade had stuck was turning black. Elrond was doing all he could to save him. Earlier, Bilbo had to be ushered out. It was Elrond, Gandalf, and me left in the room.

We had been there all day. I tried to make myself useful by handing Elrond the tools he needed. The sun was starting to go down. Hours had passed, but they only felt like minutes to me.

"My magic cannot help him," Gandalf muttered.

"Hand me the water hurry!" Elrond said to me urgently. His hand leapt out and I grabbed the basin and handed it to him. The piece of the blade had been removed, I didn't understand why Frodo was still in bad shape.

I stood behind Elrond watching him work. He muttered Elvish things and put salves on his body. Frodo's chest was slowly rising and falling, but the pace was decreasing. Frodo sucked in a huge breath and coughed. His cough was bloody, and it trickled down his lips. He was supposed to be healing.

"No! Frodo!" Elrond threw back his tools and held Frodo's head in his hands. Frodo drew one last breath and Elrond put his head down. Had he passed out? I frantically got more water in case he needed it to wake Frodo up. Gandalf stopped me and put a hand on my shoulder. Frodo's chest wasn't rising and falling anymore.

Elrond looked up with red eyes, "He is dead." What? This wasn't supposed to happen. Frodo was supposed to live and save everyone! I was in shock, and ran towards him. Gandalf sank into a corner and stifled a cry.

"The poor boy! I left him all alone!" Gandalf cried.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I whispered.

"What?" Gandalf looked to me. Elrond got up and brushed the curls off of Frodo's face. I looked to his pale, unmoving body. He really was dead. I felt like I was about to be sick.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and sobs erupted from me.

"What do you mean girl?" Gandalf came over and shook me.

"He was supposed to live! I know it! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I whimpered between sobs. Hope was fading away. He couldn't be dead. No.

"It seems as if you were wrong Lady Elena," Elrond said quietly. He rose.

"Come Gandalf, we need to inform Bilbo,"

"Wait!" I screeched. The two men exited the room. Elrond was supposed to save Frodo! I wiped my messy face with my hand as I steadied my breath. I knew I had to do something.

I knew I had to fix it. Unaware of what my body was doing, I went to Frodo's lifeless body. I grabbed his hand laid my head on his chest. My tears leaked onto him as I whispered something. I felt like I wasn't even myself. My conscious self was put in the back of my mind as something else took over.

A jolt shook my body as I regained my composure. I looked up, still hanging on to Frodo's hand. What had just happened? Pressure was put on my hand, and I jumped. Frodo's hand had squeezed mine back. He was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

EDITED

Chapter 8

"Frodo?" I whispered as I blinked away the tears clouding my eyes. The young hobbit stirred in his sleep. His hold on my hand was strong. I ripped my hand from his and sat back in shock. He was just dead! How could this have happened? Blinking my eyes a couple more times my sight adjusted a little. Trying to control my breathing, I sat there flabbergasted and confused.

He was alive. I swiftly got to my feet and peeled back his shirt, revealing pale skin. The mark where he was stabbed was absent and there was no evidence of his struggle with the ringwraiths. Suddenly, Frodo sucked in a vast sum of air and started coughing. I sprinted over to where the water was and poured a little liquid into his mouth. His dried, cracked lips accepted the water. The young hobbit's eyes fluttered open and his bright blue orbs were revealed.

He stared at me in shock and there seemed to be a look of awe on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" His soft, cracked words escaped his mouth. I held my hand over my mouth and laughed. He was going to be okay.

"Shhh, don't talk. You need to sleep Frodo. Sleep," I brushed his locks from his forehead and he laid back. He sealed his eyes shut and nodded murmuring something unintelligible. His breathing became controlled again as well as mine, and I watched him sleep for a couple of moments.

I had to tell the others! Elrond was going to inform Bilbo that his heir and nephew was dead! Taking one last look at the hobbit, I smiled and any sadness I had left dissipated.

Quietly, the door shut behind me as I entered the hall. I ran down a hall that I came down before. Where could they be?

"Elrond! Gandalf!" I shouted. Halting in my tracks, I listened prudently for sounds of people. I heard nothing, so I continued on my trek to find the master of the house and the great wizard. Turning a corner, I ran into a person. My breath caught as I saw who it was. Thanion. It was the Mirkwood elf that had almost attacked me in Elrond's gardens. Shock was apparent on his face and he pushed his wavy, flaxen curls back.

"Lady A- Elena, I-" He seemed embarrassed. Legolas must have informed the elves of their mistakes.

"Look, I don't have time to talk right now! I have to find Gandalf and Elrond right now!" I choked out.

"Alas, they are in the gardens my lady. I will lead you to them. It looks as though what you have to deliver is urgent," I was surprised by the wood elf's kindness. He probably just felt bad for almost killing me.

Time seemed to be short as I followed the elf to where the others were. It was not just Elrond and Gandalf we had found outside. It was a whole lot of mourners. Gandalf and Elrond stood with a crying Bilbo while hobbits, dwarves, men, and elves were gathered around them. The party had to be a least a couple dozen of people.

"Wait!" I screamed out, trying to catch my breath. Everyone's eyes turned to me. My eyes saw many teary and red faces.

"He is not dead!" I announced. People looked to me as if I was a unicorn.

"Frodo is not dead!" I called out again. I looked for help and gazed on Elrond and Gandalf, but they didn't know what to say. Bilbo wiped his eyes and looked up at me. I gazed around, a lump forming in my throat.

"What is the meaning of this girl? Can't you see people are grieving?" Gandalf said.

"You must believe me! After you left, something happened. He is alive. He woke up and talked to me, but then fell asleep! Please! Go to Frodo!" I said looking towards Bilbo. It was like the people were awakened from their slumber. Words were exchanged among the crowd.

"Come Lady Elena, lead us to his room," Elrond came beside me. Not just Elrond, Gandalf, and Bilbo followed me, but the whole group did. On the way there, it was silent. It felt like nobody wanted to awaken from the dream where Frodo really hadn't died. They would see it wasn't a dream soon enough. Finally, I stopped at Frodo's door.

It was opened by Elrond. Bilbo and he were the first ones in, followed by Gandalf. Everyone piled in and the room filled up almost past its capacity. All eyes were on Frodo and his rising and falling chest that was obvious to see.

"Please! Give the boy some space! Everyone leave!" Bilbo finally spoke. He had found his nephew to be alive. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Elrond gathered around Frodo's bed examining him. I heard a squeak of joy, probably owned by Bilbo. I began to follow the rest of the crowd out, when I was stopped.

"Lady Elena, please join us after you close the door!" Gandalf called out. I shut the door and turned around. Three warms faces greeted me, smiling.

"Lady Elena, please tell us what happened after we left," Lord Elrond asked.

So, I recalled the short tale of what happened. I explained the confusing part where Frodo had come back to life. He had been dead, we had all been sure. How had he come back to life?

"There is no other true explanation than this. Lady Elena you brought him back to life. I can feel the magic. Something has happened, not even I can explain," I shook my head as Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf , I'm sure I couldn't have done that. There has to be some other fact I have missed. It was not me," I denied that I had saved him. It had to be somebody or something else's doing.

"Twas your doing Elena. I can feel it. The elves have never heard of any force that could bring back the dead. Though, I am certain you played a role. We must get you to Lady Galadriel soon. She may have the knowledge I do not have," Elrond said.

"You don't really think I did this?" I looked to Gandalf and Bilbo for help. There was no possible way I could have done that. None.

"Elena! You saved my nephew. I am in your debt," Bilbo clung to me. How could I get all the credit for something I knew I hadn't done. I looked to Gandalf for help.

"Lady Elena, I know it is all very confusing for you, but you cannot deny what happened here. You are very powerful, more than you or anyone else probably knows. Do not fret, you will find answers," Great, now they thought I was powerful.

"Thank you," Gandalf whispered to me.

"Lord Elrond, if you would excuse me, I need to refresh myself," I had to get away from everybody else. Just a week ago, I was sitting in my apartment eating ice cream and reading a book. Now, I didn't even know what I was, and I was stuck in some fairy tale world.

"Of course Lady Elena. Please rest, you need to regain your strength after what you have done. As soon as Frodo awakens, we will have an emergency council about to the ring. Would you like to come?" He was asking me if I wanted to come to the council. I smiled.

"Lord Elrond, I know what happens already. I do not think it will be necessary. I would love to help out the Fellowship in any way that I can, but there will be no use of me at the meeting," I did not want to go.

"The Fellowship?" Elrond asked.

"You will see many brave hearts want to help. I will see you after the council," I bowed my head and after some wandering, I found my way to my room.

After soaking in a hot bath, I put on a night gown that had been laid out for me and ate the food that was left for me by Lometh on the table. My book bag, the only thing that I had from my world, sat beside the table as I ate. I stopped eating the Elvish food and grabbed it. Pulling it to my chest, I squeezed it and closed my eyes. What happened to the simpler times? I thought finding a job after the summer would have been the most stressful thing ever, but right now I wanted that. For the first time since I had gotten to the strange world, I had wanted to go home.

I slipped into my bed with my book bag and blew out the candle, which was the only remaining light. I laughed as I remembered something. My hand slipped into the book bag and I felt for something. Pulling out a Snickers, I ate the chocolate. It tasted like home. After I finished, I dully realized I was stuck here, in a world I wasn't meant to be in. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

EDITED

Chapter 9

"Lady, wake up! We don't have time!" I heard Lometh frantically yelling at me. I awoke, quickly and ready for the problem.

"What is it Lometh!?" She was wildly opening drawers and pulling out clothes.

"The council is about to start! You have to get ready as quickly as you can!" Lometh looked to me and then continued her hunting. My shoulders relaxed. She had made it sound like someone had gotten killed when she woke me up.

"Lometh it's okay. I'm not going to the council. I told Elrond I didn't need to be a part of it." I went over to help Lometh put all the clothes she pulled out back in the drawers.

"What? Oh my, I am so sorry my lady. I thought, since you saved the hobbit that you would attend," She trailed off, looking to the floor.

"It's okay Lometh! They are dealing with matters different than mine. It was decided yesterday I would just travel to Lothlorien," I said speaking the truth. A dull ache filled my body. I wish I could be a part of the fellowship, but it was too dangerous. It wasn't just dangerous for me, but if I got captured it would be dangerous for everybody. Information could be tortured out of me. Besides that part, I didn't even know what my purpose for being here was.

"Oh, of course. I do not know. I just thought you would take place in the council. The Lothlorien scouts went out today. You will be gone soon," Lometh sadly looked to me. Her brown eyes were started watered. I had had enough crying for a while. After last night, I had decided to just keep my emotions out of it and do what needed to be done.

"Lometh, I will come back you know," but even as I said that my voice faltered. I may have known the fellowship's fate, but I did not know mine yet. "When will the scouts report back?" I asked.

"It will be a fortnight, or so I have heard," She finished putting the last garment into the drawer. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I was going to give you this after the meeting, but since you are not going I shall give it to you now," She handed a folded slip of parchment to me. The parchment was yellowed and old.

"Thank you Lometh," I copied her curtsy and I was left alone in my room. I threw the parchment on the bed as I slipped on some leggings and a tunic. In my backpack I found a pony tail holder. Thank God, I slipped my hair into a high pony tail and laced up some boots. I was going to take a walk. Grabbing the slip of paper, I walked down the hall.

The parchment suddenly felt heavy in my hands and curiosity stuck me. Gazing around, I noticed nobody was around me so I opened it. Scribbled handwriting appeared, and I squinted to read it.

_Meet me at the training fields when you get this- L _

L? Damn, I thought as my mind clicked. It was Legolas. What was he doing trying to talk to me when there was a council meeting he had to be at? No, he needed to be there. He had a role to play. I winced a little. Why did he want to meet me? I shook my head and pushed the butterflies out; there was no time to waste. I had to retrieve the stupid elf.

I scrambled outside, where I saw no one. The council meeting was going on, but where was everybody else? I sighed, if Legolas was going to make this meeting I had to run like the wind.

When I arrived at the path that lead to the field, I heard many voices and clangs of metal. The sound was like music to my ears. I had the urgency to fight, and I don't know why. But, it wasn't about me right now. I had an elf to yell at. Brushing back some branches, I climbed onto the field where many elves were practicing. I saw a few dwarves, which was surprising, but other than that, it was just elves.

"There you are!" A blonde elf waved to me. I sighed. It was not Legolas, but Thanion.

"Have you seen Legolas?" I called out running over to him. Confusion was swept on his face and he smiled.

"Legolas is at the council meeting; I am astonished you are not at it," He said while taking out some knives from his belt.

"But…" I looked around to find him.

"There you are! I thought you would be later!" Thanion's red-haired companion from a couple days ago, Lithnonir, came over to join us. Oh, I thought. Lithnonir was the one who wrote the message not Legolas. How could I have been so idiotic? Disappointment washed over me. Why was I sad that it wasn't him that wrote me?

"Hi!" I awkwardly said over the sound of battle cries. Lithnonir looked at me for some seconds and then spoke.

"Lady Elena, I am sorry for the way I acted the day I met you. Please forgive me," He took my hand.

"Of course, Lithnonir," I smiled. "I was informed more about the situation and I could see why you were angry," I halfheartedly said. Truth was, I got why they were angry, but why were they angry enough to kill me? The question loomed on me, and intended to get some more information. Thanion and Lithnonir led me over to a weapons bar.

"Legolas spoke of how he found you out here, and we thought we could teach you some things if you were interested," Thanion spoke up. My heart leaped with joy. For some reason, I was so excited to learn how to fight.

"Legolas talked about me?" I found myself asking by mistake. My eyes widened and my cheeks tinged a pale pink. Hopefully, they hadn't noticed. They looked to each other.

"Um, yes my lady," Lithnonir awkwardly said. There was something I was missing. I was about to ask about Arya, but Thanion interrupted my thought.

"Let us practice while the day is still new, and then we can tell you of Mirkwood," He knew I wanted to know more about Arya. I agreed and they led me to a line of weapons.

"Picking your weapon is very vital in battle. You need to choose something that will save you," Thanion picked up a sword.

"I prefer the sword over the bow, which most of my kinsmen use," He unsheathed it and I saw the sunlight reflect off the sword.

"I use the bow unlike this Yaaraer," Lithnonir pulled a bow from wooden rack. " I always have a sword with me, though," That explained why he pulled a sword on me before.

"There are many other weapons like knives, daggers axes, spears," He named a couple more pointing them out.

I looked to the bow and arrow. It seemed to call out to me, but then I remembered the day Legolas found me. Why had I been so good with a bow and arrow?

"I pick the sword," I reached out for a long sheathed one. Thanion cheered.

"Come with us out onto the field! You are about to learn some quality skills," Thanion led me and Lithnonir to an empty spot on the field.

"Now be careful when you unsheathe it," Thanion warned. I pulled it out swiftly and raised it in the air. It was heavy, but I could support it okay. Runes were carved near the redish handle.

"At home, we usually do not teach our elleths to fight, but seeing as you are about to travel some ways, it would be best for you to know the basics," Lithonir and Thanion unsheathed swords. "Follow our movements,"

For the next twenty minutes, I was bored out of my mind copying the stances and movements they showed me.

"You seem very agile. I think you are ready to begin combat," Lithnoir advanced towards me. Slowly, they added in the movement while we clanged swords.

"Can we battle now?" I pleaded with them. A half an hour flew by while we practiced and they told me stories of Mirkwood and the spiders.

"You are not ready," Thanion warned.

"Please," I put on my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded. Lithnonir backed up and Thanion and I faced each other.

"Go," Lithnonir called.

Thanion's sword clanged with mine and I was pushed back. Woah. I grabbed the sword a little tighter and threw my arms back. Gliding the sword down, mine clanged with his.

"Good job!" He yelled out. I smirked and used the movements and techniques they taught me. Slowly, I became faster and the clanging of swords became a dance.

"You are a natural at this!" Lithnonir admired. I smiled and Thanion seemed to go a bit harder on my. My breathing became erratic as I fought to keep up with him.

Something in me broke, and my arms guided the sword naturally instead of me using their training. Before I knew it, Thanion fell to the ground unarmed and my sword was on his chest. He was breathing hard and looked up at me, amazed and terrified? I dropped my sword and helped him back up, trying to regain my breath back also.

"That is impossible," He whispered, but I caught it.

"How are you so good with a sword? It is like.." He trailed off and Lithnonir gave him a look.

"Have you practiced before my lady?" Lithnonir questioned. I shook my head no and the two elves exchanged looks.

"Well it seems as though you are very well trained," Thanion added.

"You know what, I am really tired. Will you guys walk me back to the castle," I lied. Of course I wasn't that tired. We had been training for a couple hours, but I still had energy thriving in me. It was like I was on fire.

"Of course milday," I threw my sword to Thanion and the two elves returned the weapons to the spots they were found. How could I be talented with the bow and sword without being trained? Maybe it was just doppelgänger powers. So now, apparently I could understand different languages, bring people back from the dead, and fight like there was no tomorrow.

The three of us started to head back. It was still day time, and I was starving.

"So tell me of Mirkwood.." I said as we followed the dirt trail. Their long hair seemed to be perfectly in place and their sculpted faces remained calm.

"You want to know of Arya," The red-headed elf said calmly.

"Yes, If you don't mind. It is just hard having looking like someone I know nothing about," I admitted.

"Arya was a wild elleth," Thanion cracked a smile. I smiled too. I could tell the elf used to be very dear to them.

"She was just a baby when the Mirkwood King took her in. She was left in the forest. We were only fifty at the time. We are twins," Thanion motioned towards Lithnonir. I thought they had looked nothing like, but now I could see the resemblance. They had the same facial structure, eyes, and height.

"She was raised by King Thranduil and loved by all. She became a part of the royal guard. Over five hundred years ago, one day, she went out on an expedition hunting orcs in the Misty Mountains. She was shot in the heart by her own arrow an orc picked up. It has been very hard on everyone, on us, and most of all…" Lithnonir hit Thanion and shook his head. What? I was about to question him, but we came to where the council was.

"I'll see you later," I forgot about them and felt drawn to the council. I came up and saw Legolas, Frodo, Gandalf, and who I suspected to be Bormoir, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Aaragon to be standing around a pedestal.

"You nine shall be The Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announced to all. Legolas turned to me and our eyes caught. His silver stare cut through me and his lips caught my attention. He looked stiffly at me, like it pained him. At that moment I knew who Thanion meant when he was cut off. Arya had meant most of all to Legolas. He had loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

EDITED

Chapter 10

Days had come and gone while I contemplated my next move. The fellowship was formed. Meanwhile, my fate was going to be determined by Lady Galadriel when I went to Lothlorien. It seemed as though staying away from people until then seemed like the best bet for now. Rumors about me had spread like wild fire, as told by Lometh, and I stayed in my room or walked alone in the gardens for the past couple of days. She heard myriads of opinions on me based on how I 'saved Frodo'. Late at night we sat by the arches watching the strange constellations twinkle while she told me of the others. A portion of the people thought I was a savior. They believed my gift was fated to me for a reason. Though, darker thoughts had been thought of me; some thought I was a witch. It seemed like they anxiously waited for my return to the public. I had stayed away because I was nervous to face them and try to answer questions I couldn't. I knew about as much as everybody else. So besides getting the latest gossip of yours truly, most of my time had been spent reading tales in Elvish. Bilbo had dropped off books for me one day and told me I should see how fluently I could read the Elvish language. I went flying through tales, not reaching an extent of the language I couldn't read. Occupying myself was the best thing, but lately my mind had drifted to other things like the fellowship, certain elves, and even fighting. I had not picked up a weapon since the day I had fought with Thanion and Lithnonir.

Since the fellowship had formed, I had been less attended by Elrond, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Even though I was more alone, I understood completely. First of all, Elrond had his hands full already with my trip. Now, he had to help with Frodo's and the others' journey. The rest of the troop had many burdens and pressures put on them as well. They knew the future of Middle Earth depended partly on them. From what Lometh had told me, the fellowship had been secretive like me also. Though, my own opinion was they were rather organizing than just being plain secretive. They had to train as well as plan their route, and they had to gather all the supplies. I had been very disappointed because I had not yet spoken to Frodo or Legolas again or met any of the rest of the fellowship. I hadn't even heard from Gandalf; I was surprised not to have seen him. I had become lonely having time to think of all these things and even more. I found my thoughts drifting to Legolas from time to time. Actually, it was more like all the time. Since I had assumed his relationship with Arya was very personal, I somehow thought of him differently. There was more compassion and pity in my heart for him.

A warm wind blew on my face and wrapped around my body. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was the one place that truly relaxed me back home. I wasn't in my world anymore, though. I was stuck here for the time being. The sun was setting and created a painting before the mountain that started to block it. Another day was coming to its end and I had gotten no further to thinking of solutions for any of my issues.

A sharp knock rang out from the other side of the door. My heart skipped a beat as I skipped to open the door. I expected it to be a visitor or someone new I could talk to, but Lometh appeared. I had grown to love Lometh, even in the short time I had been here, but I was waiting for someone to visit me.

"Hello Lometh!" I smiled and greeted her. Even though it was only her, I was eager to hear of any news she brought.

"Elena! Are you are really going to stay in your room until you leave us!?" Lometh playfully slapped me with a rag she had on her shoulder.

"You know I don't want to! I am just stressed about what people will say and think!" I said. I've repeated a similar line to her since the day I decided to stay up here.

"Well," She said edging towards the door," I guess you will miss the party!" She playfully started to shut the door. With all seriousness I ran to catch the door.

"What party!?" I anxiously awaited her answer. She smiled and shut the door, knowing I would go for her bait.

"Of course you do not know of it yet! You have been cooped up here for days! It is a party for the dwarves, elves, and men that are departing tomorrow!" She gave me my answer and my heart sank. They were all leaving and I never had time to enjoy them. I felt a pang in my chest. A small part of my regretted my choice.

"You mean all of them?" I whispered, thinking about the wood elves: Thanion and Lithnonir.

"Yes lady! All of them! They need to get back to their cities and warn their people. We are all on the verge of war," She reminded me. I stayed silent and thought. I wanted more time with Lanion and Lithnonir. I needed to learn more.

"I know you are upset, " Lometh obviously pointed out, " Something might give you joy," She added.

"What?" My head shot up.

"Thanion has requested that you sit with him and the wood elves for tonight's banquet!" She announced. I had told her about my training with them. I left out the part of the Arya/ doppelgänger thing.

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yes my lady. That is why I said it," She looked awkwardly to the ground.

"Oh, no! From where I am from, it is a saying. Uh, just forget it! So, is everyone attending?" I really wanted to meet the fellowship before they departed.

"Of course! All the elves are talking about you and the members of the fellowship. They are hoping you and the other nine attend! It has been years since something grand has happened,"

"Okay, I will go!" After I said that, Lometh immediately ran out the door. In a couple of minutes she came back in with a huge bundle of clothing in one hand and a basket in the other.

"Lometh what is all this," I gasped.

"Alas it is the night before most guests leave. The people are talking about you, so let us give them more to talk about before they go!" Over the course of the two weeks I had been here, I had realized something. Lometh was a dramatic. I had told her small things about my world like the schools and cars and things, and she in return had told me about herself. She was actually half-elven. Her mother was an elf and her father a rider from Rohan. They had met while Lometh's mother traveled to Gondor. Her mother had sailed many years ago and she had decided to live and elf's life. Sometimes, especially times now, I could see her human nature come out in her. I had learned humans and elves were different, but not as different as I thought they would be. Elves were more graceful, quiet, and conservative, but they didn't lack emotions, fun, and human morals. I had learned they were wiser due to their longer time in Arda.

"I think you should wear the green dress, since you will be sitting with the wood elves tonight," Lometh pushed a green gown towards me. The material was light and velvety. It was a rich emerald green with silver stitching and beading on the bodice. It was light, but it was very formal and elegant. It looked lovely. Slipping the dress over my body, I noticed how light it was. The sleeves got larger at the ends and hid my hands.

"That is a very beautiful necklace!" Lometh admired my pendant.

"Thank you. I've had it for as long as I've known," I touched it and slipped it underneath my dress. Lometh gave me a quizzically look, but it soon disappeared because she dragged me over to the mirror to fix my knotty hair up. Earlier in the day I had been outside, climbing trees and wading in streams. Rivendell was so relaxing and the nature was something I couldn't miss out on. She pulled her thin lips into a frown as she began to pick a couple leaves out of my knotty hair.

"You are one to love nature," Lometh noticed. Exploring Rivendell was better than hiking around England.

I started to hum a tune while leaning back. I had to focus on something else while the elleth ripped out my hair.

"What are you humming it sounds familiar?" Lometh twisted a piece of my hair behind my head.

"I don't know just humming. It's probably a song that someone sang at Gandalf's dinner," I said not really aware of things. I was thinking too much.

"Okay your hair is finished! Let me just get some powder. Your face is a little red from outside," Lometh reached into her basket for some whitish powder in a bottle. With a feather brush she applied some of it on. "Do not look! Close your eyes and stand up! I want you to see yourself with your hair and dress!" Lometh seemed excited. I was too, as well as nervous. There was going to be double the amount of people there was at the dinner when Gandalf came.

"Open!" My eyes flicked open and I smiled

"Lometh, you are a miracle worker!" I hugged her. Half my hair had been drawn back in twists by a leather cord. The rest of it was smooth and wavy at the ends. My face seemed refreshed due to the powder, and my eyes seemed unnaturally large. My hand smoothed the creases in the dress. It hugged my figure and flowed out at the sleeves and bottom. I had looked better than any of the other times I had gotten dressed. How had Lometh made me look good?

"Truly Elena, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen! All the elleths are so jealous of you because of how the people look at you!" She stood back and looked at me. My face got hot.

"People don't look at me," I denied. The elves were so beautiful here. I do not know how they thought I could compare.

"Whatever you think Elena," Lometh rolled her brown eyes at me.

"Will you be going to the dinner?" I asked Lometh.

"No! I hate crowds and my sister has come to visit!" Lometh's sister was also half-elven, but she was a lot younger and had a different father. Currently, she lived in Gondor among humans.

"Tell Elaura I said hi!" Lometh nodded. She had told me that she was excited to tell Elaura all that was happening. Lometh had urged her sister to come to Rivendell because of the looming war.

"Of course," Lometh and I turned to hear another knock at the door. "I will not be able to escort you to the dinner, so I asked another," She opened the door.

A gorgeous lady walked through the door frame. Actual light seemed radiate from her as her laughter filled the air. Her long black hair swung from side to side as she approached and her blue orbs danced with happiness. She was truly the definition of beauty.

"Hello Lady Elena. It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Arwen!" My eyes widened. Holy shit, it was Arwen. She looked to be about twenty, but I knew that she had to be over a thousand years old. She smiled and revealed her perfect teeth. Her arms embraced me in a hug.

"Lady Arwen! I cannot believe I am final meeting you! It is an honor! Thank you for all your clothes and kindness," I bowed not knowing what to do.

"Rise! You do not bow to me," She hooked her arm with mine. "I should be the one thanking you. My father has told me all about you! You alerted Glorifindel and me, so we could save Frodo Baggins! I believe you saved him a second time as well!" Her words were beautiful and came out as though she was singing.

Lometh said her goodbyes to us, and Lady Arwen escorted me to a huge hall. She was very lighthearted and spoke of Rivendell lovingly. I wondered if she was as anxious as I am. She would get to see her love, Aaragon. By the time we arrived in front of huge wooden doors, I knew she would make a great queen one day.

Two blonde male elves bowed to us and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Arwen squeezed my pale hand. I gulped and nodded. The doors opened. A massive table was set on a patio. It was lined with a plethora of seats and people. Men, dwarves, and elves sat together in different attires from their native lands. Everyone, including Elrond who sat at the end of the table, looked to us and rose. Elves with their graceful bodies gliding behind their chairs, and the men and dwarves grunted as they stood behind theirs. Hundreds of eyes were upon both us, all of them seeming inquisitive. As Arwen led me down, the glittering orbs followed us. I looked out in the crowd for comfort. I tried to find Bilbo, Thanion, or Lithnonir, but all I could see was a sea of unfamiliar faces. Arwen unfolded her arm from mine and kissed my cheek.

"I must sit with Estel. Go to Thanion. I will visit you soon!" I thanked Arwen and she smiled her heavenly smile and left me. As I was about to freak out, a hand cupped my elbow. Even through the material of my dress, I could feel sparks on my skin. A shiver trembled through my spine and I looked up to face those silver eyes.

"Legolas," I breathed out. I had not since him since the day they formed the fellowship. I felt like energy had just been injected in me. His face was hard and serious and I couldn't read his emotion. He was in formal attire. A gray shirt and black pants garbed him as well as silver lining his arms and around his head. His hand gripped me tightly and he led us down the table area.

"I did not want you to look like a fool. You looked like you were having trouble finding your seat. I have heard Thanion and Lithnonir have invited you to dine with us," His smooth voice came out.

"I could have found my own way," I jerked my arm from his. My eyes connected with Lithnonir's and I sat in the empty seat next to him across from Thanion. The vacant seat next to mine was filled by none other than the Mirkwood Prince. Great, this was going to be an interesting night. All around us wood elves sat. They all had dark clothing on. Their eyes pierced through me, and I it surprised me how stupid I was to forget about who I looked like. Some stares were poisonous while others were scared. I had decided to look down at my plate.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Lady Elena!" I looked up to see Thanion smirking at me.

"Thank you Thanion. You look quite dashing yourself," I snorted quietly and smiled at him, silently thanking him for saying something. I saw Legolas freeze in the corner of my eye. Good. I had sympathy for him, but I did not deserve to be treated the way he treated me.

Elrond raised himself up and greeted everybody. He started giving a speech of how brave everyone was to travel here in such a perilous time. I hadn't thought about how dangerous it actually would be to travel. They didn't have cars or trains or planes. They had to spend weeks on horse or feet with the possibility of attacks from orcs, goblins, trolls, or other beasts. I was in awe how many people traveled.

"I would like to propose a toast for The Fellowship! The brave company of nine will travel to help us win this war!" We all rose our glasses. Elrond did not announce anything about the ring. I wonder how many people actually knew.

"Also, we raise our glasses to Lady Elena who has joined us from afar. She is responsible for possibly saving everyone's lives," Oh no, that's me. Elrond again did not give away too much. I guess he was referring to how I saved the ring-bearer.

Everyone cheered, "To the Fellowship, to Lady Elena," and the wine was downed by all, except for me. My shaky hand set the glass down on the table. Even Legolas poured the alcohol in his mouth like it was a race. I didn't blame him.

Dinner was served, and I started eating to keep myself occupied. I also was scared of talking. The Mirkwood elves seemed to glance at me frequently, and it was making me jittery.

"So, Elena where have you been for all these days?" Lithnonir nudged me while cutting his meat.

"I've been studying some Elvish," I said quietly trying to ignore the stares.

"Oh, have you," He chuckled. "Have you been practicing on the fields? Thanion and I have not seen you since the day when you destroyed him.

"No," I admitted.

"Are you not going to deny your brother's accusation?" Some blonde elf sitting next to Thanion said. He looked concerned.

"What accusation?" Thanion stuffed some salad into his mouth. I giggled at his expression. Legolas looked at me and frowned again.

"That she beat you," His velvety voice chimed in. "You are one of our best guards."

"Tis true my prince. We were sword fighting and she beat me! I must say she is amazing and has a natural ability for it," Thanion raised his glass towards me and sucked down the remaining liquid.

"You have been training for hundreds of years," Blondie wouldn't give it up.

"I think it is my um Doppelgänger qualities. I still need lots of training though," I tried to diffuse this.

"Oh! What are you going to do when Thanion and I are gone," Lithnonir looked to me. I had thought about continuing training, but I thought I would be fine on my own. I opened my mouth ready to reply when Thanion cut in

"You need someone to train you! You are going to be traveling to Lothlorien!" The elf wouldn't give up. Lithnonir and Thanion exchanged a glance.

"Legolas, you are one of the best fighters in Mirkwood. Will you help train Elena until you leave for your quest?" Lithnonir addressed Legolas. Legolas stared blankly at him, unreadable.

"Uhh-" I began.

"Of course I will. She needs to be taught how to fight properly. I want to see if she is as good as you says she is," His comment surprised me. He was going to train me? I thought he hated me. Maybe he just said it for show and wasn't actually going to keep his word.

For the rest of dinner, I talked with Lithnonir and Thanion, and eventually some wood elves made small talk with me. Legolas was quiet and just seemed to listen to us talk. Sometimes, I felt like I could feel his stare on me, but I was too scared to turn and see. When the dinner was coming to a close, I looked around and saw some dwarves stumbling around with goblets in their hands and liquor running down their beards.

I almost jumped when Legolas leaned toward me motioning for me to come closer.

"Elrond wants you to meet the Fellowship," His breath tickled my ear, but I refused to react. I nodded.

"I guess this means this is goodbye!" Lithnonir stood. Thanion got up from his seat also and was now standing with his brother. Legolas and I got up and I peered over to where I saw Elrond before. He was gone, and I suspected him and the rest of the Fellowship left to his office.

"I am going to miss you," I admitted to the elves. They smirked.

"Lady Elena, it was a pleasure getting to know you," Thanion bowed.

"If we all survive this you should come to Mirkwood," Lithnonir added. Oh god, I could not think that far in advance.

"Thank you so much for everything and I hope to see you to again," I stared at the brothers. They were so different yet so alike. I blinked back tears and hugged them both.

"Elena, let us meet Elrond now," Legolas tugged on my sleeve.

Thanion whispered something Elvish in my ear that meant something like 'Good Luck', but I couldn't be certain because of his hushed voice. I took one last look at them and waved, and I followed Legolas out.

As we left the crowd, I noticed we were heading to Elrond's office. I was started to get a hang of the halls.

We were silent most of the way until we were near.

"Are you fraternizing with Thanion?" Legolas asked. Anger shot through me.

"Thanion is my friend and I have not known him for long! It is none of your business," I had to control myself. "But you know what, I hope I do see him again," I said just to make him angry. I strided on ahead of him. Legolas pulled my arm and I gasped about to get even more furious.

"Elena, wait," He said quietly. I stopped and looked into his face. His eyes were full of sadness. "I am sorry. I…" He didn't know how to explain myself. I thought he was the ass, but I didn't realize what an ass I was being too.

"Legolas, it's okay. I'm sorry," I cooled down and there were no more words said. When we arrived, Gandalf shuffled us in.

"Finally, Elena let me introduce you to Boromir," I shook the tall man's hand. He had dirty blonde hair and a shadow of a beard. He smiled warmly at me and shook my hand with great force.

"Lady Elena it seems as though you are a beauty inside and out," I smiled and thanked him as Gandalf brought who I suspected was Gimli. The man was very short and hefty. He had a red curly beard with big green eyes. His axe was swinging at his side ready.

"Lady Elena, I am Gimli son of Gloin. Lassie, it is a pleasure to meet you," I shook his thick hand.

"Master Dwarf, it is a joy to meet you," I couldn't believe I was meeting the Fellowship right now.

"And I am Aragorn," A voice said from behind me. I turned to face a tall, dark man. He was very handsome and strong looking. He was happy now, probably due to Arwen. Like her, I noticed, a light seemed to radiate from him.

"It's an honor to meet you," I almost bowed. He clapped his hand on my shoulder and went to go talk to Boromir.

"Now I'll introduce you to the fools," Gandalf laughed. He brought me over to who I thought were three children. The three turned around with mugs in their hands. They all had sandy blonde hair and blueish eyes.

"This is Master Pergrin, Master Meriadoc, and Master Samwise,"

"Oy! You saved Frodo!" Sam came up and hugged me. Soon, all three hobbits were on me and I was laughing. They were all jabbering about Frodo and I heard my name in their a couple times.

"Hi! I'm Elena Pembroke," I said, kneeling a little bit.

"Oh, we know!" Pippin winked at me. Merry hit him upside his head and they started squawking at each other.

Gandalf laughed at the hobbits, he seemed very merry. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and the hobbit I wanted to see was there. Frodo Baggins stood before me. His black, curly hair was vibrant and his face had more color than it did before. Even his eyes swam vibrantly with life. He looked amazing.

"Lady Elena," He bowed to me.

"Frodo!" I hugged him. I was so glad he was okay.

"Lady Elena, Elrond and you saved me," He said. I hugged him again. We were so close to losing him. I was about to ask him about Elrond because I hadn't seen him, but Legolas came over to me. Frodo and I only got to talk for a couple of minutes. He had only just starting telling me about his adventures in Rivendell.

"Elena come with me," He said. I gave my farewells and walked out of the office doors. Legolas looked on edge.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything but lead me to Elrond who had an open letter in his hand.

"The Lothlorien scouts were killed on the path you are supposed to travel on. The roads have been taken by orcs," Elrond spoke gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

EDITED

Chapter 11

That night, Legolas escorted me to my room after Elrond bequeathed his bitter news. It had been explained to me thoroughly; yet I still wanted to ask more questions. Apparently the elven soldiers had been on the road, the given path to Lothlorien, and orcs ambushed them. It was said that it was a hundred orcs against eleven men. Eleven men gave their lives so I could figure out what was wrong with me. Eleven men died because of me. Five had been slain and burned with the white mark of Saurman on their bodies. A messenger came by them on his way to the mountains. Elrond had suspected one elf had been taken prisoner. Judging by the marks in the land, it had look like a body had been drug in the dirt out into the forest. If he had been, Elrond told me information of me could have been tortured out of them. In all possibility, Saruman knew of my existence. That was all the information I heard because Legolas decided to whisk me away. As I looked back at Elrond, he looked solemnly at me.

"Legolas," I said when we approached my door. I paused and waited to see if he wanted to talk. Our walk had been silent. He nodded for me to continue. "I am in danger aren't I? Even here?" I asked the question that had been tugging on my brain. He didn't answer but turned away from me. Words were not spoken for some moments, and I could hear my heart thumping through my chest. I swore in that moment heard his faint heart too.

"Yes," He spoke truthfully. I sucked in breath. Not only was I in danger if Saruman knew I had knowledge of the war, but I was putting everybody else in danger the longer I stayed.

"Legolas! I'm putting everyone else in peril as well. I…" I wanted to suggest something, but I knew if I left know with more elven guards I could not assure my own safety as well as their own.

"I have to take my leave," he muttered and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"To converse with Elrond. We can figure this out," He turned and halted, looking at me as if it pained him.

"This isn't your problem you should be worrying about Frodo," He stiffened when I said that and a haunting smile appeared on his face.

"Elena, we will figure this out. Just forget about it for now. We will train at sunrise tomorrow," He swiveled himself around and walked out of my sight. I took one last glimpse of his braided, blonde, hair and went into my room. Lometh had the night and day off tomorrow because of her sister visiting, so it looked like it was going to be just me.

I wanted so much to be back in the office with the Fellowship. I wanted to laugh with them and hear of their adventures. I wanted to get to know them, but it seemed like time wasn't a luxury for me. I would have to think of my next move, and I would have to figure it out fast.

I could hardly sleep that night, and I was sure I hadn't even gotten a full three hours of sleep. I was awake way before the sun rose, and I was ready in some brown leggings and tunic. My hair was swept back into one braid that cascaded down my shoulder. Auspiciously, my body was full of energy, and I was surprisingly not weakened by my lack of sleep. I made my usual route to the training field right before the sun rose over the mountains and greeted the day. There were no human sounds on the field as I brushed trees by to enter. Animals could be heard skittering along branches and the forest floor, and the air hung thick with a musky scent of the wilderness. A plethora of weapons had disappeared from the wood racks they had been stored on; it had been from dispersion of people. It seemed they had left earlier before the light had a chance to guide them home. I would miss the mixture of people that had come, especially Thanion and Lithnonir. A worried feeling crept up on me. Wonder filled me up urging to me to think if I would ever see them again.

Caught off guard, I was tackled from above. A huge mass sprang on me and I fell to the ground getting my breath knocked out of me. Dirt and grass stuck to my face as my arms were pulled behind my back.

"You cheater!" I yelled to Legolas who currently had me in an interesting position. I couldn't see his smirk, but I felt it. Thoughts about yesterday and all the guest leaving vanished. A new feeling delved deep within me. It was one laced with passion.

"First lesson. Always observe your surroundings and do not get side-tracked," He pushed my arms back down, but then offered a hand to help me up. The wood elf flashed a rare smile showing off his very white teeth and colorful personality. He was clad in silver armor and black clothing, making him look dangerous like a panther. He looked ready for any battle. His long blonde hair fell across his shoulders with no braids in it today. My hand caught his and a jolt went through me. Why the fuck was this a side effect of being a doppelgänger? His smile faded and he disconnected with me quickly as soon as I was on my feet.

"Okay Master Elf, I see you want to play the hard way. Let's get on to the actual fighting," Bring it on. His lips turned into a semi-smile and everything went back to normal.

"First you will run some laps," He smirked at me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the weapons. Running? Are you serious?

"Sometimes, you may have to run from your enemy if there are too profuse. It is not a cowardly thing to do. You run because you accept you cannot fight anymore. So, since you are new to fighting, you will run," For the next hour, I ran laps around the forest. I had gone past trees, trees, and oh more trees. I felt like I had been running in circles. Occasionally I tried to stop and rest, but Legolas was always there either behind me or in a tree urging me to go on. I could not let the elf win, so I let the competitive side of me take over. By the time I had made it back to the field, the sun was newly risen and lit the sky with bright light. Sweat droplets covered my face and neck as I placed my hands on my knees trying to regulate my breath. I could have gone more, but Legolas led me back here.

"Here," He handed me a flask and a square of bread. I looked questionable at the items.

"Eat. Drink. It is water and lembas bread," with that I drank half of the water and ate the portion of bread, regaining some of my strength.

"I want you to start with the bow today because you can pick your enemies off faster that way," Legolas led me to the shelf. There was a huge piece of red fabric that covered something on the shelf. He probably wanted to use the bow so he could show off one of his best skills, I smirked.

"Before Thanion and Lithnonir left today, they wanted me to give you something," My mouth dropped. They got me a present. Legolas motioned for me to look, and he stepped aside. I drew the material off and gasped. It was a bow. My hands ran over it as I admired its quality. It was a huge bow made of lightly colored wood. Runes had been engraved into it, and I picked it up to get a better look. Remarking how nimble it was, I was in awe. A leather quiver filled with numerous bows had been its partner.

"They must have noted your interest in the weapons," Legolas said. I nodded too excited for words. This was a weapon of my very own.

"This is amazing! I cannot believe they just gave it to me," My fingers traced along the smooth ridges.

"Tis from Mirkwood," Legolas went over to inspect the other weapons, probably picking one out for himself.

"Oh, and was it Thanion's or Lithnonir's?" I questioned its origin. This bow had probably been used in battles for a thousand years. I had a feeling it had thought and memories packed into it. Legolas smirked and pulled out a sleek white bow for himself.

"Nay, tis one of my old bows," I gulped after he said it.

"Thank you," I whispered he nodded and led me to some targets. I suddenly remembered the day he found me here where I discovered I shot the arrow brilliantly. Sweat started to bead on to my palms, and I realized how nervous I was.

"Let me see how you position yourself. Act like you are ready to shoot," Legolas crossed his arms and stood back. Just breathe, Elena. My left foot instinctively went in front as I drew my arms with the bow and arrow my chin rested right where the butt of the arrow was and I let out a breath. I wanted to let go and watch the arrow strike something, but then Legolas's words popped into my brain. My stance was not broken for a minute as the blonde elf observed me. Out of the corner of my eye I observed him as well. His facial expressions indicated how he perplexed he was.

"What am I doing wrong?" I relaxed my arms and the bow went flaccid.

"No! Put it back up," The warden commanded. I rushed to regain my composure with the bow.

"Release," He said. With his word, I liberated the arrow, letting it spring perfectly in the center of the target. I sighed and relaxed. I had done it as well as I had before.

"How did you do that? Did you lie when you said you had no previous experience," I shook my head just as mesmerized as him. I shook my head at his question

"I guess it is just your 'supernatural abilities' as Elrond puts it," He exhaled. "I will just have to train you harder. With that, I shot a couple more arrows at the target, and seeing that I would make every mark he started to tell me to shoot other things. I shot countless things that day, even a browning leaf off a tree. I did not blunder.

"Seeing as you are not challenged enough, we should move on to contact fighting," He observed. I got a sip of water and then continued training. Like Lithnonir and Thanion, he taught me stances and moves I soon became bored with.

When we finally started fighting, I tried to keep up with the elf, but he was too fast for me. Blocking him was easier, but I could never land a blow on him. For an hour we probably brawled, neither of us letting up, but I was getting weaker. I knew I would have bruises on my legs and fists tomorrow. Just when I was about to give up my dignity, my fist connected with him. I punched him and he fell with me leaning over, trying to regain my balance. My eyes connected with his surprise ones and my tensed shoulders began to relax. His lips parted and he smiled a devilish smile and flipped me over using one arm.

"What did I say? Never let your guard down. When you think you have won, make sure you actually have," He helped me back up. I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Okay, that is enough for today. You need to work on your physical combat, and we will start training with some different weapons tomorrow," He threw his bow strap over his shoulder and picked up the flask offering me some. I drank it greedily. The elf had tired me out. He laughed at me, but when I looked to him he hid his emotions once again.

"You did well today," He finally said. I smiled, too tired to speak. My braid had become frizzy and was sticking to my neck. Hastily, I unbraided it and flipped my hair over, trying to get some of it to dry. I balled it up and made it into a high bun on the top of my head.

"Your hair looks very unusual," Legolas raised an eyebrow. Too exhausted to make a comeback I motioned for him to come along.

We parted separate ways, and I retired to my room to get ready for the day. It had to be a couple hours before midday. We must have practiced for hours! The blazing sun was high at its peak. My room was tranquil and I could not wait to relax my stinging muscles.

"I have put water in your tub my lady," A voice startled me. A petite blonde elf was in front of my bathroom.

"Thank you," I bowed to her. She curtseyed and left. Someone was in a hurry. Even though Lometh wasn't working today, they didn't have to get me another server. I would have gladly gotten the water myself, even though my arms and back ached. I hadn't remembered the last time I worked out like that; yet my body and moves seemed to be in perfect condition.

Letting my body soak for a while, I had realized something. Last night, Legolas had gone to talk to Elrond about my situation and future plans. He didn't mention it when we were training and I forget to ask him about the dilemma! Shit. I laid back, getting the dirt and grime off myself.

What would be my options? Would they try to move me to someplace else or try to get me to Lothlorien? Everything seemed so muddled in my head, and I could tell which decision would be best for others as well as me. I knew the longer I spent here, the more I possibly put these people at risk. If I went to Lothlorien would the elves there be at risk too? Elves were amazing fighters, but I feared the powers of Sauron and Saruman. I didn't doubt that they had ever been denied what they wanted. What if Saruman didn't even hear information about, I let my body relax. I hoped that was the option. My real assumption was buried deep inside me.

I dressed for the day in a light blue gown that was casual. Arwen seemed to have lots of clothes, especially ones that fit me. The afternoon was getting cooler as the month got later and later. The Fellowship would be off soon, I remembered with a breeze of the chilliness.

"Come and join us Elena," Gandalf called to me from a stone porch. I had not even realized that my feet had led me into the great hall. My legs led me through some stone arches as I attained a better view of Gandalf and Elrond sitting at a small wooden table. They were the last people I expected to see right now. They had been so confined and secretive lately, but here they were, lounging around. I guess they were more lax because of all the people the left.

"Elrond, Gandalf," I nodded to them politely as I sat down.

"Legolas and I discussed what your next move should be yesterday," Elrond announced. Gandalf raised his head a little more, letting out a weary and annoyed sigh. It seemed like whatever verdict Elrond had made, Gandalf did not esteem.

"I'm not sure what I should do. I feel like finding more about myself is imperative; yet, it is so dangerous," I looked to the distance. The plain truth was I was frightened of the orcs and evil things. Even though it was normal for people to have fear, specifically me since I had been thrown into Arda, I felt like it consumed me. Fear was my hamartia.

"If I stay, I will be endangering you and your people," I told Elrond. A silver leaflet band wrapped around his head, and his silver clothes moved like a river when he did. His stare was serious and thoughtful.

"Maybe I should set out to Lothlorien with a guide or two," Now, I felt that leaving was my only choice.

"That is not an option. We cannot put you in danger Elena. My people and I can fend for ourselves. Even though I have heard you are a brilliant combatant, what do you know of the land or the things lurking in it?" He was right, but I had to find a way out.

"Legolas and I have decided you will stay in Rivendell until the war is over," He said calmly. What!?

"What about the option we talked about Elrond?" Gandalf looked utterly shocked by the lord's decision. I heard them talking, almost arguing, but my mind was starting to fade away. Worry was overriding me.

It was too dangerous for everyone else for me to stay. I could change fate. Something told me fate might have already changed from just my coming here into this world. Who knew what else could happen?


	12. Chapter 12

EDITED

Chapter 12

The weeks hastened by as I kept a continual schedule that supplied heaps of training and studying. Autumn winds had turned into winter ones, even though it wasn't as cold as I expected it to be. Night after night I looked over countless maps of Middle Earth, trying to figure out different paths, twists, and turns around the land. If I was to be stuck here, I had to learn my way around. I had to assimilate because it didn't look like I was getting closer to home anytime soon.

I was basically on house arrest. I was to be confined in Rivendell until the threat disappeared. I knew Elrond was very somnolent due to the impending war, and I had a strong feeling even he didn't believe good would prevail over evil. I wish I could have told them all. I just wanted to tell everybody it would be okay, but I knew I couldn't.

I had tried to put up a blithe cover, but I knew most knew I was upset. Elrond's decision of me staying got around quickly. The elves were overjoyed because they were blind to the real me. They didn't know of the other elves' murders on the road to Lothlorien yet. They also didn't know how the evil could consume them if they found out about me and reached Rivendell. The elves of Rivendell were all blissfully ignorant. Even Lometh was; I didn't want to tell her too much because I knew she would worry and the information was dangerous to know.

Training with Legolas had been very good for me. The training fields weren't as vacant usually as the first day I trained with him. Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and even the hobbits trained some. I was good at making small talk with them, but our relationships hadn't delved deeper. Even Frodo seemed to be so distant. The ring was taking a toll on him, I could tell. With Legolas's training I was an enhanced fighter, and strangely I thought it benefited him as well as me. He had warmed up to me a little bit and was kinder with me, but he still was quiet and didn't share much about himself. He took his first rule to me seriously. He didn't ever let his guard down.

Days blurred together and turned into weeks, and I found myself forgetting more and more of my home. The cars, the people, the city, the way of life, it all started to recede from me. Sometimes I found myself to forget the life I once had completely. The hope of finding out who I was was disappearing along with it. My days at Rivendell were bleaker than I wanted them to be. How could had I been so unhappy in such a tranquil place?

"Elena?" Legolas pulled me from my mind one day as we were walking back from the training field.

"What's up?" I said forgetting my terminology.

"Umm," He looked up at the sky. I sighed, forgetting about my expression.

"It's a saying people use where I come from. Yes?" I asked.

"Has anyone told you about our departure?" His question froze me. What day was it? I remember while reading the books, the Fellowship had left in late December.

"When are you leaving?" I said looking to the elf. Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship would be leaving soon while I would stay behind and wait for the war to end. His eyes showed me he was distraught.

"We will be leaving the night after tonight. Elrond has told us it is time, and we shall use the night's guard for our leave," He said. He sounded like he had expected me to know. No one had told me. Now that I thought about it, he had been acting strange for the past week, more meek than usual. There had also been more of the Fellowship training on the fields.

"Oh," I said looking down to the ground. I hadn't really thought about what I would do after they left, especially Legolas. I felt like I had grown more attached to him. I mean I still thought he was an ass at times and he was very conservative with his feelings, but he had trained me hard and well. While most elves were busy preparing for war and for the Fellowship's leave, he had been my companion, my teacher. He had taught me new battle strategies, how to be as silent as him in the forest, and he had shown me what I could eat and drink when I was stranded in the wilderness.

"I am sorry to say that today's lesson was our last," We had brawled with swords today, and he had pressed me very hard. Of course, he had won with his métier and his cleverness, but I felt I had improved from the first time we trained first. Legolas had stood stationary under a willow tree. The morning sun washed over him and made him radiant. His features were much defined, and I realized he was truly beautiful. A deep feeling swelled within me, and sadness enveloped within me.

"Do not be sorry. You have taught me so much. I am afraid I won't be able to put my fighting skills to much use though. I will stay here until the war is over," I looked at him upset.

"Tis good that you will stay here. I told Elrond it would be the best option," My face scrunched up when he said that.

"What?" I said. His eyes grew brighter and he seemed to be a little irritated.

"It is your best interest that you stay here. Elrond wanted you to continue your trip, but I convinced him to let you stay," He was the reason I had to stay here? I walked closer to him, getting more furious with every step.

"Do you realize what you have done!?" I screamed. I hoped no one had heard because we were very close to Elrond's home. He had ruined everything for me! How could I stay here for months and months wasting my time? I wanted to fucking figure out what was going on with me so everything could return to normal. "Who the fuck knows what I am!? My only hope lies in Lothlorien and you might have just ruined my chances! How could you do this to me? Do you think I am weak?" I sputtered out in my rage. He shifted positions and walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. My body tensed with his closeness. His face was inching towards mine , and I could feel his cool breath on my face. I thought he was about to kiss me, but I was wrong.

"You are not weak Elena. You are one of the strongest humans I know. I just…" H trailed off looking beyond me. "It's too dangerous. You can't die again," He whispered. I didn't even think he realized what he had said. Again? Of course. This is why he had been training me and spending time with me. I yanked his hand. I had to urge to hurt the elf, but right now I wanted to be as far away as possible.

"Again?" I repeated. After I said it, he had grasped his blunder. He opened his mouth to speak, but I opened my mouth first.

"I am not Arya! I am not her!" I cried out. He had been helping me all along because the girl he loved and lost shared the same face as me.

"You ruined everything for me because you didn't want to lose something you have already lost! Arya is dead! She is gone! She is never coming back, and I am not her," I continued to yell at him. I hadn't even realized my rash words until I came to my senses. Looking back to his face, I saw the harm I had just given him. He looked as though he was stabbed. His face was utterly in shock and disgust. How could I have been so heartless? My emotions were now changing from anger to him and myself.

"I see," He whispered. "Goodbye Elena. I think this will be our last meeting even if I survive this war," He said, looking me one last time in the eye. His hands were in fists now making his muscles in his arms bigger and more menacing. He looked ready to attack, but then that front dissipated and he relaxed. He was defeated.

"Wait Legolas… I didn't mean…," But, the elf had already disappeared from my sight. My heart felt as if it had shattered in a million pieces, but I was sure Legolas felt worse than I.

I was almost to my room when I Gandalf. He was walking along the hallway. His eyes peered up and down as if he was searching for something.

"Hi Gandalf!" I called out to be polite. I wasn't really in the mood for talking after what happened, but I couldn't just ignore the wizards. Gandalf was in his grey robes. They draped over him and matched his unruly grey hair and beard.

"Ah, Elena! I wanted to see you! I have not been able to converse with you in a while and I am afraid I will be leaving in a short while!" The old wizard came towards me. Great, he wanted to talk. I swallowed down the memories from earlier and tried to make myself happy to see him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"What is it Gandalf?" I looked around also, sensing his urgency. The wizard's face turned grave and sad for me. Had he run into Legolas?

"Elena, I need to talk to you alone. I have some news for you," I motioned for him to follow me to my room. He looked around wearily from time to time on the way making sure no one saw or followed us. I hoped Lometh wasn't in my room. When we arrived, he shut the door and sighed.

"I have been trying to collect information about Saruman for the past two fortnights. Elrond had advised against at first because it is dangerous to go looking for that kind of information with all the spies out there, but I had to. Messages have replayed themselves to me on the wind. Darker things than I thought have been stirring. I have heard from more than one source that Saruman knows of you," He said grimly. My worst fear came true. A dangerous frisson went through me at the thought of Saruman.

"What does he know?" I dared to ask. Maybe he hadn't heard of my abilities.

"I do not know much, but I am certain he does not know of your abilities and of you being a doppelgänger. I fear he knows of you knowledge nonetheless," I gasped at his information.

"Gandalf, I have to leave," I whispered. The old man looked at me like I was forsaken. He knew as well as I that I was damned if I stayed and I was damned if I left. If I stayed though, I would be damning everyone else.

"I know lady. I have spoken to Elrond and Legolas about you leaving, but they will not have you go to Lothlorien. This morning I am afraid I have heard even worse news," He paused looking to me to see if I was keeping up. I was more than keeping up. "I have heard orcs may come to Rivendell," My eyes widened. That had not happened in the tale! Orcs hadn't come to Rivendell. My presence was putting more people in danger.

"What am I to do?" I asked. I was ready to do anything even if it put my life at risk. I could not risk other lives. The elves here had been so kind to me and I could not repay them with staying here and getting them slaughtered.

"Just last night the three of us formed an idea. We want to get you out of Rivendell within the next couple of days and send you to Mirkwood," Legolas had popped into my mind. I bet he was the one who had suggested it.

"What about Lothlorien?" I asked. That was where my answers lied. I felt like I would be out of reach for conclusions if I left for Mirkwood.

"We need to protect you first before we get answers. We can hopefully get them later," Gandalf looked doubtful when he said that. It was liked he believe we were all doomed to Sauron's power. I felt defeated. I had to just listen to their council. Maybe Mirkwood would be the best place for me. Arya had come from there, maybe I could get answers there. Somehow deep in my mind, I knew Lothlorien was the only place I could find my peace.

"Okay. When do I leave?" I said, unsure of the plan. I had to keep everyone else in mind though. It wasn't just my life at the stake.

"Elrond's two sons will take you two nights from now after the Fellowship has left," It seemed as Elrond, Legolas, and Gandalf had this all planned out. Why hadn't Legolas told me of this before? Maybe, a voice in my head spoke up, he was going to tell you before you totally went off on him.

"I will start preparing," I nodded. I was still so hesitant, but I didn't feel the urge to fight back. Gandalf seemed pleased that I had not fought him on this. I had already caused more trouble than what I was worth. If the three of them thought it was the best decision, I had to go along with it.

"Elrond is too busy to talk to you, but he will see to you as soon as the Fellowship leaves do not worry," He placed a hand on my head and smiled proudly at me.

"You are so brave Elena. You will find what you seek. Not all answers are in the form you think they are in," Gandalf composed a riddle for me.

"Now go, rest while you can before your journey. Mirkwood is one of the safest places in Arda and you will be safe for the time being. There wil1 be a feast tomorrow night before the Fellowship is off. I will see you then," I thanked the great wizard and he left. Imperative decisions had been placed and made today and it wasn't even midday.

The rest of the day I stayed in my room, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I was also trying to empty my head with thoughts about a certain elf. My bow and quiver full of arrows seemed to stare at me from my dresser as the hours passed by. Closer to night, Lometh arrived and brought me fresh clothes sent from Elrond. These were to be the clothes I would travel in. In the parcel she gave me there were three sets of wool leggings and colored tunics, a winter coat, and leather cords and belts. I had stuffed them in my book bag along with the ruminants I had from my world. A sleeping mat and other supplies I would need also arrived for me. They all seemed to fit well in my book bag as I rolled them tightly up, compacting them in the bag. By the end of the day, I had packed everything except food and water for the long trip ahead of me. I had even gotten hygienic things such as a brush and a strange Elvish toothbrush. I guess I would have to clean myself in rivers. Lometh has told me it would take me a couple weeks to get to Mirkwood if my party rode fast on horses.

I was nervous. This would be my first time traveling outside of Rivendell. I was scared and sad for leaving the Fellowship and Rivendell. There could be many strange creatures on the way. Strangely, I was also excited to leave ad hopefully fight. I had decided I would take my bow with me. Rather than hoping for no fights, I hoped I would get to use it along the way.

Everything strangely seemed like an out of body experience that night and the next morning. It hadn't felt like I was about to leave. For months I pined to leave and search for answers, and now that I was leaving, to a place that I hadn't thought about going to, it seemed too surreal. I didn't speak much to Lometh about it. She was very upset I was leaving, and I didn't want to give her too much information just in case it would trouble her. I would miss her so much. There were so many people I would miss: Elrond, Bilbo, Gandalf, Lometh, all the elves, Frodo, the Fellowship, and even Legolas. Actually the more I thought about it, I would miss Legolas the most. Even though I was so furious with him I couldn't deny my feelings. There was just something about him. I broke my thoughts away from everyone here and tried to think about Mirkwood. I would get to see Thanion and Lithnonir again! They wouldn't know of my coming due to my speedy decision of going there, so it would be a surprise.

I wish I had spent my time in Rivendell not under urgency so I could have delved deeper into the culture and society.

The night came and went as I did not sleep well. Lately, I had been only getting a couple hours of sleep each night. It seemed to suffice me, but I was always so restless.

In the morning I met my companions for my upcoming trip. I ended up spending the whole day with Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. I had found out they were twins. They both had their father's long dark hair, but they had brighter eyes. Luckily, they were light hearted elves and their jokes and laughter made me forget about my sorrow. They had spoken of Mirkwood highly and said I would enjoy it. Even though the place was dark and gloomy, from what they told me, they had talked about all the people and parties that really lightened the whole place up. I was now more excited to go than before. I almost forgot my problems when they spoke of it. Nervousness also crept up on me as I thought of what people would think of me. Arya had lived there. What if they treated me the way Lithnonir and Thanion first treated me? What if they didn't welcome me? I shared my fears with the elven men and they put my fears to rest. It was surprising how well we took to each other. If I was to go, I was glad it would be with them.

"I guess we have to get ready for father's banquet," Elrohir noted when the sun was setting. I sighed getting up with them. They day was ending, and after the feast the Fellowship would be off. I didn't know if I would ever see them again, especially Legolas.

"I will see you two tomorrow if I don't get to talk to you tonight!" I hugged the elves. They both smiled at me in a similar way and we parted. When I got to my room, I noticed Lometh sniffling. The poor elleth was teary-eyed.

"What's wrong Lometh?" I asked rushing to her.

"Lady Elena! You are leaving tomorrow! What will I do without you?" She cried and hugged me tight. My heart tightened. I would miss Lometh so much.

"Lometh I will see you again. I know it! This will only be for a little while," I hesitated, hoping she didn't noticed, I continued. "You have done so much for me and I don't know how to thank you enough! I will always remember your kindness and our friendship," I hugged her tight and then ran over to my book bag. I pulled out one of my most favorite things. My watch. Besides my necklace which I rarely took off it was my most treasured item. It was a silver band with an elaborate clasp and square that was supposed to tell the time. Because of it getting soaked from the waterfall when I first arrived, it hadn't told time. It was still so beautiful and meant so much to me. My mother had given it to me right after I was adopted when I was 17. She was the only one to take interest in adopting me after I was pulled out of a fire. That was a whole different story though, one I didn't like to dwell on. I hated to think about my past because I had trouble remembering, but my mother had always been there for me. She was the only person I truly loved from my world.

"Lometh, I want you to have this. This was from my mother. It is supposed to tell time in my world," I said placing it around her wrist. She gasped.

"Lady Elena, I cannot accept this. This is too beautiful," She said.

"Please, Lometh. I want you to have it. You mean so much to me and I want to thank you," I smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you," She whispered and hugged me. After we talked a little bit about the times we had here, she decided to get me ready for the feast.

"This is the last feast you will have in Rivendell for now," She announced. Great, she seemed to have a plan.

"Oh no, Lometh what are you going to dress me in?" I laughed. She went into the small connecting bathroom and brought out a huge dress. It was a golden robe that had vibrant and exquisite, more so than the dress I war to the departing banquet for all the people that left after the council.

"Lometh did you get this one from Arwen too!?" I asked.

"Of course. She specifically picked this one out for you," She stated. I sighed. I hadn't gotten to talk with Arwen a lot. Occasionally I got to see her around the castle, but she was always with Aaragon. I understood why she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. They were so beautiful and pure together. I wished I could find a love like that. My mind started shifting to a thought, but there was a block that prevented me from thinking about it further. I sighed, and started putting the dress over my head.

My blonde hair was let free and straight, no braids of pins. My face was a little red from being in the sun, but it wasn't too noticeable, especially in this dress. The dress was a fine gold and it reminded me of a river as it flowed. The beautiful ball gown fit me well and I smiled.

"Lometh, thank you," I hugged her once more.

She ended up escorting me to the dinner.

A hobbit rushed up to me as soon as I entered. I said my goodbyes to Lometh and got dragged away by Pippin. I laughed as he lead me to a seat next to him. On my other side Bilbo sat. The three other hobbits sat across from me and the rest of the fellowship besides Legolas sat beside them. Legolas was nowhere to be found that dinner.

"Oi! I wanted her to sit next to me," Sam shouted at Pippin.

"Boys, you can all talk to me," I smirked. The hobbits laughed and downed their mugs. I suspected beer to be in them.

"Elena! It is so wonderful to see you again!" Bilbo spoke to me.

"Bilbo! I have missed you. Have you been spending a lot of time with your nephew," I looked over to a smiling Frodo. He nodded and started jabbering about him.

"Did you know that I once went on an adventure myself?" Bilbo announced. I laughed, of course I did.

"Not again," Merry muttered.

"Well, along the way we met some trolls!" Bilbo started. Even though I had heard the story and the hobbits had heard it many times we were all intrigued. Hearing it from Bilbo himself was incredible and most of the dinner I listened to him retell his tale.

When dinner was almost over, Merry and Pippin had convinced me to down two mugs of beer. I knew it wasn't smart, but I was so overwhelmed. It wasn't like I got drunk; I could just feel a little tingling sensation throughout my body.

Elrond was sitting at the head of the table like he always did. This night he did not seem jolly. His eyes observed everyone and focused in closely on the members of the fellowship. I could somehow sense he was scared for them. I was too even though I knew their fate. I would not get to meddle in it from this point on. Elladan and Elrohir sat with him as well as Arwen.

Arwen looked very lovely. She wore a pink ball gown with a silver band similar to her father's upon her head. She seemed to be observant like her father but sank close to Aragorn. This would be their last time together for a while. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, but yet again I kind of could.

While I stared at, she turned to look at me. Her eyes seemed melancholy, almost as if she was trying to tell me something. Her blues eyes burned into mine. Then, she tore away her glance and whispered something to Aragorn. He nodded to her and she embraced him before getting up and walking towards the door. My eyes followed her as she turned back and looked at me before exiting. She was trying to tell me something. She wanted to talk to me. I gazed around to see if anyone else had noticed.

No one was paying attention though. They were all trying to soak up the happiness before the Fellowship left to their dangerous duty.

"I have to go now," I spoke. The hobbits all looked to me.

"So soon?" Frodo's smile started to fade. I smiled a sad smile.

"Frodo you will be leaving soon. I have t prepare for my journey to Mirkwood as well," Earlier in the night I had given them few details about my journey. Bilbo seemed to be delighted and told me to say hello for him to the king. Frodo looked to his napkin. I got up and embraced Pippin and Bilbo who was on my side. I walked over to the other and gave the other three hobbits hugs too. I gave Frodo a big one.

"Frodo, believe me when I say you will be alright," I whispered in his ear.

"I wish you all of luck," He said to me.

"As do I for you," I nodded. I headed down to the table where Argorn, Gimili, Boromir, Gandalf, and Elrond sat.

"Good luck to you and may your journey may be safe," I said," I must retire now," I bent down to hug all of them. They seemed surprised, but I didn't know if I would see them again. I knew I wouldn't see Boromir again. I tried to keep myself from thinking about his fate.

"You are all so brave," I whispered. "Tell Legolas I am sorry," I added. They didn't question me, and I was thankful. Who knew if I would ever see him again either, even if I was going to Mirkwood. Just saying his name made me ache with something I did not know of. The warriors smiled to me and gave me luck for my journey as well. Gandalf seemed to have a gleam in his eyes, like he knew something I didn't. I was thinking about what Arwen had to say to me, so I didn't ask him about it. I looked at them for the last time and exited the doors after bowing to Elrond. I would speak to him tomorrow.

I looked around the halls for Arwen. I thought she would have been waiting right outside for me, but I did not find her. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hall and I raced towards the direction I heard them from. I collided in with a hard mass.

"Shit!" I felt right on my ass. The alcohol seemed to still have an effect on me. A large hand sunk down to where I was and helped me up. I looked up to my savior and saw his blonde, braided hair ready for his journey. He was in warrior's clothes and army and his face was filled with determination until he looked at me.

"Lady Elena, you look stunning," he noted still grabbing on to my hand. I smelled something. Alcohol. It wasn't my alcohol either.

"Thank you Legolas," I said unsurely. Legolas was drunk. I didn't even know elves could get drunk. The smell of wine and beer hung over him.

"Elena I am... I am truly sorry for what I did. I mean I do not even know.." He trailed off, slurring a little bit. Oh god, what had I done to him.

"Legolas please, sober yourself and forget about what you and I said. Everything is all good," I said a little unsure. He looked to me and my breath caught. It was silent except for our breathing and my heart was speeding up rapidly.

"Elena," He said. He bent down and I could feel his breath on my cheek. My lips parted as I realized how close his were to mine. I didn't know if it was the alcohol, but something was influencing me to do this.

His hand went to my head as his fingers threaded through my hair. His other arm was now tightly around my waist, drawing me forward. My body was squished against his, and I was on fire. My arms traveled to around his neck, and he became closer and closer alluring me. I had no idea why, but I was so scared. Fear ran rampant through my veins. I was about to pull away when he commenced.

In one second his red lips were on mine. His soft lips flew to me feverishly. His lips became less gentle captured my bottom lip. My lips were on fire and I kissed back trying to quench the burn. Our kiss was filled with urgency as his hand ran through my hair. His strong muscles pulled me closer than I thought possible against his hard chest. Then before I knew it, I was slammed against the hall wall where he took my chin into both his hands kissing me deeper. I accepted his tongue when it slid across my lips. I felt like the flames dancing on my lips were burning hotter and hotter and the only thing I could do was stay attached to him. A small moan came from me and his hands went down to my thighs gripping them. He squeezed the back of them and started to pick me up. The kiss was enticing, so electric I had no idea what was going on, until I heard a voice.

A voice echoed along another hall, but it awakened me. Holy shit Legolas had just kissed me and I had kissed him back. I pushed him back breaking the bliss. He looked destroyed. I touched my lips, they were raw and stung. Legolas looked horrified. Was it really that bad for him? I was terrified of what he was going to say. His silver stare cut through me. Something deeper than need was in his eyes. Pain coursed through my head. What was going on? Before he could say anything to me, I ran.

I ran away from him in the direction of my room. Terrified he would follow I slammed my door shut once I was in and slid down the door, sitting against it. We just kissed!? Shit, shit, shit! I had just kissed Legolas and he was leaving with the Fellowship and I was about to leave for Mirkwood. The pain in my head was white hot and I had no idea what it was from. I tried to think, but it made the pain slice through me harder.

"Elena!?" Arwen ran to me from within my darkened room. With all he chaos Legolas had just caused me, I had forgotten about her.

"Arwen!" I stood up. The pain in my head silenced as though it was never there.

"Is everything okay?" She rushed towards me.

"Yes," I lied. She looked at me for a couple of moments. I could tell she knew I was lying, but she left it alone.

"You seemed like you needed to speak with me," I broke her silence. Her long black hair swayed as she walked towards the arches.

"I have had a vision," She said sadly. Arwen had possessed her father's gift of foresight. Later she would use it to decide to become mortal.

"Was I in it? "I wondered.

"I do not know. It was of your journey, but when I tried to focus in on you everything seemed so murky. I have come to beg you not to go," She looked urgently to me.

"Why? What is your vision?" I asked, a little scared.

"I do not control my visions, and they rarely happen. If they do occur, they are likely to play out," She said quietly. "I had a vision of your journey to Mirkwood with my brothers Elladan and Elrohir. You were so close to Mirkwood…" She trailed off.

"What is it?" My heart stopped.

"I saw the party being attacked by something other than orcs. I know they were dark though." She paused looking deep into my eyes. "They killed my brothers," She added sadly. I looked to her. I couldn't go now. I would have to stay. I wouldn't let them die for me!

"Arwen! I will not go now. I could never put your brothers in danger," I said, trying to comfort her.

"I have had another one," She said quietly turning back to the moon that hung high.

"If you stay here, they will come here and kill you," She choked. She turned back and I could see her teary eyes. She looked devastated to have such horrible visions, but to me they were blessings.

"What should I do?" I asked for her council.

"I have packed Lembas and water flasks in your pack," She said. Did she have a plan?

"I have also conversed with Gandalf about this. No one else knows of my visions," She said. Why didn't she tell Elrond.

"Gandalf and I think you should go with the fellowship," She stated. Me with the fellowship? I would put everything off course, not to mention I wasn't really allowed to go! I could bring Saruman's army to defeat them just so they could get to me. Then they would discover the ring.

"Gandalf said he could help cloak you with his magic," She added. Could I really travel with the fellowship?

"Your father and Legolas would not allow it! I would not be able to leave with them," I said with all truth.

"I have thought of that yes. Do you realize they will probably have to go through Lothlorien on their way to Morodor. I know that is where you seek. I have an option for you," She said.

"What?" I curiously asked.

"You must escape Rivendell tonight and follow the Fellowship. You can reveal yourself to them once you are too far to return to Rivendell! I have seen you fight; you can defend yourself for a little while. You also have magic yourself. Please Elena, this may be the only way to save you," She held my hand, pleading me.

"When do I sneak out?" I asked. Arwen smiled hopefully to me. Well, it seemed like my fate had changed and I was about to change nine others as well.

12/22/14 Okay so I finished editing everything and I had trouble uploading this chapter so I had to redo editing. I went through really quickly so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

EDITED

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites(:

Chapter 13

"You must follow them on foot," Arwen whispered to me. We were standing outside in the trees, watching the elves come and go. The sun slept while the inky darkness filled in for the day. The dark had been our cover for an hour or so, and we waited. The fellowship had departed hours earlier, but Arwen held me back from following.

"Your trek needs to begin once they get far away enough. If you leave too early, they will know they are being followed," Arwen had told me earlier. I didn't know why I had been so careless as to think they wouldn't notice. I mean I was about to trail in the footsteps of a ranger, a wizard, an elf who had lived for centuries and a hobbit who held the fate of Middle Earth. Yep, I was being pretty slovenly, but I was lucky enough to have Arwen at my side, well until I had to go out on my own. We had not seen their departure, but it seemed as Arwen was wise for waiting. I had undressed from the wondrous gown I wore earlier and garbed in a set of fighting and traveling clothes. My clothes were forged from a deep black cloth that helped me blend into the night. To polish it all off to make me look like the warrior I really didn't feel like, my hair was coiled in a tight braid that ran down my back.

All the nerves were bundling up inside of me, having a strong hold on me. I willed myself to swallow my fears. I had to do this to save Rivendell and the elves. I could not be selfish and not try. I was the one who had barged in on their world, and they had no say in the matter. It was my time to resolve all the problems I had rifted.

"Put this cloak around you. Gandalf gifted it to me for you. It will help lessen the appearance of your presence. Most of the menfolk you are about to follow are gifted trackers and hunters. This will help keep you hidden," Arwen placed a dark, velvety cloak around my shoulders.

"They have gone west. I suggest you start heading in that direction. I was informed that Gandalf would give you enchanted emblems to help you along the way," I sighed full of relief. Even though I had spent a good portion of my time pouring over maps and books of Middle Earth, I was still going to need all the support I could attain. He better have left easy signs for me to follow.

"Is it time?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Yes, you must go while you still have the aide of the night. When the morning sun comes, it will be easier for you to be spotted. Also, people will begin to look for you in the morning." Arwen paused, her blue orbs blazing into me. "Elena, I know you are not used to any of this, but realize you have more power than you know. I have never seen a human fight like you, and you probably possess more magic from being a doppelgänger. Please, trust in yourself." She paused for a moment and placed a pale hand on my shoulder as if to give me the comfort I longed for.

"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta," *May your ways be green and golden* her words flowed in her native tongue. I registered the words perfectly and smiled. Somehow the language seemed to blanket me in contentment.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta. Saesa omentien lle," *Until we meet again. It was a pleasure meeting you*I replied the words flowing off my tongue easily. I didn't even have to think hard on what to say. It came naturally. My words made her glow and eased her, but I really didn't know if I would see her again. I didn't know if I would ever see Rivendell, Bilbo, Elrond, or anything here ever again. How could a human like me survive powers or no? I just wasn't accustomed to the land and ways. I was also in the midst of war being searched by for the evil side. It seemed like danger was at all my doors, knocking until I came out. I squeezed Arwen's hand and smiled trying to show her I was ready. She bought my fake allure and vanished in the almost barren trees back to her home.

I was the one leaving. How could I forget? My backpack was seized by my arm and I heaved the heavy thing over my shoulder. My time was now. The elves that had been there for the departure of the nine set off for Morodor had mostly dispersed. I was in the clear, and I started to jog around the trees. To get out of Rivendell, I had to follow a winding rocky path until I got to a clearing that separated the elven kingdom from the outside world. The world that was in the enticing books I read soon awaited me.

I picked up my pace, never allowing myself to look back. After some time, I found myself following the upward climb. The sound of rushing water reached my ears and I was reminded of home. Reminded of how I got here. Tears threatened to come out as I knew I was about to enter the wild lands. The lands the people were sent to go on quests went through, the lands where some people never returned after adventuring in them.

"Don't look back," I whispered to myself. I knew I was at the border. Lush forests turned into darker more twisted forests. I knew if my eyes averted back to Rivendell, I wouldn't be able to continue. I would break, so I could not look to the past.

I forestalled my mind with strategies. I had to find a way to keep my distance from the Fellowship, but I needed to figure out how to catch up with them. They already had hours on me. Somehow, I knew I would be able to somehow find them. The hobbits were bound to stop for countless meals, and their breaks would be my time to catch up. I had to save my strength and endure. I also couldn't take the chance of someone from Rivendell coming after me to bring me back. I had to fulfill my journey and get to Lothlorien. It was the only way I could save the other's fate. If Sauron or Saruman's forces came to Rivendell for me, they would all be doomed. A flask was in my hands. The one Arwen had given me. I was so grateful for all her kindness. Thirst took hold of me even though I had planned to save the water for later. My lips found their way to the opening and I sipped. The strange liquid filled my mouth and warmed my whole body. The taste was similar to water, but the taste was not exact. I was about to take another sip of the foreign liquid, but then I noticed my thirst had gone. Elven magic. Something gleamed within me. Who knows what could be packed away in my things?

Surprisingly, the hike wasn't too strenuous for me. Dawn hadn't arrived yet, but I knew I had to have been walking for hours. I passed countless trees, all of them looking the same. The forest I was passing through was murky and full of thick fog. The trees looked sickly as if something was poising them or preventing them from reaching the sunlight they so desperately needed. I jumped at any sound I heard. Scattering and Scampering came from all directions, and the noises seemed to be from various animals or things. I had not had a lot of time to explore the creatures that lurked this world. I prayed I wouldn't find out firsthand about the dark things prowling in the shadows.

Some of my lessons with Legolas consisted of tracking animals and things, but I didn't know how to spot particular animals or creatures. There wasn't enough time for me to learn enough in depth. Legolas, My whole body churned at the thought of his name. I presently felt his soft lips on mine. His urgency and his need for me made me shudder. I also had a strange need for him, and it scared me. My head started to pound as I started to think about him. I wanted to think, but something was preventing me. Breathing in out, I stopped for a minute trying to regain myself.

After a minute or two, I relaxed and started walking again. The frequent headaches I was getting over one elf troubled me. Every time I thought about him in a certain way a sharp pain rippled through me like thunder. I really hoped this could be sorted out once the doppelgänger was figured out. If it ever was…

For all that night and day I went westward, never stopping for rest or food. My only stops were to observe my ever changing surroundings, to drink from the special flask, and to relieve myself. Sleep hadn't succumbed to me and it hadn't even tempted me yet. I kept thinking how strange that was, but first sleep hadn't been coming well to me in the past weeks and this strange thing didn't compare to the whole condition. I overlooked it. Maybe, I had supernatural energy or something. Something told me I would have to get rest soon, but soon was not today.

When the sun first started to rise, I noticed how hilly the land was getting. I started to approach foothills. As the sun hung high in the air, probably hours past midday, I halted. My legs felt like jelly, but I still had the urge to walk, to get away, to catch up. I wondered how many miles I had accumulated walking on foot. I had resolved to a steady walk, not too slow, but not too fast where I couldn't reserve energy if I ran into any unwelcomed followers.

My eyes took in everything around me. Grassy hills sloped for as far as I could see in the distance, and a fog like the one earlier hung in the air making the area moist and shielded. Large trees dotted the ground scattered and confused as to where the forest stopped. I circled around my feet trembling as I did a 360 turn. Was I still going west? Was I going at a fast enough pace? Or was I lost? Doomed?

I tried to quiet the questions in my head even though the most likely riposte loomed upon me. I'm not sure if it was seconds, minutes, or hours that passed by as I silenced my thoughts and delusions and continued walking. Onward I walked, trying to keep a straight line, trying to find where the fog ended. Gloominess seemed to overtake the area. This was not like I thought it was going to be. Anger took me over. How could I have been so naïve? What did I think this was going to be a walk to a rainbow? I groaned and stopped again, trying to plot my next action.

My backpack slipped off my shoulder onto the fog covered ground. Grass could be seen from underneath the white haziness, but other than that the woodland floor was invisible. Maybe, there was something in my bag , a map, or something.

My knees sank to the bottom and I winced at a sharp pain on my leg. I had fallen on something. Groaning, I stuck my hand into the obscurity and picked up something round and metal. My frail hand grasped the object for dear life. I stationed it at eye level so I could get a clear look of it. A silver coin was pressed into the palm of my hand. Its cool, smooth surface felt good in my hand and I flipped it over, tracing my fingers along it. On the bottom, I noted an engraved part. I looked closer and saw it was a swirl. As I examined it the swirl became a letter. G. Gandalf. My mind instantly went to the wizard. This had to be the sign Arwen was talking about. It somehow contained magic that attracted it to me. Hope returned to me in full force. I lept up and started running with joy. I had to be close. I could feel it in my bones.

I continued sprinting for who knows how long until I faltered into a light jog. The sun was starting to set, and I was starting to lose myself. I was hungry, now tired, and dirty. My hope hadn't faded, but maybe I should set up for the night. The sky was filled with oranges, yellows, and pinks as I set out into the trees to collect wood for a fire. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to attract attention to myself, but the air was starting to get frigid and winter was nipping at my fingers, toes, and limbs. A dim fire would suffice.

Gathering a few sticks in my arms, I went further into the forest to find somewhere I could set up. Sounds or cracking branches and sizzling fire startled me. I crept up a mossy ledge and looked out. Figures were sitting around a low fire. I held my gasp in and sunk down. Who were they. I could only see the figures from their shadows, and the shadows stretched across the ground like giants.

Curiosity gripped me and I peered over the ledge again, hanging on to the mossy rock. I squinted at the figures and they became clearer.

"Ay, Pass me those!" I heard a furious whisper erupt from one of the shadows. I knew that voice.

"Hush! Be quiet both of you!" I heard Boromir's distinct voice. It was them! I was giddy and climbed down slowly from the ledge, not wanting them to know I was there just yet. They would be too alarmed, and I would get shot by an arrow. A branch fissured underneath me.

"Did you hear something?" Aragon hushed the others and everything became dead silent. I could hear the crackling of fallen leaves, but it was faint. They were onto me. Now how could I appear without them shooting me. I was about to give myself up to them when a voice chilled my bones. A whip cracked through the air, hitting someone's flesh. I didn't see it, but I could hear the sounds. The sickening cracks rang in my head, something I would never forget. I heard an evil bellow and a scream, probably from a hobbit. I continued to hear lashes and horrid, deep laughter. Whatever it was I had to help them.

Suddenly, as I was about to jump out and defend the fellowship, something fell in front of me. A person. No, a hobbit. Pippin was on the ground in front of me, blood trickling down the side of his face. His weak eyes widened as he saw me, but he had no energy to yell out. I grabbed the hobbit and pulled him under the ledge with me. I clung to the cloak he had on, trying to balance the short man.

"Trolls," He whispered. I brushed his brown curls back and laid him on the leaves. Cursing and the sounds of weapons rang in my ears. I peeked over the ledge, ready to jump out, but that's when I noticed it. There was a huge, metal-looking net, covering eight people. I could faintly see Boromir trying to cut his way through the net, but it was no use. The net was made of a special material, one that could not be broken through by swords or knives. Where had trolls gotten something like that?

Before I could try to answer that question two hulking figures blocked my view of the Fellowship. The trolls were big, ugly things. They both had to be ten sizes bigger than a man, with grey flaky skin and gnarled body parts. One turned and scoured the area; I got lower, hoping he wouldn't see. His beady black eyes bore into the forest, but not into me.

"Looks like we got ourselves good eatin' tonight Ferel!" The other troll starting laughing and clutching at his bulging belly. The other troll glared at him and motioned for him to pick up the net with the prisoners. He complied and the net was hoisted by the two of them.

I saw some of them in the net, trying to fight their way out. Since when did this happen in the book? I asked myself. I tried to get a better look as I popped my head out further. My eyes caught with something in the net. Frodo. He was looking straight at me, mouth open. His eyes were wide and frightened.

"Elena," I could hear him say.

"Stop talking food!" One of the trolls poked him in the side. He turned away from my stair and curled up.

"Elena!?" I heard a couple voices say within the net.

"Yes," I heard a faint whisper, and I knew who it belonged too.

I dropped back to the ground where Pippin was already standing and wiping his head with the side of his tunic.

"What are we going to do?" Pippin looked at me in shock. I didn't know what he was more shocked about: me being here or the trolls. I didn't know which one I was more shocked about either.

"It looks like we are going to save the day," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

EDITED

Chapter 14

"Elena! How did you get here? Why aren't we helping the lads? How did you follow us?" Pippin's shrill voice rang through my head as I threw the remaining packs off the ledge to keep them hidden. Pippin had acquired much more strength after I fed him and gave him some of the special water I received. The hobbit wouldn't leave me alone hounding me with question after question.

We had heaved all the bags below and they formed a big pile of blacks and browns. If they were lost, pretty much all hope was lost for the fellowships. Supplies, food, weapons, and water were all stored in the vital packs.

"We have to keep these safe until we get the others," I replied to Pippin. I couldn't blame his curiosity and shock. We were the only ones who hadn't been captured by the slimy creatures I had realized were trolls. Trolls. They seemed to be gross things much worse than what I read about or seen in movies. I had their image imprinted in my brain. Their slimy, moldy skins and evil eyes haunted me. I could tell Pippin was about to storm me with questions, but I was so overwhelmed with what was happening. The people I placed all my faith in had been taken. Gandalf, Argorn, and even Legolas had been stolen by the vile creatures of the dark. If they couldn't escape, how could I possibly save them? I knew I had to try.

"Do you have a weapon?" I turned to the hobbit. He seemed to be covered in dirt and what looked like soot probably from the fire he lurked around for his food before the trolls appeared. Dried blood covered his head, but he seemed to be feisty enough. He wasn't badly injured.

"Yes! I have a sword," Pippin looked to the dirt floor of the forest. Luckily, we had worked quickly to get the packs hidden so we hadn't lost a lot of time, but we would have to go after the others very soon.

"Here. Have this just in case too," I pulled a long elven dagger to him. Elrond had delivered it to me. It was probably intended for my trip to Mirkwood, the trip that wasn't in my future anymore.

"Oi, what about you," Pippin took the white knife reluctantly looking at his own sword and at my waist band to see if I had other weapons. I cracked a smile even though I was in a foul and stressful mood.

"I have a bow," My heart leapt as I took the bow that was originally Legolas's off my shoulder. My hand instinctively ran along the smooth wood admiring its craftsmanship.

"It's beautiful," Pippin looked to it in awe. My head nodded in agreement. It was the most beautiful weapon I had ever seen.

"Okay, so now that we have our weapons, we have to think about what we are going to do when we encounter the trolls," Pippin pulled himself out of a glaze and his eyes hardened with a lethal seriousness. He seemed to possess a need of overpowering vengeance. His friends, his companions had been overpowered, taken, and were possibly dead. I was trying to put my emotions aside because if I let them free I knew they would run rampant. I tried to take my thoughts away from Legolas. My mind seemed to close in on him. I had to save them, him.

"We should come up with a strategy once we find the camp. We have no idea what it is going to be like," I motioned for him to follow as we headed in the direction the trolls went. My warlike thoughts had surprised me, but they seemed so natural.

"You're a smart one lady," Pippin said devoid of any cheeriness. I wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but I didn't know the future of this new fate.

"What do we know about trolls?" I said trying to make conversation. Maybe, we could find something that could help us take them down. The old leaves that had fallen probably a month before crackled underneath Pippin's feet. My steps must have been lighter because I made no sound when I went through the forest. The dark was overpowering and Pippin kept close to me. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled a metal cylinder out.

"Well they are stupid and cannot live in the sun. They turn to stone," Pippin had reminded me. I remembered reading about them in _The Hobbit._ We were about to hopefully go all Bilbo on this shit.

"Should we wait until sunrise?" Pippin asked probably recalling Bilbo's tale too. The great hobbit had saved the dwarves from the trolls and they had turned to stone at the gleam of the newly risen sun.

"That's hours away," I shrugged unsure. I rolled the cylinder in my hand, asking myself if I should try to use it.

"What is that short metal staff?" Pippin seemed to notice what I had been debating on using.

"It's something from my world," I admitted. He seemed fascinated and I let me touch it.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It's like a candle. Do not freak out," I warned him. I clicked the flashlight on and a beam of light illuminated the path in front of us. Maybe it was better if we did use it because we could not see our way. I was only afraid of the things that would be attracted by the light. Pippin was startled and jumped back.

"It is like a candle but a thousand times stronger," He tried to touch the light created by the object. When he put his finger through it, I half expected him to act like he had gotten cut by a laser.

"It will help us find our way," I brushed back some branches trying to avoid them from hitting out faces.

"This is amazing! Tis A gift from the Valar!" Pippin admired. I let him hold hit, his hand was shaky trying to hold it steady. He was entranced by the object and I'm glad it occupied his mind instead of what horrible things were happening to the Fellowship. My mind focused on the word: Valar. I heard it occasionally through Tolkien's stories, but I had never understood.

"What's the Valar?" I asked. Pippin looks at me amazed that I hadn't known.

"The Valar!" He repeated. We following the path that the light had created for us. "They are our Gods! They made Arda," He said using the elven name for Middle Earth. Gods? I remember vaguely learning about it, but I found it interesting. Religion had never really been my thing, and it was interesting to hear a whole different idea. I wondered if they were actually real or if they were like some of the religions that were discarded after a couple thousand years.

"They are very powerful and strong with powers none possess here. They live in Valinor, the place where the elves go after they leave this land," I pressed my hands to my head, trying to make an ache stope. I stood in my tracks trying to relieve the pain in my head that felt like a stab.

"Elena! Are you okay," Pippin angled the flashlight down and most of the light disappeared leaving us in the obscurity. The pain in my head slowly edged away.

"What was that?" Pippin asked when it had subsided. He had given me the flashlight and we started to walk slowly again.

"I've just been getting a lot of headaches," I said. I don't think I had ever experienced the amount of headaches I've gotten in the past months I arrived in this whole mess in my whole life. It was like whenever I tried to dig for the information I wanted my head attacked itself. Maybe this was like PTSD or something. I had no idea.

"Turn the flash light off!" Pippin whispered ripping me from my deluded thoughts. My hands froze with the flashlight still illuminating the night. Pippin grabbed the mechanism I had from my home and clicked it off. I felt hands wrap around my shoulders and I was brought to the ground.

"I hear something," Pippin whispered. We were currently in a bush and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I heard a grumbling of voices to as well as the smell of smoke. I peeked my head around the bush and behold there was a faint glow of a fire.

"Good for eatin', good for eatin'!" A nasty voice spewed. "When can we eat them Durrn?" A laugh arose from what I suspected to be Ferel, the other troll.

"Soon! We need to break all of their bones so they won't be hard to chew in the stew!" A cold wind wrapped around my face as I tried not to cry out from my fear. Pippin shivered and I entwined my hand with his comforting him.

"Have you quieted them yet?" The other asked.

"You mean kill em?" The troll Ferel responded. My heart stopped beating.

"Naw they keep pokin' me with them shiny sticks Durrn!" I heard a slap. Thank God, they weren't dead. For now.

"We need to kill em to eat em," The troll muttered.

I got to my senses and pulled the now frozen Pippin. We moved closer to the fire. Hiding behind a tree, we got a god view of the trolls' camp. I could feel Pippin ready with his sword at his side and the flashlight in the other. The camp was small and dirty. Mud was covering the ground rather than hard-packed dirt. It covered the logs they were sitting on a well as them. A big, black kettle sat on top of embers which were glowing faintly. A hole in rock looked to be their cave for the daytime. Right next to it was the net, with the eight, surprisingly quiet people. Were they plotting? Were they knocked out? The net gleamed like a beacon, though. It looked like silver latched together. How could they not get out?

"What is the plan?" Pippin's shaky voice asked me. Before I had time to look for all the faces in the net, I stopped to answer his question. The sun wouldn't be rising for another eight hours or so, so it was not an option to turn them to stone.

"We could lead them away," I said unsure.

"Okay, I can distract them and you can get them out," the hobbit suggested. Hobbits could run fast , and he would make a good distraction.

"You need to run out there quickly, but please run out of the camp fast. Use the flashlight to guide you. Run in a circle. We will wait for you here. The trolls are dumb. We can outrun them," We had our plan finalized. Pippin whispered to me for a couple more minutes and I tried to put confidence in hm. I wasn't sure if it was smart to let him be the distraction, but what if a troll stayed to guard the others. I would probably have to fight or avoid dying. I had more fighting experience then him.

"Are you ready?" I breathed. Pippin's hazel eyes looked to me scared but ready. I was scared out of my wits, but I had to stay strong for him. I brought the hobbit to me and hugged him tight.

"Just make sure you stay safe," My last words to him scared me. If it was the last time I talked to this hobbit, it would surely break me. Pippin ran ahead of me and starting waving his hands in the air. My whole body felt like it was on fire. This was really happening.

"HEY! YOU BIG UGLY TROLLS!" Pippin got their attention, but stayed close enough. They starting grumbling and looked to him in surprise.

"You missed one Ferel!" Durrn. The two trolls started to get up. Maneuvering around the trees, I made my way closer to the net. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't pay attention to Pippin and the trolls I had to do my part. I heard screams and sounds coming from within the net, but they were all muffled. I didn't know if they could hear me or see me.

"ELENA!" I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I dropped the bow I was holding and turned. Pippin was on the ground and the two trolls were over him. A long whip was in one of the troll's hand and a stream of blood was on Pippin's back.

"GO!" He yelled spitting out what I hoped wasn't blood. The trolls hadn't noticed me yet. Pippin wanted me to save the others and leave him. I looked to the net and then to Pippin. I ran picking up a sword that was lying on the ground near the net. I could not tell if it was one of the Fellowship's or if it was relic the trolls had stolen.

Pippin was trying to get up, but the trolls were poking him.

"Hey! Trolls!" I yelled grabbing their attention. I had picked Pippin over them. I could not leave him behind. I would have to save all of them. There were no other alternatives.

Pippins started crawling towards the net dagger in hand. I wondered if he had enough strength to free them. I ran over to them instead of them coming to me. I could not jeopardize the others' lives.

"Ahh pretty woman food," My skin crawled when the trolls smiled at me their decaying teeth sticking out.

"Come get me vermin!" I yelled. I heard a clank of metal. Had Pippin struck the net? Now was no time to turn around and look though. Trolls had strong, tough skin. I don't know how I would be able to kill them. MY stance was deadly and I wielded the mysterious sword in my hand as if it was natural. The sword seemed to be a perfect fit for me. Adrenaline or something else similar seemed to take over me.

Without realizing, I let out a battle cry that rang through the air. Weaving my way through them I got behind them. Their stupidity got the best of them, and I dragged my sword along their heels. A straight line went behind their feet and I heard their gross cries. Together they fell, both swinging trying to hit me.

"You silly human!" One roared. A strange laugh erupted from me as I jumped up and stabbed on of the monsters in their back. The sword went past its tough hide and it cried. The sword went in smoothly and the monster went still. I had killed it. I killed a thing. I killed the troll. Shock didn't rock through me like I expected.

"Ferel!" Durrn cried out. Putting him out of his misery, I grabbed the sword out of the other's back and plunged it through Durrn 's thick skull. I didn't know how I had the power to kill these beasts. My ragged breath came out and it hit me. I killed both of them. I then fell to my knees, tired. My hair had somehow gotten out of its braid and had fanned out all around me. I looked up to the sky looking to the strange constellations. Constellations that I had seen before. Blood was flooding from my arm. I had been cut. My fingers found their way to my wound, and I knew it was deep.

Sounds hit me hard and I heard many voices around me. I shut my eyes and breathed slowly, deeply. And then my breathing stopped.

"Elena!" A voice awoke me from wherever I was. I sucked in a deep breath and sat up. It was still dark, the trolls were dead, and we were still at the camp. The hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir, Aaragon, and Legolas stood around me. Pippin was there too smiling at me. We had done it.

"My arm, it was cut," I let out. Boromir gathered me in his arms and hoisted me up. He pulled back the material of my tunic to examine my arm. There was no cut, no scar.

"What!?" I weak, but I knew what had happened. Boromir hugged me to his chest.

"Lady Elena you have saved us!" His deep voice rang out. Aargon supported me also, coming over to hug me as well.

"Lady Elena so nice of you to join us," Gandalf smirked. Everyone looked to him.

"You knew she was coming," An elven voice stated. I looked to Legolas. His blond hair stood out against his black suit and armor. His silver eyes cut through me and he seemed upset. He was a beacon of light in the darkness like the flashlight. His face was severe and he stood in a deadly stance like he was about to kill something or someone.

"Legolas, I…" I tried to explain. Instead of what I thought he was going to do, he came over to me snatching me out of Boromir's arms.

He clutched me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him breathing in his scent. I sighed feeling peaceful and relaxed.

"Elena you just followed us with any of us noticing, killed two trolls, and didn't die. Don't ever do that again," His hot breath hit my ear and I smiled. I guess I would take that as a thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

EDITED

Chapter 15

Shivering, I wrapped the woolen blanket given to me by Aragorn tighter around my small frame. A sweltering fire was blazing bright as the night got older. The wooden goblet residing in my hand was quaking with each of my own body's tremors, spilling some of its contents onto my filthy and ragged clothes that were smeared with drying blood and caked with a putrid smell. My body was quivering as I relayed the events that had happened in my head from not only an hour ago. I had killed the two trolls, but had gotten harmed in the process. Even if there was no wound anymore to show, I knew what had happened. Then, I stopped breathing. I was out of it until something brought me back. But, here I was now perfect in the state of body but not of mind.

Boromir dragged me away from the scene where the events took place, and Pippin lead everybody to where we had hid the packs. Relief flooded over the crew when they realized we had taken the necessary precautions to keeping the supplies safe. Legolas had been nice to me whispering gentle words to me in the time we left the troll's nest. He had picked me up into his arms silently and we all trekked to a more secluded area to rest for the night. My head leaned against his chest the whole way as he carried me if I was as light as a feather. It was nice to feel his arms wrapped around me, and I had felt a sense of security especially after what had taken place. I was mesmerized though by the awful events. I hadn't said a word since right after it happened.

Now, nine people were gathered around me sitting on logs Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas had dragged from deep in the woods. I sat on the rotting wood trying to regain myself. I didn't know if I was in shock, but there was something wrong with me. Something very wrong. And, it scared me. It was like a coldness seeping in from something so dark, I could barely take it. All I could do was stare into the young flames that had been kindled and shiver against the warm air.

Legolas's demeanor seemed to shift when we arrived, and I realized so had everyone else's. I had been really destroyed and an introverted, but I was quietly observing the men that were around me. At first when Pippin and I had saved them they were very grateful and glad to see me, but now a frightened gleam was in their eyes. Even Legolas had acquired an angry aurora about him. His soft words had changed into silence and then into glares. Only Gandalf remained calm and collected and happy to have me. The others seemed ready to jump off their seats ready to transport me back to Rivendell. Even Aragorn seemed weary of my presence. I didn't know if how I was acting now influenced their already worried selves. Maybe, I was being paranoid.

I just ignored their low, rushed murmurs and looked into the fire.

"Lady Elena?" I didn't look to the voice who had called me. I recognized the voice as Aragorn, but I continued to stare into the fiery abyss. I heard silence and nodded faintly. I heard a fatigued sigh come out of someone's mouth.

"Why are you here?" His authoritative voice gleamed, I almost cracked a smile realizing what his future would be, or so I hoped. I had no idea if I had thrown the events that were supposed to happen off course. Even though the thought lingered, I had no choice but to put it in the back of the line for my worries.

"Couldn't stay. Too dangerous," I choked out not making eyes contact. I could feel eighteen eyes on me. They felt like burning holes into my skin.

"Too dangerous for you?" A mad, lovely voice interrupted. What happened to the Legolas an hour ago? I could hear his seething words and they hit me like a knife.

"That was the safest place for you! How could you leave?! Especially when you were about to be transported to Mirkwood," His harsh word kept harming me. He seemed so distraught. Had he not just been glad to see me? Elves were so bipolar.

"Too dangerous for everyone else," I breathed. Gandalf stood. I felt his presence come closer.

"Elena was meant to come with us, even if she did not see herself in the future she has seen of us," Gandalf quieted him. Did Gandalf know something I didn't? I finally looked up to make eye contact with Gandalf. His stormy eyes churned with power and I imagined them younger, newer. Was he holding something back from me?

"She needs to go home! She-" Legolas was on rampage and he did not cease.

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" Gandalf grew taller and boomed. I looked around and saw everyone was frightened, but Legolas had not given up his cockiness. He looked like a mighty warrior clad in his armor and looks. He did not back down.

"I do not know if your eyes have gone blind, but she is capable of defending herself and carrying her own responsibilities. She had just killed two trolls! Two trolls! A company of twelve could not take down two trolls without the sunlight's help! I know why you are doing this, but you cannot!" The old man boomed making even me cower. Legolas dropped his shoulders remorsefully.

"I have meant you no disrespect Gandalf," Legolas spat out his words turning to me. His eyes were as scorching as the fire in front of me. His gaze was full of hate towards me.

"I shall take first watch," Legolas disappeared into a lining of trees. I clung to the blanket around me more than ever trying to hide myself in it. Gandalf had sat back down whistling a tune, staring at the stars.

Before I could even process what had happened two men sat on either side of me. Boromir and Aragorn. The two men had removed their outer armor and were now in dark tunics. Their swords were still connected to them in case of emergency, I noticed, and even Boromir's famous horn was strung to him. I shivered at the thought of his fate.

"Do not care for Legolas! His people do not allow their women to fight! I was discouraged of you being here, but after you took down those horrid creatures, I know you have what it takes to be here," Boromir offered me kind words. My lips turned up at this and I smiled. So, they were here to make peace. They wanted me here. Only a few minutes ago they looked at me as if I was weak. Had Gandalf's assurance changed their minds?

"Lady Elena, I do want you to be safe, but I realize you need to figure out some things from Lotholorien. I am glad you are coming with us! You have proven yourself worthy," Aragorn raked his dirty fingers through his greasy hair.

"Thank you. It means a lot someone actually wants me on this trip," I finally formed a full sentence. It was actually very nice knowing I had supporters.

"We all want you here Lassie," Gimli, the elf came running up to sit next to Aragorn. His axe was by the fire and his tangles and frizzy red hair was all over the place. He had a beer in his hand. It wasn't that surprising.

"Tis just that elf that objects you," Gimli spat on the ground. I had forgotten about the bad blood between the elves and the dwarves.

"Thank you Gimli," I stopped chattering and shivering. "I think he's just in a bad mood," I had no idea why I was trying to defend the person that was nice to me one second and then nasty to me the other.

"My personal theory is he got a branch stuck up inside him," Gimli snorted downing his drink. My eyes almost bulged out of my head and a laugh was suppressed in my throat. I think my favorite person was going to be Gimli. Boromir and Aragorn started laughing. They were so lighthearted, yet things were about to get more complicated throughout the journey. How could I be so happy when I knew what was going to happen? Even if the good outweighed the bad events, the bad events were pretty terrible. What was I going to do when Gandalf fell or Boromir died or when the Fellowship broke? I turned to look at the hobbits who were all sitting cross-legged in a circle eating food. Were those mushrooms? I was not going to take that chance again.

"Gimli, I think you are certainly onto something," Boromir started to chuckle again.

"Elena how did you even track us?" Aragorn looked intently on me bringing on a new subject. The three men all stared at me awaiting my answer. I guess I had to explain in this situation. I mean I did follow the best tracker probably in all of Middle Earth without getting caught.

"Well Arwen," I paused looking at Aragorn 's reaction. I couldn't resist. He shifted on the log instantly looking more interested," lent me a cloak that contained magic to shield me and I just followed not too close," I shrugged. Now that I thought about it, magic or no magic how the hell did they not notice me following them?

"You are very nimble and quiet. We must have overlooked you also," Aragorn noted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Must be your magic also Lassie," Gimli said shocked that I snuck up on them. I shrugged. I guess that was included in being the perks of a doppelganger along with understanding random shit, getting people angry because I looked like someone, and maybe even healing- if I really did that. Now that I was magically healed from the troll attack, I was starting to believe I had healed Frodo. It was too early to tell though; I would have to try it out again sometime.

The night went on as they hobbits were now laying out by the fire and Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir told me of the plans. Of course I already knew where they were heading. They had to cross the mountains, and they- I mean we- were going to be forced to go into the mines of Moria. If were fast, we would arrive within a week or two. We had to travel along the Misty Mountains, and then they would realize that the only choice would be to travel through the horrid mines. The cursed mines…. An image of the balrog I had seen from the movie came into my head. I knew it had to be much more terrifying, and I was going to experience it in person.

"I think tis time for you to get some sleep my lady," Boromir yawned also tired. I had been extremely drowsy, but it was like my body couldn't fall asleep.

"Okay," I complied getting up. I folded the blanket in my arms and said farewell to my new friends. I had begun to really like them. I noticed they didn't look like they were about to sleep anytime soon, they looked too shaken up from what had happened. I wouldn't be able to sleep either.

I dragged my body over to hobbits. All four: Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo were laid out on mats. They were looking up to the stars and talking, probably reminiscing about the home I knew they had missed. Frodo made room for me as I laid down a blanket and put my pack down as a pillow. I laid between Frodo and Merry and covered myself with the wool blanket.

"Pippin you got your back tended to right?" I looked over Merry to Pippin who was merrily smoking some pipe weed. He blew a ring of smoke into the air and I watched it as it traveled up up, until it found its way into the atmosphere.

"Of course Lady! Do not fret! I have some salve on it right now. I am fine," The hobbit actually smiled.

"Good. You were so brave today. I must thank you for all your help," I added. He swooshed his hand in the air and Merry laughed.

"That was kind of fun saving everyone!" Pippin liked to be a hero. I smiled. I wish I had too. I noticed Frodo was fingering something beneath his shirt. I swallowed, I knew what it was. I hadn't seen it, but I was scared to encounter it.

"Frodo, are you okay," I whispered. He seemed to be pulled from a daze and he looked lazily at me.

"Huh," He said dazed.

"Mr. Frodo you must sleep!" Sam urged, knowing what I had noticed. I hoped Sam didn't think I was thinking about the ring.

"I know Sam. I just can't right now!" Frodo seemed a little snippy. I shot Sam a sympathetic look and I laid back down on my mat staring up to the stars. There seemed to be so many more stars in this world than mine.

"They say the lords of Valinor created each and every one of those stars up there," Merry made everyone else's' eyes darted up to where we were looking. "They create a new one for each soul that has been lost," He continued. It looked like more than the elves believed in the gods of Arda. Pippin had told me of them. I wondered if they were strong believers.

"Do you think Gandalf has met them?" Sam asked.

"Well, there are so many legends of Gandalf who knows!? He is so old! Maybe he is one of them," Merry speculated. The others nodded in agreement.

"No, I think he is a Maiar. He is powerful and helped the Valinor, but he is not one them," the words slipped out of my mouth. I hadn't even realized I was speaking.

"What!? How did you know that?" Frodo looked me in the face his blue eyes shining with curiosity. I crinkled my eyebrows. What had I just said?

"Um, I don't know. I just know," Confusion dropped over me, but I replied truthfully.

"Maybe we should ask him," I shrugged. Frodo nodded and looked to Sam who had dropped into a deep slumber. He yawned and laid back. I smiled and his eyes fluttered shut. Within a few minutes they had all fallen fast asleep even Merry and Pippin who had engaged in a conversation a minute ago.

I shut my eyes and tried to find peace and sleep, but all that came were thoughts. I was so tired, but I could not force myself to fall in the trance I needed so much. I must have laid there for an hour. I half expected the sun to rise, but it did not. Without making much sound, I stood up with my bag in hand. I looked around to see Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli all fast asleep, and I heard Gimli's faint snores. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen, and I guessed Legolas was still on guard duty.

Tiptoeing out of the camp, I put my bag on the shoulder. The trees seemed to move to make a path for me, a perfect escape route. After a couple of minutes, I turned to see only a faint glow of the fire. Pulling out the flashlight, I shined light on the forest. For some time I wandered around, and then I found what I was looking for.

A small river cut through the forest floor. Its dark waters rushed slowly by. Oak trees were surrounding the river, and there were little animal sounds. Shining my light into the water, I discovered there was only sand covering the bottoms. The water seemed clear and safe enough so I peered around in case anybody was around. I was like a frozen deer trying to sense anything else around me. Hearing nothing, I stripped off my grimy cloths. They slowly peeled off me. They had dried more than once to me from the sweat that had clung to me. In my bag I found a bar of purple soap that smelled of flowers.

The water was cold, but I dove into it quickly. It was nice remembering the feel of water. Rubbing the soap over me I cleansed myself from the dirt, blood, and bad memories from before. I even got to wash my hair and get it free of its tangles. Before I got out of the water, I washed my gross clothes in the river with the cleanser as well. I would most likely have to use them again. It took me a while to get them clean and I still hadn't managed to get some blood stains out but a putrid smell had turned into a refreshed clean one. I even got to brush my teeth with some mint and an elven toothbrush Arwen must have packed for me.

I was so relieved to have her friendship. I laid the wet clothes from before on a rock next to the river, hoping they would at least get a little dry. I was starting to get cold from the air, but it had little effect on me. I was just happy to be clean. I sat on the rock staring in the river for a couple minutes, letting myself get dry.

Reaching into my pack I pulled out a set of undergarments, green leggings, and a black tunic. The warm, clean fabric felt good over my body and I felt like a new and improved person. My hair had dried straight until it reached the ends that were wavy. I yawned, my eyes starting to get heavy. After who knows how many days without sleep, I think I was finally ready to succumb.

Draping my book bag over my arm, I caught my wet clothes in the other and started heading back to the direction of the camp. I was careful not to make much sound as I went over the fallen leaves and dirt. When I saw the faint light of the fire, I shut off my flashlight not wanting to wake up the others. I hoped nobody had realized I was gone.

Abruptly, a large hand went around my mouth and I was spun around. Before I could make a sound, I relaxed. It was Legolas. He had his hand still covering my mouth and I had the strange, childish urge to lick it so he would let go. He seemed tired. Dark circled were evident under his blue eyes. His cheekbones stuck out prominently and his jaw was tight. Before I knew what was happening, I was led away from the fire I wanted to be next to.

"What do you want?" I asked exhausted. Legolas had returned his hands to himself and looked at me intently.

"I thought you left for good," He said. No emotion was in his voice.

"I bet you were so happy!" I wanted to yell, but it came out as a muffled whisper. My voice was harsh and I hoped I got my point across.

"Do not be so dramatic Elena! I just want you to be safe and I do not want you to be a liability-"

"A liability? A liability?" My voice raised and I laughed. Legolas looked at me as if he was scolding a child.

"Why should I be quiet? First time I met you you said you would kill me, then you became my fucking sensei, after that let's see you kissed me, then embraced me after I killed a troll, and just a couple hours ago you wanted me exiled! I do not know what game you are playing, but I am done! I'm sorry that I am a doppelgänger, but I am my own person and this isn't about you! I have to figure what is going on with me! This is none of your business. I doubt I will be a fucking liability because believe it or not but I'm almost a better shot than you and did you hear I killed two trolls?" I breathed hard after my rant.

"You are so stubborn," He spoke. "I will let you continue your journey with us just try not to get yourself killed," He started walking away from me after his comment, but I jerked his shoulder back. Smoke was coming off his petty little elvish ears, but I didn't care. He flipped my wrist over and back me up into a tree. I had the overwhelming urge to do something naughty, but my anger held me at bay.

"That kiss was a mistake! I hate you! You treat me like I'm a child and like I'm weak!" I sputtered out.

He let go and I rubbed my raw wrist.

"You are a child. I have lived for thousands of years. How many have you lived Elena? You are a mortal," He paused. "I am sorry you feel that way," He turned and I let him go. I was fuming. That elf could get under my skin like no other. I had never hated someone more in my life! Even though that hate was mixed with something else. My own lust was getting to me.

Grumbling and cursing to myself and at myself, I made my way back to the camp where everybody else was sleeping except for an absent Legolas and Gandalf. Except, I noticed, Gandalf wasn't absent. He was sitting on a log by the fir smoking from Merry's pipe. Where had he been? Scouting ahead?

The wizard didn't appear to notice me when I sat down beside him.

"Hello Elena! How are you adjusting?" I jumped surprised at his words.

"I could be better," I mumbled. The wizard gave a quiet laugh. He looked to me with his wise eyes and offered me a smoke. I shook my head even though I really needed one.

"It will be better soon! You will be able to learn more once we reach your destination," He spoke sagaciously. I looked over him. Remembering his comment to me earlier about how I was now destined for the trip, I contemplated for a second perplexed.

"Gandalf," I asked. He nodded for me to continue." Have you learned anything else about my errmm situation?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he had picked up on something. If he really was some sort of magical, powerful being he had to have learned something new right?

"Yes," His ancient voice said. He blew a long smoke cloud and looked to the fire as if I had asked him a simple question. I sat up straighter. He knew something!?

"What have you learned?" I asked excitedly. He smiled, and I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"I cannot tell you," He simply put. What?

"Gandalf! I need your guidance.. I.." I got upset and looked up to the sky trying not to get angry. Why couldn't he tell me.

"Elena, it is like you not being able to tell all of us of your future events," How much did he know? This was totally different. I was stuck in a world that wasn't my own. The old wizard's grey robes shown murkily in the moonlight. Moments of silence separated us.

"They told me I could not tell you unfortunately," He muttered looking upset. Who? What? He whispered out another smoke cloud and his eyes widened.

"It appears I have said to much lady. Sleep now," The last thing I saw before sleep took me for the first time in five days was the wizard's dark smoke cloud fluttering up into the night sky.


	16. Chapter 16

EDITED

Chapter 16

_The dew glistened on the leaves as the morning sun began to rise, awakening everything in its light. The little girl giggled, for she had awoken before all her friends. Little sleep had come to her because excitement gripped her mind. It was too much for her to sleep, and she could not handle it. Luckily, light was beginning to touch the earth, so she wouldn't be lonely for long. All her friends would come out and play with her. She had lived all her short life in this place, the forest. However, there was so much to discover and explore, and she had to start roaming around now. _

_The girl looked like an angel. She had a porcelain face with equally perfect skin. Her blonde hair had not been cut ever and it twisted in the wind. Her eyes were so big and blue that she could get away with anything, and if that failed her beautiful lips could weave words and songs into the others' heads that let her escape trouble's claws. Her white, thin dress waved in the air as she ran around trying to pick the prettiest of flowers. _

_Her chubby little hands caught flowers of all different forms and she formed a large bouquet, one she would present to her most favorite person in the word. The girl gleefully thought of the day that was to come, until she felt something. She didn't hear or smell the presence. She just felt it, like an ache. Was it who she thought it was? Had they discovered she had left her room in the middle of the night to come out in play? She was usually a charmer, but she didn't know how to get out of this one._

_She slowly turned; ready to spurt out any excuse that came to her mind first. The forest sounds had stopped altogether and she could only hear the sound of her breath. As she gazed at the unexpected guessed, she relaxed. She was too naïve to be more scared of strangers than the adults that could get her in trouble._

_A girl was standing in front of her. It wasn't even a girl. She was more of a woman. The little girl's eyes looked over her. She was so beautiful. Dark, curly hair spilled out from her scalp and her own blue eyes were troubled. Why was she so sad? How could someone ever be so sad in a place like this? The woman was so bright; it almost hurt the little girl's eyes. _

"_Why are you so sad?" The little girl asked the mysterious woman. In efforts to cheer her up, she offered her the flowers. The woman stepped closer as if it was a daring action. Gracefully and slowly she reached her hand out to take the weeds from the girl's grasp. _

"_These are beautiful," A voice came from the woman's mouth. Her words were like a song and the little girl wanted her to speak again so she could hear the music._

"_It took me forever to find them all!" The girl smiled her pearly teeth exaggerating. She had to impress the pretty lady. The woman's eyes flicked to the flowers and she held them as if they were her greatest possession. _

"_Are you ready to come home?" The stranger asked. A perplexed look crept up on the little girl's face. Was the stranger sent to take her back to her room? _

"_Please just let me play a little longer! I don't want to go back to my room! I love it here," The little girl lifted her face to the sun that was almost completely shown now._

_A haunted smile appeared on the woman's lips._

"_I mean back to your real home," Her melodious voice said. Before the little girl could speak a crack in the trees made her look to the forest. There, a blonde man made his way through the growth of the wilderness. He had tried to sneak up on her! _

"_What are you doing out here by yourself?__" The man asked. She wanted to hit him for interrupting her conversation with the beautiful lady. She wanted to hear her words more. _

"_I am talking to someone!" The girl resisted the urge to tackle him. The man looked around confused. The little girl sighed and motioned in front of her, but when she looked in front of her, the woman was not there._

"_You scared her off!" The little girl's yell rippled through the air. Tears were on the verge of showing._

"_Who was here?" The man asked seriously._

"_I do not know," her tiny voice faltered looking to where she had been. The lady and her flowers were gone._

"_Arya, we need to return_,_" His eyes traveled along the treeline. She sighed and nodded, taking his hand._

I stirred in my sleep to get in a more comfortable position. Something was preventing me from falling back asleep again. Not even opening my eyes, but awake, I felt my head gently clank against something every couple of seconds. My head bobbed slightly along with a beat. Stretching on the mat to try to position myself differently, I noticed I wasn't on the mat anymore. I wasn't even on the ground. Someone was carrying me. The steady pace of their steps had awoken me.

My eyes fluttered open to see Boromir carrying me in his arms. His dirty blonde hair was matted by sweat and stubble was across his jaw. His emerald eyes were set forward, looking into the distance. His head blocked my vision of the sun, but I could tell it was high in the sky. It was afternoon.

I studied him for a couple seconds, trying to figure out a way for me to steady my head. My weight hadn't seemed to phase him at all and his large muscles put up with my body. I was pretty surprised, and I didn't know why they hadn't awakened me before they decided to leave. They must had just started journeying, but as I looked around I questioned that.

The green forests I was used to yesterday were changed into a rocky terrain. Boulders and Rock were surrounding us encircling us in a dusty pit. I shifted my eyes forward and noticed only Gandalf and Aragorn were ahead of us. The others must have trailed behind.

"Hey," I said yawning. The sleep I had had last night fulfilled me and I was filled with a new found energy. I was ready to walk some miles today. Boromir looked down to me and almost gasped. Why was he so surprised I was awake? I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me down.

The rest of the crew slowed down to a waning walk, so I could get ready to walk for myself.

"Let us stop here and eat lunch," Gandalf announced. I looked around to see the hobbits halt in their steps and quickly rummage through their packs looking for pleasant food to feast upon. Legolas crossed his arms, stared at me for a second and turned away. I decided to ignore the feeling I had and ignore him. If he was going to act like an ass, I was going to pretend he wasn't there. Aragorn and Gimli stopped too looking around before they reached into their packs.

I looked to Gandalf and a puzzled thought entered my mind. I had remembered talking to him last night, but I must have been so tired I didn't remember. My mind urged me to forget about it and I cast the thought away. Nothing important was said I guessed.

"Ah, Elena we thought you would never wake up!" Boromir cried and acted like it had hurt him to carry me. I almost believed his pain until he started laughing along with Aragorn.

"Why didn't you guys just wake me up?" I asked playfully hitting him.

"You needed your sleep. Besides, you have probably slept a full twelve hours. You can stand watch for us first this night!" Boromir said with truth in his voice.

"Are you kidding me!? Twelve hours?" I don't think I had ever slept that long in my life, even when I was at Rivendell. Well, besides when I first arrived when I was knocked out by those rancid mushrooms.

"Aye, Boromir, Gimli, and I have been taking turns carrying you!" Aragorn nodded to them while biting into an apple. Sam came up to me and produced a biscuit looking thing with some berries and water. I thanked him and sat with the others eating lunch or technically my breakfast.

"Lassie was sleepin' like a rock!" Gimli added guzzling some water. It trickled onto his beard and matted it together. The dwarf didn't appear to notice. "We were scared we were going to wake you when we passed you along, but you did not even stir! It was like you had not gotten sleep for a week!" He smiled and started eating his lunch. If only he knew I hadn't slept for almost that long. He was close.

"So, are we close?" I smirked knowing we weren't.

"Nay, we have to cross the Pass of Caradhas in the Misty Mountains," According to whoever had told me yesterday, we would probably arrive in a week.

"Aye what is wrong with elf boy over there?" Gimli whispered to Boromir and I. He motioned to Legolas who was drinking something from a flask. He was watching the distance from a cliff. I shrugged and downed some more water not wanting to answer the question.

"Legolas, mellon, I do not think we need to heed others now. We are protected by this rock wall. Come join us," Aragorn called to Legolas. He didn't even turn around, and I was astounded he even replied.

"Nay. I need to watch," He simply said. Aragorn looked concerned by his friend acting so strangely, but Gandalf whispered something to him and he nodded.

Frodo and the hobbits sat and joined us. Boromir was staring intently at Frodo.

"Frodo, how are you doing? How is the ring?" Boromir seemed to be in a hypnotic daze while he talked to him, his eyes never leaving Frodo's chest where the ring was underneath the fabric.

"Fine," Frodo gripped the top of his shirt, and Boromir's eyes dragged away quickly. No one else but I had noticed, not even Gandalf.

"Frodo, why don't you tell me about the shire," I said distracting him from his evil thoughts. The ring was taking a toll on him and I had to distract him one way. His face changed to a positive glow and he had a melancholy smile.

"Oy Frodo tell them all about that party we went to in the summer!" Merry said joy fully. All the hobbits started rambling about that summer ad Frodo started telling us the story of how they crashed some party of a hobbit who did not particularly like them. They ate all their mushrooms, seeing as hobbits are obsessed with them, and Merry and Pippin got into some fireworks.

Then he trailed off and started speaking very highly of his home. Frodo talked of the green rolling hills, the bars, the houses, and the quaint little lives of the Shire folk. Everyone , probably even Legolas too, listened to the story. Some laughed and smiled at the stories they were telling. I knew I did. It was nice to have a distraction from the present.

"Thank you masters hobbits! Those were wonderful stories you have told!" Boromir said. Good, it had distracted both Frodo and Boromir.

Then, we were packed and ready to hike again. Hiking that day wasn't too difficult for me. I stayed in line and walked next to Aragorn and Gandalf most of the time, but sometimes I strayed back to talk with the others. I actually got to know more about them then I hadn't in the books or movie. It was nice getting to know them on a different level. Although, I did not need to hear about the dwarf-ladies, who apparently had beards, that Gimli was eyeing.

The Fellowship really accepted me into their group. Well, most of them did. I hadn't talked too much about myself or my world. I didn't know if my information would freak out. The only things I personally spoke of were about the travels I had been on in nature. They were very interested to learn about forests in my world. My own tales had left out some things to try to make it sound more like their world. I remembered trying to explain earth to the elves.

It did not end so well. Some denied my accusations of my own land and others could not stop giving me question after question. I was pretty horrible at explaining things as well.

That night was a colder one, and the frigid air nipped at my exposed skin. We had settled in a thoroughly checked cave. It was a small, plain area, but it was large enough for all of us and it sheltered us from the cold and creatures that go bump in the night.

Stories from Gimli and Boromir from their lands traveled out of their mouths and into my ears, and they lulled me to sleep.

The next day began like the next without me having to be carried. I got a full seven hours of sleep and we were off. I talked merrily, or as merrily as I could be, with the eight people. There was only one person who I did not speak to and did not speak to me. Legolas.

That day blurred into a time span of a couple days. Each day we all woke up, ate, hiked and conversed, had lunch, hiked more, dinner, then bed. It was getting a little tiring, traveling like we were doing it for leisure or something. The group just didn't want to discuss the issue at hand. I had to admit, I didn't want to either.

We had no encounters with any strange creatures or people. This land seemed to be void of settlement, and all there was was the hum of trees or sounds of little animals scurrying about. Although, we thought we were about to encounter Wargs one day because their odor was in the air, but it was days old.

It petrified me and reminded my why I was out here. I was trying to keep safe and keep others safe from Saruman taking me. The fellowship, besides Gandalf because he had already known, hadn't asked me the specific reason why I had escaped, and I was grateful. I was worried about them finding out about Saruman was searching for me, but I was even more worried about the thought of what they would do. It was like all of them were dancing around the situations they were about to encounter: impending war, possible doom due to a piece of jewelry, a lot king, and the mystery of me.

On the seventh night, my hopes were waning. I had been surviving in the wilderness for more than a week now, and we hadn't reached the Misty Mountains yet. It was dead in the middle of the night, and for the first time since I got that wonderful sleep, I couldn't sleep. I was restless. I looked around to my companions. The hobbits including Frodo were all curled up next to each other, and the rest slept around. Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas all dozed encircling them. Even Gandalf was huddled in a corner getting rest. I couldn't tell because my eyes couldn't see his face, but then I remembered he didn't sleep with his eyes closed. My guess was Aragorn was taking watch most of the night, for Legolas had not required sleep for a long time until this night.

Slowly, I got up and walked to the outside of the hole in a boulder we had made camp for the night. I pushed myself up a couple boulders to get a better view of the sky. When I finally reached the top of a huge boulder, I sat and looked at the constellations. There were so many more stars in the sky. I was studying them harder trying to think of something, but someone interrupted me.

"Lady Elena, should you not be getting your rest?" Aragorn crossed his arms and looked down to me. I sighed looking up to his wild face black tangles everywhere. The man looked to be about thirty, but I knew better. He had to have been at least a hundred with his elven blood. I smiled meekly at him.

"Tonight, I cannot sleep," I admitted looking to the twinkling lights in the sky again. Then, I felt him move beside me and sit down.

"You know, I've been having strange dreams," I whispered. I hadn't told anyone. Yet, the dreams were always in my sleep. They were always so clear like I was watching a movie.

"Tis strange times with strange dreams. Do you want to talk of them?" He asked. I shook my head truthfully.

"I want to talk about something else," I said not wanting to get into my weird delusions.

"What may that be?" He asked curiously.

"I need you to tell me about Arya," I looked into his cold, blue eyes. He seemed taken aback and was about to answer.

"I know you know about her. I just need to know," I said. He drew a deep sigh.

"Of course I know about her. I have studied not just Rivendell and Lotholorien's histories, but also Mirkwood's," He replied.

"She was written in their history?" I asked amazed.

"Of course," He snorted. "She was in it multiple times," He said.

"Does this mean you are going to tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Alas I think I have to. I think you have been kept in the dark too long. After all you are her doppelgänger," I looked to him intently, ready to listen to all of his words. I was very interested in the matter.

"She was born in the later second age. Mirkwood is a very outlandish place. It is in the heart of a forest in the very east of Arda. It is filled with spiders and darkness. The Darkness of Sauron fell upon it in the first age, and the sun has been stolen from it. Strange things have occurred there and Arya was an example of one them. As an infant she was left at the steps of the kingdom. No one knows who her parents were and how they got past the guards on the borders, but she appeared. They knew she wasn't of Mirkwood from her blood, though she was undoubtly elven. King Thranduil had just lost his wife, and he was grieving. The people thought he would fade, for he loved her with all his heart, but he did not. He actually took Arya in," He said pausing.

"How old was Legolas?" I asked quietly.

"He was about 600 hundred years old, "Aragorn acted like it was no big deal. I was about to freak out.

"So anyways, she grew up in the court life, and she and Legolas never got along, might I add," He chuckled.

"Why?"

"I do not know. I heard Legolas was quite a disagreeable person back in the day. She was a peculiar girl. She would always help the sick and tend to the poor. She was very selfless and I think part of the ruined her. She also was trained by Thranduil himself to fight, and she was the first elleth to become a part of the guard. She fought many wars and fought bravely. She was one of the guard's best. When she was fighting the war of Sauron with her guard members she almost died,"

"What happened?"

"Well a Nazgûl almost caught her while she was fighting along men. She had just saved one when it grabbed her. Legolas saved her. Then, they became inseparable ever since that day. No one really understood. Most elves normally bond when they reach fifty years. Yet, Legolas didn't. He spent hundreds of years without ever bonding. The people found it strange he fell in love with a girl that he had hated before. They spent all their time together. Histories record it as almost obsessive. Yet, they didn't bond in time." He looked down sad himself. By this point I was shocked.

"Why?" my voice was uneven.

"In her last days Arya was very strange. She kept having foresight or dreams of something strange, something she wouldn't share with anybody even Legolas. She had loved him, but she refused to bond with him. One day, they were in search of something in the mountains when they were attacked by orcs. They had come out of nowhere. Legolas was about to get shot, but Arya pushed him out of the way and saved him. The arrow struck her heart and she died on impact it seemed, and if she didn't she died from the fall of a cliff into the mountain's abyss. The people of Mirkwood were destroyed. Legolas didn't speak to anybody for months. He went off somewhere, but then returned as if something had willed him to live," Aragorn finished his story. I touched my face and noticed it was wet.

"That was tragic. I didn't know.." I trailed off.

"I know you did not. Just do not ever speak of it to Legolas. Even if you look like her, I fear if you anger him too much he will kill you. It is rumored he went off hunting orcs, killing them merciless after. He is my friend, but he is very dangerous. I told you this so you could be aware," Aragorn nodded to me. I nodded back trying to process the whole story. It must have killed Legolas every day to look at me.

I pushed myself back up and stared at Aragorn for a moment thinking about him and Arwen.

"Aragorn," I said.

"Yes?"

"Just know Arwen will be okay. I know this," I said. He looked at me first surprised and then relieved.

"Thank you," He breathed. I nodded and headed back to the little cave ready for sleep to envelop me.


	17. NOTE

NOTE (NOT A CHAPTER)

Sorry guys! I know some of you hate author notes…I know I do. I just wanted to put this here to answer some questions or comments, and if you have more feel free to post them or PM me. THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ.

Okay so first, I would like to thank all of you for reading! I dedicate my whole story to you guys! I can't believe you take your time to read, favorite, and review. It really helps me when you guys review, so I can learn from my mistakes or make things clearer

Secondly I wanted to answer some things:

• Some dreams, images, flashbacks that have occurred or will occur in the story are meant to be a little confusing! I want you guys to piece together what is happening. You will find all the answers to your questions in the end.

• Elena IS NOT AND WILL NEVER be an elf! Sorry, she is just not an elf!

• In the latest chapter Elena did inform Aragon that Arwen would be okay in the end, even if it goes against the rules of 'not supposed to mess with fate'. I think that ship has already sailed.

• This story will stick to the main storyline mostly. I might go all AU on some things.

• I will include a lot of Middle Earth folklore into this.

• Just because she has doppelgänger abilities doesn't mean she isn't human… not confirming or denying anything

Those are the main points I want to hit on. Just send me anymore questions or confusions you have. I'm sorry if I sound harsh while giving answers.. I don't mean to. I love your reviews and your questions. Sorry for this message interruption. I will probably update sometime in the middle of next week! I have big plans for this.


	18. Chapter 17

EDITED

Chapter 17

"You are shivering," Boromir nodded to me. I ignored the comment and continued trudging through snow. We had encountered the mountains at last and as we rose higher the air was colder, and we now trekked through snow.

I looked around to everybody. We were moving so slowly because it was difficult to walk through the snow. Fur pelts and heavy coats covered my companions. I was wearing a coat, but the coldness was so much to bear. I couldn't break, not when the hobbits were wearing less than I was. They didn't even wear shoes. They all looked to be in pretty bad shape.

The hobbits were not cut out to be in this weather. Their home was always sunny and warm, full of green lands and blue skies.

"My lady you are cold," Boromir repeated knowing I intentionally ignored him. I had to toughen up because there was nothing else I could do. There were no extra winter supplies.

"No I am not," I lied knowing he could see right through me. We were in the back now with the hobbits. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf were in the front blocking us slightly from the snow-filled breezes. I gazed up at the mountain tops, scared. I knew Saruman would use his magic to turn us around, but it was not my place to tell. Nor was it my decision to make. I had to stop meddling so much in this.

"You are lying!" Boromir accused wagging a glove covered finger at me. He was cold too, I could tell. Snowflakes covered his hair and his beard, but I could see it in his eyes his freezing optimisms. This coldness was far from what he encountered in Gondor. He was not used to weather like the hobbits. I could not take anything he offered.

I had to come up with a reply because I didn't want him to pity me or help me. I had to get through this. Before I could open my mouth and defend myself a jacket was thrown in the air. Boromir caught it and passed it to me. It was black, heavy coat made from a material I hadn't seen before. Legolas stared at me with his had silver eyes, stopping.

"Elves do not suffer that much in this weather," He stated. It was the first thing he had said to me in days. Why was he so hasty in offering his supplies?

"I do not need it. Give it to one of the hobbits," I held out the jacket. My hand trembled from the cold.

"Put it on Elena," His authoritative voice shook through me. He changed stances and acted like he was going to attack me if I didn't put it on. I nodded meekly knowing I was broken. I felt better as soon as I had another thick layering of clothes on me. He spun around on his heel and continued walking ahead. I wanted to say more to him because of what I learned from Aragorn a couple night s ago, but a sound made me turn around.

Frodo had fallen in the snow with exhaustion. Aragorn yelled out his name and I followed him to where Frodo was laying. We both helped him up and I took off the jacket Legolas had given me and wrapped it around him. I didn't care what he said. Frodo clutched his chest and looked around frantically.

"The ring!" He exclaimed. Already knowing where it was, I looked to Boromir who had it in his hands. He was enthralled by the golden ring. Even from this far away I could see it perfectly in this light. To me, it looked like a regular ring. It had no effect on me. Surprisingly, I ripped my eyes away from it and stared at Boromir.

"Boromir," Aragorn had a warning tone in his voice. Boromir looked up a new glimmer of evil in his eyes. I was so taken aback.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He paused mesmerized. "Such a little thing." He continued to stare at it. Aragorn then commanded him to give the ring to Frodo. All members of the group shifted their eyes to Boromir wandering what decision he would make. Wandering if the weakness of man would overcome him.

"Boromir!" I yelled putting all my strength in my words trying to pull him out of this ring's enchantment. He looked at me suddenly awake and then back at the ring. A disgusted look filled his face.

"As you wish I care not!" Boromir brought it over to Frodo, and Frodo snatched it out of his hand. Aragorn had his hand on his sword ready, but Boromir only walked away and continued walking while we all stared. A couple moments later everything returned to normal.

As we hiked for another hour or along the mountains, the snow got heavier and deeper preventing us from going at a fast pace. We were very slow and I was starting to get tired. My blond hair whipped into my face constantly by the winds that were speeding up. My cold hair stung my face with every strike.

Out of nowhere I heard a distant voice start chanting. I could not make out the words. I looked around to all the others and saw that they could hear the voice too.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" The voice chanted. My hears starting ring and a painful buzzing was in my head. I clutched my forheas trying to find relief, but none came. Legolas looked back to me and then to Gandalf.

"There is a foul sound in the air," Legolas said worried. I knew what it was.

"Saurman!" Gandalf yelled. He waved his hand and started running ahead. We all tried to follow, keeping up with him as fast as we could. I almost fell due to the ache in my head, but I couldn't give up now.

"We have to turn around! He will bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled as hard as he could. Gandalf knew the truth, but he knew Moria would be even more dangerous if some things came out of the dark.

"No! We have to continue!" Gandalf half-heartedly said. He started chanting a rhythm of his own, trying to counter Saurman. Snow fell on us from above. It wasn't working.

"We must go! We have to go towards the gap of Rohan!" Boromir bellowed.

"No!" Aragorn and I said in union.  
"It runs too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said.

"We cannot be close there! Especially when we have Elena with us!" Gandalf looked to me. Saurman would capture us if we even got close to there. The others looked to me confused. They didn't know Saurman knew of me, but he did.

"Let us go into the mines! My cousin will treat us there," Gimli added. My heart ached for him and the sad truth. The dwarves in Moria were dead.

"Moria," Gandalf muttered knowing what the dwarves had dug up there. It was home to an evil, I was scared to even gaze upon.

An avalanche of snow fell upon us and I was covered with snow. My senses became blocked with the coldness and it numbed the pain I was feeling. A hand brought me up and I sucked in a deep breath once on the outside. Blue eyes and curly black hair was over me.

"Elena!" I heard Legolas scream my name.

"Lady Elena are you okay?" Frodo asked me worried.

"I will be," I smiled faintly.

"We must change courses," Legolas shook the snow out of his hair.

"Let the ringbearer decide," Gandalf said knowing he had no other choice. All eyes were on Frodo, and Frodo looked to me for help.  
"Elena did you know this would happen?" He asked. I weakly nodded and everyone looked to me surprised they had forgotten I knew their future.

"Lady advise us in this time of need. We need to know where to go!" Boromir screamed. I should have said not to go into Moria, but I knew better. That was where Gandalf was to fall and die. He had to go so he could come back stronger.

"No! Frodo must decide! I cannot mettle in this matter," I spoke sadly. Before anyone could argue with me Gandalf said something.

"She is right! She knows too much! Any change could throw us off the path of the future she already knows! Frodo," Gandalf turned to him. Frodo looked so young and helpless in that moment and I was filled with remorse. They would all hate me when Gandalf fell. They would probably even throw me out of the group. Gandalf was their leader, guide, and mentor.

"We will go through the mines," his weak voice shook as he spoke. He knew he hadn't made the best decision, but what is a hobbit to do when faced with things they know nothing about.

I sighed with relief or maybe even sadness. Any decision would have made me upset. At least everything was going on course, and I hadn't messed anything up yet. Still, I was afraid of the balrog that was to come and Gandalf's fate. I would have to decide what to do.

"So be it," Gandalf whispered knowing what was to come.

"We must turn around now!" Aragorn had his hands on Pippin and Sam's shoulders moving them back. Silently, we trudged back from where we had come.

The rest of the day we spent going back to where we came from and we started to head towards the gates of Moria. I didn't know when we were going to arrive. Our trip was silent and an awkward state of not talking settled on everyone. I think it was because of the hope that was quickly fading away from people. If only I could tell them everything was going to be okay. We were going to make it through.

As night fell we arrived at even ground on the mountain. There was a pond on our left and to the right there was a huge boulder. I knew where we were.

"The mines of Moria!" Gimli dropped his supplies and ran to the rock. Gandalf was talking with Frodo, but he looked to Gimli as he ran to the doors.

As the moon came out, it shined on the doors and patterns appeared. Elvish writing was on the doors. Frodo was left worried and confused. He looked over to where Pippin and Merry waited anxiously throwing rocks into the pond.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter" Gandalf spoke clearly.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said merrily. He started muttering Elvish sentences. His eyebrows crumpled in confusion as he continued speaking kindly to the doors. If only he knew it was one word he had to speak.

"All of you will see the kindness of the dwarves! We will be welcomed warmly with fresh food and ale!" Gimli said excitedly. My heart lurched for him.

"Food!?" Merry said

"Ale!?" Pippin looked to Merry. Smiles both appeared on their faces.

Gandalf kept saying things, and my companions looked to each other looked to me.  
"Do you know anything?" Merry asked me.

"My lips are sealed," I said looking to Frodo who was supposed to give the secret word. Legolas looked annoyed.

"Nothing is happening," Pippin whispered to Legolas. In the moonlight he looked like an angel or a god some other kind of beautiful being. I wished he wasn't so mad at me or I at him.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs," Gandalf looked deafeated.

"What should we do?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf gave Pippin a menacing look and I laughed. My voice seemed to ring clear through the air and rocks started to shake.

"What is that?" Gimli huffed. Some sounds were made in the distance. This wasn't a part of the story. I hadn't remembered the ground shake. I looked around and felt the rocks jump beneath me. It was almost as if it was a rhythm.

"Saruman?" Aragorn looked to Gandalf. Gandalf shook his head and dismissed the sound. His attention went back to the door. The sounds and the shaking was still happening. Legolas looked to the distance worried.

The hobbits started to throw rocks once again in the river and I remembered the horrible monsters in it. I grabbed Merry's hand.

"Do not disturb the water," Legolas said strangely calm.

"It's useless!" Gandalf cried out.

Just as hope was lost for them, Frodo stood up.

"It's a riddle!" He exclaimed. They looked to him.

"Speak friend and enter! What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. The poundings and shaking of the ground got louder, but no one seemed to notice except for I and Legolas who turned. Something was coming, and it was not the monster that was already supposed to emerge from the dark waters.

"Gandalf!" I said worried.

"Not now Lady Elena! Mellon!" Gandalf said looking back at Frodo. The doors burst open. A yell rippled through the air and the company turned. Dots of lights that seemed to be torches filled the scene.

"Gandalf! Orcs! They are here!" Legolas cried.

"Hurry everyone in the mines!" Gandalf cried. Legolas got out his bow and then orcs started appearing. They were gross little beings with dark, hard skin and red eyes. The beating of their drums was making the rocks shake on the grounds.

If that wasn't bad enough something from the water was starting to come out. Ten orcs were attacking and I drew my bow out killing one. Why were these orcs here? They weren't mentioned in the book or movie. Something was terribly wrong.

"Get the girl! Saruman wants her!" One yelled. Oh, they were for me.

"Elena! Get into the mines!" Legolas and I were the last ones out. Everyone else was already in the door way. Legolas grabbed my hand and I felt energy bolt through me. His large hand covered mine and yanked me. I let go for a second, and that's when it happened. I halted. I don't know what it was for, but I seemed shocked or dazed like something higher had control over me.

The monster's tentacles were attacking them and Legolas ran into the mines thinking I was right behind him. He turned and realized I wasn't. He was about to run back out.

"Elena! No!" I was grabbed by a tentacle and Legolas drew his bow dangerously fast ready to shoot, except for the boulders fell and I was left on the other side with the orcs and the monster. Before all of them fell, I saw Legolas defeated falling to his knees. The cries of my companions filled my ears. My name was screamed until the last boulder fell and I could no longer see them nor they see me.

I was left with the orcs. A slimy tentacle was wrapped around me loosely, holding me in the air. Everything happened in a blur. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was separated.

"Kill the beast!" A nasty voice yelled. The orcs used their arrows and axes to cut the tentacles off and I was dropped to the ground. Bow in my hand I sprang up ready to shoot. There were three left. Legolas had picked most of them off and I had gotten one or two. I reached back to my quiver to get an arrow to shoot, but there were none. I swung my bow on my shoulder and reached into my belt for a knife or sword. I found nothing. I had let on of the hobbits borrow one of my spare weapons.

The orcs looked at me and laughed.  
"We should take her for ourselves," One orc laughed eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. I tried to run, but two were quicker and grabbed my wrists binding me with rope.

"No! We must take her to Saruman. He wants to torture her," The other laughed. It was a sickening sound. I screamed and yelled and kicked. Tears streamed down my face. Not only was I separated from them, but I was captured, defeated.

"First we need to get more recruits! We have to travel to Isengard. We must go the other way into Moria for the stupid swines have disturbed the keep of the gates and destroyed this entrance,"

"It's so noisy!" One complained. They were trying to drag me on the ground away from the crumbled boulders.

"I will handle it! I always do!" A hard force was applied to my head and everything went dark and my body went limp. I stayed in the dark for a while and didn't know anything. All I heard was one voice that was neither of my companions or captors.

"Do not worry. You are not alone. We have been watching," And I fell back into sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

EDITED

Before I begin the chapter, I would like to say a couple things.

First of all, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I am a university student, and lately my course-work has been taking up a lot of time as well as other things from my life.

My spring break is coming up after this week, so that is when I plan to correct my mistakes in previous chapters and in this one. I know I have a lot of spelling (especially w/ names) and grammatical errors I need to tend to. It was pointed out to me I new to fix my 'Elvish'. I've been getting sentences and words from an online source, and I was told that it was not correct Sindarin. So, I am very sorry! I will try to have that fixed.

Also, I wanted to point out that this story has both movie and book elements to this. I'm sorry if you guys don't like that. I just want to pick certain things that go in here that will go best with the story. I promise I will fix all the mistakes I can.

This is my first lotr fanfic story, and this is my first draft. There are mistakes and there are bound to be more. I'm experimenting a lot, but I do want to get things right. I appreciate the reviews that help me make this story better. Hope you like the chapter.

…

Chapter 18

As the boulders fell and shrouded the light, yells from the fellowship faltered, and a man sank to his knees. His fall echoed through the cavern because there was no other sound once the rocks sank down and blocked them from Elena. They were left in complete darkness, but the elf's companions could recognize his distraught. His white-blonde strands fell over his face covering his angry expression and emotionless eyes. He wanted to scream and yell. An image of a girl hundreds of years back flooded his mind. The same blonde hair, the same blue eyes. Then the picture of her face turned into a picture of her falling with an arrow plunged through her chest. He had to let go and turn his emotion off. It was the only way for him to get through.

"Elena," he whispered. His voice was hard and low. He seemed very dangerous, and even though the Fellowship could spot him in the dark using his whitish hair as a guide, they did not go to him. Even Aragorn knew it was unwise to try to help his friend at this moment. They did not know what Legolas was feeling. They were afraid. The air was filled with tension, and the feel of death was in the air.

They did not know whose death, but they did not want it to be theirs, so their voices stayed within them. Only one was brave enough, actually rather rash enough, to open his mouth.

"We have to try to move the boulders aside! Elena will get murdered by the orcs if not from the monster that is holding her captive!" Boromir's voice rang in the dark. He was young and foolish, the elf thought, the darkness now had a hold on his mind too. Boromir may have been old for a human, but Legolas had lived hundreds if not thousands of years. To him the annoying human was just a child. All of them besides Gandalf were children to him.

By now, Gandalf whispered an enchantment to his staff, and it was glowing with a blue light that illuminated the cavern they were in. They could see each other's faces. All of their faces were grimy with the dirt that had sprayed on them from the rock's fall. They could see each other's weakness in their eyes, along with many other emotions. Horror and grief were the most common among them. To the fellowship, besides Boromir, she was already dead.

"Gandalf!" Boromir shouted in urgency. He had seen Gandalf's power. "Use your magic to move the rocks! Please we have little-" He was cut off by a swift movement.

Legolas lifted himself off his knees and turned to face the Fellowship. If there were any tears they were dried by now. If there was any emotion, it had dissipated from his face. Boromir silenced himself by looking at Legolas's lethal face. The face that had seen hundreds of wars. Victorious wars.

The elf walked right up to him. Boromir was tall, proud, and very fit. Years of training had done him well and had defined his handsome features. As Legolas walked up to him, he was anxious, and so were the members that stood all around them, motionless.

Legolas was taller than him. He was more muscular them him. If there was a fight, everyone knew who would win. The elf's strange gray eyes looked rid of all sympathy or emotion.

"She is probably dead by now," His steady voice hit Boromir hard, and he flinched." If not our only way is to go through the mines. It is a three day trek," The others looked confused. He had acted like everything was fine when he had fallen to his knees earlier. They had just lost Elena.

In the days they had traveled with her, they had grown close to her, especially Boromir. Boromir liked the tough girl. Maybe, he had even fancied her. All of them loved Elena's strength and witty comments. Her stories and laughter made their nights more bearable, and her compassion for the people, for the populations of people in Middle Earth, races she had barley known, moved them. She was new to this world. Yet, she would give up her life to save them.

It felt like a stab in the heart to each of them. The hobbits had dried ,muddy tears that adorned their faces. They were quiet now. They were each stricken by what had happened and now by Legolas.

Gimli and Aragorn were both annoyed by the elf and his lack of sympathy. They knew that he did not like her, but why did he have to act like this? Why did he have to act like he was devoid of emotion?

None of them knew the pain the elf was actually going through. It was like he was engulfed in icy hot water. The rushing, lethal water was tossing him against rocks, and it was pulling him under, drowning him. His pain was letting him breathe for a second, but then it pulled him down again.

He had to rid himself of his emotions, before they destroyed him. For the past weeks as they traveled, he had acted like Elena was a nuisance to him. He just wanted to keep her as far away as possible. He wanted to make her hate him. It was too hard for him to have her around because of who she resembled. It was hard enough having Elena look like _her,_ but now he realized how the resemblance ran deeper than that. Elena possessed the same fire that _she _had. Arya. The elf's name stung his head.

He knew Elena wasn't her, but even so, he felt an unbearable dread to think about life without Elena. In the short time the elf had known her; there was a pull between them. He had remembered the way their lips fit together. He hated to think it, but he almost forgot about Arya when that happened.

He realized he had to shut her out though. He could not grow close to her. Attached. It was a relief to go on the quest for him, to get away. It was until, she showed up. He remembered seeing her after she was killed the trolls. Her blonde hair was a mess and sweat clung to her. Her blue eyes called out to him. She had looked so strong, like nothing could defeat her, until she had realized what she had actually done. He remembered the look of dread on her face

It was the same way Legolas was feeling now, but no one knew. All they saw was the cover he put up for them. He was dying on the inside. He knew.

"We must continue," Gandalf's voice rang through the mine, which they soon realized was a tomb.

…

My dreams were haunted by flames.

_Every direction I turned, all I could see were bright orange flames. They licked at my body and I let out a yelp of distress, instinctively peering around for any form of escape. I looked down at my legs to see they were soon to be consumed. My clothes as well as my body were singed and covered with black soot. The smell of something burning rose to my nose and I noticed blonde strands of hair, frayed off by the heat. _

_I was choking and dying I knew. Confusion swept across me as I looked around. How did I even get here? Where was here? I sank to my knees, accepting my fate._

"_You're going to be okay! Come here!" A voice called out to me. Tears blurred my vision, and it was hard to see. Smoke consumed my senses. All I could see was a blur of a man in yellow coming towards me, picking me up. Pain shot through me, and my muscles tensed. My body was so sore._

"_What's your name?" He asked. Before I could answer, the fumes overwhelmed me and I sagged against him. It was alright though, because I didn't know the answer to his question._

...

I woke up immediately from the dream I was having. My eyes didn't open right away though. I had to calm myself down first. Maybe, I was even a little afraid of opening my eyes to fire. That dream had haunted me constantly. Actually, I shouldn't even call it a dream. It was a memory. It was a memory of me, before I came to this strange world, before I went to Europe for a trip, before I graduated or went to college, before I was adopted. It was my start.

Realizing my breath had gone back to normal, I relaxed my muscles a little more. Then, I remembered where I was. My body was being dragged against rock and dirt. I was on something being dragged by orcs. I had been separated by the Fellowship, and they collided a rock with my head stopping my hysterics.

My eyes cracked open and saw the scenery. I was placed on a hide that had ropes connected to it. I craned my sore neck up to see one orc dragging me, and the other two in front arguing about something in their own language.

The orc language seemed very snippety and harsh as they spewed their words to each other. The orc that was dragging me stayed quiet and didn't want to interrupt their conflict. His grimy hand just dragged me along like I was nothing and looked ahead.

My head bounced as we went along the rocks. I was very uncomfortable, but I was not about to complain. Rope bound my hands together tightly. My wrists clanked together and rubbed the skin raw.

They had taken my weapons. My belt that held knives was missing and my bow was gone. Melancholy overtook me. That bow was very special to me…a gift from Legolas. My lips tightened in a hard line. Legolas and the others were gone. It would take them three days to get through the mines, and I knew they wouldn't be able to stop for look for me. I would probably be dead by then, so it wouldn't matter. I wondered if he was even upset that I was gone. What if he was relieved that a constant reminder of his tragic past was out of his life? He probably was.

I was a burden for the Fellowship. They would be better off without me. They would make it to Minas Tirith, Frodo and Sam to Mount Doom, and the world would be saved. They didn't need me.

'But you could ruin it for them', a quiet voice in my head spoke. It was true. These orcs were going to take me to Isengard. I would probably be tortured to the point where I would give them all their answers. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't let that happen.

Whatever I did, I had to protect the Fellowship, and all of Middle Earth, save the evil creatures. My only options were to run and try to get to safety or be destroyed. My fear of death haunted me and I imagined myself lifeless and gone forever.

I had to escape. The will to live ran through my veins. I had to escape and keep my knowledge safe, and I had to figure out what the hell was going on with me. What if there was something I possessed that the darkness could take from me and use to change fate and win the war.

I wasn't supposed to be here. I could ruin everything. We were going steeper and I was dragged up a hill. They obviously hadn't expected me to awaken so soon. I wondered how long I had actually been out for. An hour? What if I had been out for days and the Fellowship was already to Lotholorien? What if they had already forgotten about me?

An evil laugh pulled me from my plotting and thinking. The orcs seemed to have reconciled, but they were still speaking harshly with each other. They were such grimy disgusting creatures with jagged teeth and beady eyes. Their skins were faded and gross reflecting their dark and disgusting hearts. I was surprised there were only three of them, but Legolas and I had picked off most of them before we were separated.

I winced as some sharp plunged into me through the leather. It went into my side and I could feel a bruise coming. I shifted my body and turned, trying to relieve myself of some pain. I couldn't make a sound. They had heard me moving.

"Did you wake the human?" The orc said.

"Naw. Just dragged it over some rocks and it flinched in its sleep," Their gurgling laughter was rotten and made me shiver. We were still in the mountains. I knew that at least. It was too rocky for us to be in the forest yet.

My body rocked over again and my necklace fell out. I became more peaceful at the sight of it. I wished I could have grabbed it and held it closer to me. It seemed almost different; the sunlight making it brighter .It reminded me of home and tranquility. I craved that and I shut my eyes, trying to block out all the horrible sounds I heard.

'Should I try to bite my way through the ropes and run or should I wait until they stop for sleep to escape?' I was no expert on such things, and my mind was conflicted. Devising a smart plan would be hard. I had to be tedious because there were three of them and one of me.

I looked over myself and tried to find something I could use as a weapon. I needed something sharp, so I could cut the ropes off. The sky was bluer than before, and dark clouds were going to close in. The pregnant puffs were dark, almost black, and swiftly heading towards us.

It was going to storm soon. Maybe, I could have my chance then. A rumbling in the distance seemed to electrify me. The thunder seemed to fully wake me up, giving me a sense of hope. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had a strong will and I knew I would make it out of this.

The clouds started to swallow the sun, and I looked down to see my necklace still bright as if light was being reflected off of it. I crumpled my eyebrows in confusion.

Something in the air whizzed by me, and the orc in front of me stopped. I sat up, not caring if they knew I was awake anymore. I looked next to me and my eyes widened. It was an arrow! Had Legolas found me? My heart leapt in my chest. One orc was yelling something in his language, but I was enticed by the arrow.

I picked it up in the middle of both my wrists, hoping they wouldn't catch me. It was unlike any arrows I had ever seen Legolas use. It was pure black. My heart beated faster. Weren't black arrows used by orcs? Had more come?

Without thinking, I was going to yell to one of my captors, but another arrow silenced me. That arrow pierced the orcs that was dragging me. He dropped the grimy rope from his hand and sank down. A black arrow was pierced through him. Maroon, thick blood was covering the tip.

Whatever it was, I was scared out of my mind. The two orcs left were scrambling around. I quickly cut the rope with the arrow that was between hands. It only took me a couple of seconds because of the arrow's sharpness. My finger touched the top and instantly started bleeding.

Scrambling to my feet with the arrow in my hand, I was about to run the other way, but I saw no one in the distance .What was going on? Paralyzed with something other than fear, I saw one more orc get taken down. 'How could they have missed?' I thought looking to the arrow in my hands. My bow was laying next to a dead orc, and then I realized. They intended for me to get the arrow. It was shot too out of the way to be aimed for an orc.

The last orc started to yell something at me, but adrenaline caught me. Before he could even think about catching me, the bow was in my hand with the arrow placed and ready.

With my even breath, I let it fly into the monster that took me. He fell down and it was silent. I took a couple happy breaths. I had escaped, but I had forgotten about what had taken down the other two monsters. I was a second too late.

Clapping interrupted my achievement. I looked up to see not an orc, a troll, the Fellowship, or even Saruman, but a girl. A girl was in front of me.

She was smirking and clapping, holding a bow underneath her arm. I squinted to get a better look at her. She was an elf, I noticed from her pointy ears. She was garbed in all white, and she was wearing a dress. How unusual.

She stopped clapping, but continued to smile as she walked towards me. I was still frozen in my place, not knowing why my feet didn't work. She had long brown locks then went to her waist and her light gray eyes were framed with black. I didn't know elves had used makeup. This was so strange. She was so beautiful, and she had an air of importance. Her presence stunned me and my breathing slowed.

"Do I know you?" I asked, almost unconsciously. Now that I had thought about it, she looked familiar. It was like I had seen her in a book or something.

"Mmm," She answered me. I guess that was a no. Her eyes looked over me, studying me. She looked back up to me and smiled.

"Elena?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" I jumped. My ability to move was still taken away from me, so I had no other option, but to hear what she had to say.

"Because I know of you," She answered slyly. She was unlike any of the elves at Rivendell. It was like she was playing a game with me. She didn't elaborate, but I was tired of whatever she was playing.

"How? Tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"Humans, so harsh," She said putting a hand on her hip. "My name is Octavia. I've been sent by Lady Galadriel in Lotholorien to come collect you. It looks like I came at just the right moment, seeing as you couldn't protect yourself. You realize the most powerful beings in Middle Earth want you right now right? There has kind of been a buzz about you," Who the hell did this elf think she was? She was so arrogant. She acted as if she was a queen.

"Thank you for saving me," I had to stay nice." But before I go to Lotholorien, I have to find my friends," I paused. "Have eight people come to Lotholorien yet?" I asked unsure of how long I had even been traveling with the orcs.

"No visitors have passed through the gates yet. I've been gone for a couple days looking for you though," She seemed to soften.

"Well, where exactly are we because I have to find the exit to the mines! I have to meet my companions," I said looking all around. I could asses my surrounding better standing up than lying down like I was before. The mountains were all around me though, and I had no idea where I was.

"Misty Mountains still, and we can't look for your friends. I have to take you to Lotholorien," She said standing up taller, like she predicted I would defy her. And sure as hell, I did.

"No! I have to find my companions! You realize one of them has something that could destroy the hope of Sauron not coming back," I didn't want to tell her too much about Frodo. I didn't think Octavia should be the first to know of Lotholorien about this.

"I am going to carry out my orders. You are coming with me like it or not," She crossed her arms. Her white dress was pressed to her skin in the wind.

"No!" I yelled. As soon as I did she gave me a look, and my mood changed.

Maybe, I could just meet them at Lotholorien. Everything would be okay right. An unnatural peace settled over me, and somewhere in my head knew it wasn't my decision. Something was affecting me and changing my thoughts. I kept my mouth shut thought almost as if in a daze.

"Good," She smiled slyly. I ignored her though. My only thoughts were on Lotholorien now.

"Come! We are only a day's walk or so," She trotted over the dead orc's bodies and my legs became moveable again. Her dark hair bounced in the wind and she let out a melodious laugh. She was the most laid- back, sarcastic elf I had ever encountered. Yet, something was willing me to follow her.

We had walked for an hour and hadn't really spoken. I had just walked on and continued to look ahead. Sometimes, I looked to her. Her long hair swayed as she walked, and her bow clanked against her white dress. Why had she come in a dress? She probably knew I was staring at her, so she broke the silence.

"So, I've heard that you come from a different land," She stated curiously.

"Yes," I said shortly, knowing she wanted to hear more. She was pissing me off, so I wanted to piss her off. I was under a daze though listening to her. I wanted to ask her if she had used magic on me, but I couldn't form the sentence on my lips. Every time I did, it disappeared. It was like I was under the influence of some strange magic that was forcing me to go along with her. Elves had some crazy magic, but I hadn't heard of compulsion. Maybe, she was a very powerful elf.

"Well tell me about it," Her blue eyes widened. She knew I was trying to restrain myself from talking and even following her.

Every bone in my body told me to go back to Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo, and the others, but her words had made me change my mind. Something wasn't right.

Still, I told her my story of graduating college and going to England and then falling down a waterfall. She didn't ask any questions about the words that weren't used in Middle Earth. She just nodded.

"So you liked your life?" She asked quietly. Her eyes darted to me, but then shifted away, like she didn't want me to see something.

"I was happy with it yes, but something was always missing you know?" I stared blankly at the sky, my feet against the dirt. I couldn't believe I was just telling her this stuff.

"When I came here, I tried everything I could to go back, but now I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want to…" Something seemed to snap inside of me. I sucked in a deep breath and looked around. Everything seemed to snap into color and the world around me was more vivid. Things were clear now. I stopped and she looked confused.

"Well.." She said, wanting me to continue my story.

"Did you do something to me?" I asked. She took a step back. She ran her small hand through her hair, and it looked like she whispered something to herself.

"What do you mean?" She said she straightened her back and made herself look taller, less vulnerable.

"I mean exactly what I mean. We've been walking for hours, and I feel like I've been forced to. I wanted to find my friends, but you somehow persuaded me to follow you to Lotholorien. It's like you used some sort of-" I was cut off. My hand found its way to my medallion, and I remembered why I should find the Fellowship first. Lotholorien could wait. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

"Like what? I told you, you needed to come and you followed me," She seemed a bit nervous now. She stood deadly still, not blinking.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. I had studied the maps of Middle Earth, especially around the Misty Mountain area. We were coming down from the mountain, but not in the way I thought. Fear shot through me.

"Lotholorien is the other way," I said, thinking out loud. I shouldn't have said anything.

"No. It is not!" She seemed angry now. Her gray eyes turned blue.

"Yes it is! Where are you taking me?" I asked. We hadn't strayed that much off the path to Lotholorien, but it was enough to make notice it wasn't her intention to bring me there. I might have been lost before, but now I knew where we were. We were close to the exit of Moria, and we were on a path she hadn't described to me. We weren't on our way to Isengard, so where did she plan to take me.

"Why aren't we going to Lotholorien?" I repeated anger evident in my voice. She looked so surprised and taken aback.

"You're very powerful. I hope you realize that. I underestimated you, and I shouldn't have. I guess you are not ready," She spoke deathly still. She had her arms crossed and looked to me. Strangely, she smiled. It was almost a sad smile.

"Not ready for what?" I whispered and looked into her blue eyes. Ready for Galadriel to see me? She laughed.

"Go find your friends. It is that way," she pointed behind me. I looked up again, and in the distance I saw an opening, a cave I hadn't seen before. Could that really be the exit to Moria? I probably hadn't noticed what was around me. For hours, I had followed her without assessing where I was. But, would they even be there when I got there?

"I will come collect you later," I heard her voice. I turned around to answer her, but she was gone.

"Octavia!" I screamed. There was no answer, and I was left. I was so confused and had so many questions. If she was from Lotholorien, why was she trying to take me somewhere else? And what magic was she influencing me with? How did I even break free of the magic?

I screamed her name again. No answer. I had been separated from the Fellowship, captured by orcs, had a strange elf about to lead me to who knows where, and now I had to go find the fellowship. I was officially on my own now.

I had to find them soon before something else found me.


	20. Chapter 19

EDITED

Chapter 19

Around me the images started to get clearer and clearer as I trudged back to where I came from. If I was swift, I would arrive to the gate of Moria in an hour or two, but every step I took, I started to falter. What would I find when I got there? I had to assume the Fellowship was still there, but I was worried things were going to be not so pleasant when I arrived.

The elf, Octavia, had first rescued me and ditched me. Though, I was glad to be rid or her presence. There was something ominous, something hidden that I didn't want to find out about her. I just had a gut feeling. She was so strange for an elf. She acted like everything was a joke to her. I didn't even want to think about what wool she had pulled over my eyes. She had deceived me and influenced me with some sort of craft I didn't understand. If she wasn't leading me to Lotholorien where was she leading me to? I knew the elf had to come from there though. From what knowledge I had hoarded, Lotholorien was the only elf settlement around for hundreds of miles. She wasn't from Rivendell, she could not have been from Mirkwood, so Lotholorien was the only plausible answer. A strange feeling settled at the out of my stomach. If she was sent by Lady Galadriel to take me to somewhere other than Lotholorien itself than what did that mean? Could it have meant that they knew I was danger and wanted me as far as possible?

My feet slid across rock as I tripped over a little hole. Balancing myself, I sighed with the relief of not falling into the dusty mess that I was currently walking through. Did Lady Galadriel really not want me there? She was my only hope of me figuring out what the hell was going on. I had to reach her, even if she didn't want me to. If I had not broken Octavia's influence in time, where would I have been now?

She had mentioned she would collect me later? What did that mean? Was she going to try to kidnap me again once I was on my way to Lotholorien?

The thoughts and questions were running through my head. I had to just suck it up because I had other problems to worry about. And that certainly included my imminent death looming over me if I didn't find my companions and found more orcs instead. I'm sure they had seen the dead bodies by now. A whole clan of them lurked in Moria. I had no idea if I was ready to face them instead of the Fellowship if that occurred.

The bow in my hand squeezed against my palm. There were no more daggers left to spare because I had left them, stupidly might I add, at the scene of the orcs, but I had my bow. There was a certain power I felt just holding it. It was like I was unstoppable and powerful, like I could defeat any enemy with just one single breath and flick of my wrist letting an arrow fly. Of course it didn't come in handy when I ran out of arrows and got bombarded by some beast and orcs, but it was different. When Octavia disappeared she had left a gift for me. Arrows. All of them were identical to the black ones she used to save me. They were sleek and darker than charcoal of a fire. They were unlike any material I had seen, almost like a metal, but they weighed as light as a feather. They seemed very practical, and it was easy for me to tote them around.

Luckily, I had collected my bag the orcs had taken. Surprisingly, no snooping had taken place, and my bag was left untouched. It was weird for orcs. Still, I was grateful to have the extra supplies because I would certainly need it; especially if I was on my own.

The sun was setting rapidly and the sky was mostly a deep shade of pink. I knew I was close. Walking for an hour had surprisingly tired me, and I stopped beside a little pond. Due to previous experience, I looked into the clear water and checked to see if anything resided in there. It checked out. I stripped myself of my backpack and bow and say beside the pond, knowing that killing a couple minutes wouldn't kill me. I would reach Moria in time the sun went down. My hand reached inside my pocket to get my flashlight out for the future, and I almost suffered from a mini heart attack, until I realized I had put it in my pack for safe keeping.

After I had settled, my stomach rumbled with an unfamiliar pain. I had not eaten in a while. I had lacked hunger and hadn't noticed until this very moment. Reaching for the Lembas bread in a zippered pocket on my backpack, I noticed I still had something else in there. An intake of breath followed by an excitement that buzzed throughout me followed my discovery. I still had milky -ways in here, and they hadn't been eaten! I hadn't noticed them before because of the Lembas piling over it, but now my inventory was depleting and the plastic unenvironmentally- friendly wrappers peaked out.

Stuffing a part of one in my mouth, I moaned with satisfaction. 'Better than sex,' I thought, but then I just embarrassed myself and realized I didn't know if that was true because of my virgin status. Still, it was better than anything I had gotten on the road, and it reminded me of home.

As I nibbled on my food, I thought about home and what I blurted out to Octavia about not missing it. Was it true? As I weighed the pros and cons of my world on a scale, I looked into the water seeing my reflection and almost gasped. I had almost scared myself while I was thinking because my eyes darted past the water and I saw something I didn't recognize, but it was me. My normally straight blonde hair was lighter than ever, almost white, and it was wavy. The sun must have bleached it to the point of no return because it had changed a couple of shades. My eyes were huge and saucer-like. Dark, black lashes framed my scary blue eyes. They were so intense and big, I almost didn't recognize them. I must have lost weight as well because my cheeks had lost the extra fat layers in them leaving prominent bones sticking out in my cheeks. Don't get me wrong, I didn't look like I had just suffered a famine or anything, but my appearance had changed. Now, I had looked more grown-up, almost unhuman-like, wiser. It was weird. At Rivendell, I had looked completely the same. The journey must have changed me. I tore my head away and swallowed the food that was stuck in my throat. Quickly, I gobbled it up and drank a couple sips of water wanting to replenish myself of fluids but also wanting to conserve.

I had to finish this and find them. That had to be my one and only thought right now. There was no expendable time to think about trivial things like my appearance. There wasn't time to think about home or what was. There was only them and him I had to worry about.

The sun saying it's goodbye to me as I reached the dark whole that designated itself as Moria's exit. It would become my entrance. I gazed up once again and stared at the sun fading away. Maybe, it would be my goodbye too. I wondered if it would be a permanent goodbye or hopefully a just for now kind of thing. In my experience, I have learned to not dwell on such things. When you do, they are bound to haunt you and worry you until you slip up and don't have to worry what kind of goodbye it would be. Because permanent goodbyes are like that and you don't have the time to think about it later.

This could not be my ending.

It had to be the beginning for me. I had to do this for the Fellowship, for Elrond, for the people of this world, and most of all for me. I slipped into the oblivion.

It was darker than I had expected. I was only a couple of feet in, and there was blackness all around me. Even the fading daylight didn't dare to come into this hell- ridden place. The air was silent and cold and I heard no sounds. The orcs that were living here were deep underground. I was safe for now. I tried to walk as far as I could without light, but I was nervous about anything I could run into. Slowly, I wrapped my sweaty palm around the device and clicked it on. I was so glad the light shined when it did because my next step without it would have been my last.

The light revealed a narrow stone path that turned into a thin bridge. I was on the edge of a cliff, and I didn't bother to shine my light down into the abyss. There was only death. I had to be careful on the bridge. As I padded along quietly, I looked down somberly and realized where I was. Soon, this would be where Gandalf would fall.

My sadness turned into relief, but not about Gandalf. The bridge was supposed to be broken by the Balrog, and it was not damaged yet. The fellowship had not passed through yet. There was still hope. If relief could have been seen, I would have been a beacon right about then.

'Gandalf will come back,' I reminded myself while tiptoeing over the bridge. The bitterness in my mouth didn't go away despite my attempt to make myself feel better.

The stream of light coming from my flashlight was my only light. It shined on the path right in front of me as I walked forward, not illuminating the areas around me. I was trying to keep focus, but the worried feeling in the back of my mind wouldn't go away. If there were orcs watching me, they would have come back out by now.

I wanted to say that the experience scarred me for life. Me, a human girl, was kidnapped by monsters from another world. Some people would have PTSD or something, but I wasn't too frightened. I was scared they were going to sneak up on me, but I was not scared of facing the foes. I thought my behavior was very strange, especially for what I was going through.

As soon as I passed the bridge, I felt safer, but then I delved deeper into the caves. I had no idea where I was going.

This used to be a dwarf city. I could see the arches and columns carved from stone. The craftsmen ship was amazing and had a plethora of little details to admire, but soot and dust had layered over the surface of everything.

A horrible stench filled the air. It smelled like something or maybe even someone was dead. I tried to calm myself down. It couldn't have been one of the Fellowship, but by now, I wasn't too sure of anything.

I had the aching to fight and anxiety was filling me up. I could not see very well in the darkness, and I hated for things to sneak up on me. It was evident I was about to have a seizure or something because the light started to tremble. I hadn't even noticed my hand had faltered, until I realized the light was moving.

Calling out was an option, but other things besides my companions might hear me. I couldn't risk it, but my throat felt tight and dry like it needed to be quenched with sound, with voice.

A light sound behind me startled me, and I swiveled around as quickly as I could. I didn't even notice I had an arrow already in place, ready to shoot. I really was aching for some sort of battle. The thought sickened me a little. I had a pleasure of fighting.

The light shone on the path that was behind me and showed nothing out of the ordinary. Dust and rock. Except, the path seemed different, like I hadn't come down it. I turned back to where I was headed and saw there was a boulder blocking my path. Had it been there before?

I was too anxious to care. I had to get out of here. I turned, not remembering to see if it was left or right and continued on a dark road that I had no idea where it lead.

I wandered around for who knows how long. Few stops were made, and I either relieved myself or replenished my body with water or food. My resources were going to run out soon. It was going to be life or death if I didn't find them in good time. That was the least of my worries though.

I'm sure hours had gone by, and maybe the sun had even come up. Either way, I had gotten very drowsy. Sleep was pulling at me, convincing me to fall into a deep slumber. My eye lids were heavy, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight like this.

It was too dangerous to go to sleep though. This place was full of orcs and even worse creatures than that…. I could not convince myself that I didn't need it.

After searching for a long while, I found a spot where I could be safe. Well, it was a spot where I would be safer than out in the open. I shoved myself into a crack in boulder that was between two arches. It was enough room for me to sleep in, but it concealed me well enough. Now, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but at least it might hide me from passing orcs while I slept. Hopefully, nothing would pass me by while I slept like the Fellowship.

Every bone and muscle in my body was telling me to go to sleep except for my mind. The brain was overpowered like it had been in my situations many times. I propped my head up on my pack and laid the bow across my stomach, but I almost straddled in.

It was dark, I probably didn't even need to shut my eyes for sleep to come, but I found my eyes blinking once, twice, and then they shut.

Sleep came to me.

Maybe I had slept for hours or maybe I had been in a half sleep for a little while, but the sound of something made me eyes flick open. I was still very drowsy and didn't know how much sleep I required, but a familiar sound awakened me. Drums.

The beating of drums was faint, but I could tell it was getting louder. How many sets of them did I hear? I had no idea. It seemed like a whole crowd was playing them, beating sticks to leather canvases that formed malice beats. They were coming.

I darted out of the boulder's blemish and flew behind it. I kept myself hidden, but I had an arrow ready in my bow. I squatted down low, glad I wore leggings that were comfortable. My broken-in clothing made it easier for me to run and move around. They were better to fight in.

The sounds were louder, louder. They were coming, and I trembled with something other than fear. Lowering my bow, I thought about whether it would be a good idea to even attack them. Who knew how many there were, and it was just me. There were probably a hundred orcs and there was one of me. I couldn't even handle three. I had disappointed myself, and my lips turned downward forming a straight, angry line.

About to get up and go hide again, I heard another noise. This time it wasn't just the sound of faster beating drums, but the sounds of the orc's gurgling yells. They were running something.

I stiffened. I was ready to see my companions again. I squatted down low again ready to give both the orcs and the Fellowship a surprise.

Lights started to flicker along the wall, they held torches. Screams and horrible gurgles, along with words of a language I did not know filled the air. Green and gray bodies flitted by running fast. They looked like carbon copies of the orcs who had taken me. They even had the same spears and clubs they did. I saw an arrow pierce an orc that was in front of me. The arrow was made from light wood. Even in the dim light, I could tell it looked like one of Legolas's.

My heart lept at the thought of him. I didn't even care that I felt that way. I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and let me whisper forgiveness to him. I want to embrace all of them actually.

Orcs were being picked off as they ran past me. Myriads of arrows were shot by. I was confused by how Legolas could shoot that fast. I didn't question it anymore as I began to shoot arrows too. The magnificent, black arrows Octavia had left for me flew through the air and surprised the orcs that I hit. It was always too late for them to warn the others because my arrows did not miss.

Dead bodies littered the floor and no more came. I heard the padding of many feet down the rock. Light had disappeared along with the dead orcs and the ones who had escaped, which were few.

"Legolas!" I jumped up from my hiding spot, ready for a reunion to take place. The surprise on my face had amped, and I was frozen in my spot.

Three faces met mine as the glow of something let me see them. My surprised grin turned into a weary one. It wasn't the Fellowship.

They were elves? What were they doing here? They were not a part of the story. There were three of them. The two on the outsides looked like twins. They both had long brown hair and lethal brown eyes. They dressed in gray along with their partner in the middle. The man in the middle dropped his bow when he saw me.

His blonde, straight hair fell like a silvery river on his shoulders. He had a broad and muscled body with warm brown eyes. His eyes shifted, and I realized recognition and happiness were in them. I had seen him before. He was very handsome I realized, and all of a sudden he took deep strides towards me.

He whispered something in Elvish I could not hear, and his companions dropped their weapons and stared at me with surprise.

I knew I was a girl, but I should be more surprised seeing them here, then they would to see me. An uncontrollably urge to say something overwhelmed me, and I finally did.

"Haldir," My lips formed the name. I touched my lips as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. Was this really the Great Haldir from Lotholorien that stood before me? How had I known?

He rushed me, and before I knew it his arms were around me pulling me to his chest. Instinctively, I wrapped both my arms around him closing my eyes. I inhaled his woodsy scent and felt relaxed. The pain I was constantly getting had formed in my head again, and I let go fast.

He tugged one of my arms back and I could see wetness on his cheek. Was he crying? There was no other evidence he had been, but I couldn't ignore it. I don't know why, but I reached up to touch his cheek, but his hand caught mine, and his lips went down on mine.

He was a different kisser than Legolas. His warm lips captured mine and they were pleasant, but nowhere the same as the kiss I had experienced more. It made me crave Legolas more. I pulled away a little angered.

Why had he done that?

"Arya," He said. I slumped my shoulders. Oh shit. Arya had something to explain. Haldir had obviously been involved with her.

"I'm not Arya. Get off me," I shrugged his hand from my shoulder and backed up. The two elves had rejoined him. He gave me a puzzled and hurt look.

"I'm not her! I'm a human," I said proudly showing off my nice, rounded ears. It looked like I had crushed him or something. His smiled dissipated and a hard look reformed on his face. It reminded me how Legolas looked at me. Like I was nothing. As I thought that, my heart ached with sadness.

"I'm sorry," I said. Great now I was going to have to explain everything.

"How do you look like her? Who are you? How do you even know about Lady Arya?" His demanding questions flooded out of his mouth. This was one angry elf. It was nowhere near Legolas's death threat though.

"Please, let me explain. I am actually on my way to Lotholorien to speak to Lady Galadriel. I am a doppelgänger from a different land. I'm just trying to find answers," I said truthfully holding my hands up. I didn't want to get another death threat.

"You are the lady? You are the doppelgänger that has been foretold about?" Haldir's deep words went in one ear and right out the other.

"Yes, wait what prophecy? What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I cannot reveal anything. I mostly believe you, but I cannot fully believe you yet. I am… I am still… shocked. I cannot tell you the prophecy. Only Lady Galadriel can tell you," He paused and breathed in. His deep brown eyes looked into mine like it pained him.

"I understand," I said. I knew how hard it was to trust. I began to tell him of my story. I left out the part about the ring, but I told him mostly of my story. I did let him know the names of my companions.

"…well, there is Gandalf, Aragorn, four hobbits, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas," I swallowed the last name like it was syrup stuck in my throat. The three elves looked to each other.

"Legolas," Haldir murmured.

"Um, yes," I said. His eyes turned a little more angry and he paced.

"Legolas. Hmmm. He knows about you," He asked like I was telling him a joke.

"Uh yes, we had a rough meeting, and we are still not on good terms, but-" I was about to rattle on about a relationship he obviously did not care to hear for.

"And he did not kill you!?" He boomed surprised." Tis not the Legolas I know. No offense my lady. Legolas is very impulsive and dangerous. I certainly do not agree with anyone who says he is kind," He spat out his words. Oh, Arya definitely messed with both of them. Haldir hated Legolas!

"Well he threatened me," I squeaked out. The two dark haired elves stifled laughs. This was not funny. "I kind of escaped my rooms. He had guards posted at my door, and he told me if I came out I died, so I escaped from the balcony," I said trying to give him more detail. Haldir frowned at me, but then did something I did not expect.

He laughed. His laugh was deep and thick and it made me happy for some reason.

"Well, what is your name then? I guess we will be taking you back to Lotholorien," Haldir sighed. "This is Arbellason and Maidhion," He said pointing to the two elves.

"Elena," I said quickly. "Listen I cannot go back to Lotholorien now! My companions are here. I got separated from them and I need to get back to them!" Would he try to take me away like Octavia did? After moments of thought and recognition of distraught on my face, I was pretty sure he was going to change his mind.

"Very well, but when you find them, I must leave," He said.

"Why? We are going to Lotholorien right after," I said.

"I cannot travel with your… group," He finally said. Legolas. Legolas was going to bother him.

I nodded quickly, knowing he didn't want to explain further. We started walking in the direction the orcs ran too. The two elves stayed quiet, and I did too, not wanting to anger Haldir. He probably had a little hatred for me once again because of stupid Arya. She ruined everything for me.

"Why did you come here?" I found myself asking them. This had not been apart of the story I knew.

"Maidhion was patrolling borders when we followed an orc party out to the Misty Mountains. They had tried to invade Lotholorien, but of course they did not enter. Arbellason and I followed them and hunted them down. They led us to the Misty Mountains. We heard commotion in the north and thought it was more orcs. We usually do not go this far in order to kill those abnormal creatures, but they had really offended us this time by trying to take an elleth. We had found the gate of Moria destroyed and traces of people. We thought they had taken more, maybe elves, so we decided to investigate," Haldir explained. That had made sense, but why hadn't it happened in the story? The rocks falling were none of my doing and had occurred in the original tale as well.

"Twas getting boring around Lotholorien. We needed something fun to do," Arbellason piped up. Maidhion elbowed him in the ribs, and his look alike scrambled to hit him back.

"Be on guard for orcs. More could come at any time," Haldir told them. He held a huge dark bow in his hands. It was about the same size as mine, but much darker. Knives of all different sizes and even a sword adorned a belt he war. He looked like he was a war machine.

"Lady Elena," Haldir began. I already knew what he was going to say. " I need to apologize for my actions earlier. I thought you were Lady Arya. You might know this already, but she… passed… some years back. You look just like her you know," He paused, gazing around us seeing which way we should go.

"I was surprised and in shock. Please forgive me," His brown eyes connected with mine. I nodded my head, not able to say anything back. We walked in silence for a little while. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my presence, but I knew he wouldn't just abandon me here. I was grateful towards him. Tired of the awkward silence, I stayed back and made small conversation with the two other elves. I asked them about Lotholorien. It was nice to get information on the place where I was going to be soon. I wonder if it would be better than Rivendell. The two elves were pleasant enough, but I could sense the nervousness about them. Their commander was on edge due to me, and because of that so were they. I could tell Haldir wanted to be left alone. He wanted this done as quickly as possible.

"You are impressive with the bow," Haldir breathed out. We had just turned left onto a new path. A felt a blush rising to my cheeks, hoping the illumination they had created wouldn't be able to show the redness.

"Thank you. L-," I probably shouldn't have almost mentioned his name.

"Tis okay," He said knowing was I was about to say.

"Legolas and actually a few elves from Mirkwood helped me train. I like fighting with the bow a lot," I said truthfully.

He nodded. I thought was about to actually start some conversation, but sounds stopped us. Drumming in the distance.

"Hurry! We must find some place to conceal us! We need the element of surprise!" Haldir told us. I sprinted along after the elves. The drums were deeper and louder. They had recruited more. The elves had killed many, so they had to resort to bringing all their forces out on us.

I could see light far down a path, and I knew they were close. We had to find something quick.

All of a sudden, a head shot out from the door. I could see figures in the distance, but I was sure this was closer. A dirty blonde head popped out and popped back into a room.

'This way," I motioned for them to follow.

"THEY HAVE A CAVE TROLL!" I heard a deep bellow. It was Boromir. My heart hammered in my chest. We had found them. Figures were running at us in the distance.

We arrived at old wooden doors. There were sunken in and looked termite ridden. I knew they housed. I started banging on the door. The orcs were coming and it looked like a cave troll was with them. They had to let us in in time.

"THEY ARE TRYING TO COME IN!" I heard another bellow. I rolled my eyes. Boromir thought we were orcs. One of the elves yelled something in Elvish and I screamed the only thing I could.

"LEGOLAS!" My voice was filled with urgency. The enemy was drawing nearer, and if they didn't let us in, we would die.

"Open them!" I heard a shout. A few grunts later, the door were opened and my three, new companions and I fell onto the ground. The door slamming shut faster than we hit the ground.  
I kept my body on the door. It was mostly because I was out of breath and very relieved. I thought we would have died. Another part of me was scared to look up and face the Fellowship. Now that I had found them, I was nervous.

I slowly lifted my gaze to all of my companions around me. Even the Lotholorien elves were on their feet staring at me as if I had two heads.

"Elena?" Boromir whispered. I nodded. His soft eyes looked at me.

"Elena we thought you were dead!" Sam was at my leg grabbing me. Then all the hobbits attacked my legs.

I turned and faced him. Legolas. His blue eyes seemed softer than they had before, but his muscles were tensed and coiled, like he was afraid. He looked like hell. His hair was sticking with sweat to his forehead and dirt trailed the sides of his face. He shifted uncomfortably, as if he was torn what to do. His eyes did not tear away from me though.

"Legolas," I breathed. The hobbits had detached themselves from me, and I swung my arms around the elf. He was much taller than me and I rested the top of my head below his chin. His body tensed, but then I inhaled deeply and he relaxed as well. Suddenly, he was squeezing me tight. I did something risky, but it was almost as if it was an impulse. My fingers fund his and I held on to his hand like I was grabbing it for life. My stomach rippled with the sensation that I had missed. As soon as my fingers intertwined with his, he looked down at me and grabbed my chin tightly. His eyes were full of an emotion I didn't recognize, and my breath caught.

"You are never leaving my sight," His hot breath tickled my face.

"We need to get ready!" Gandalf called. Legolas didn't let go, so I peeled myself from his arms unwillingly. The orcs were upon us.

"The orcs are here," Gimli whispered, slapping a hand across my back. I looked back up to Legolas to find solace in his eyes. Were we finally okay? He was no longer staring at me, but at the blonde elf behind me. He looked lethal.

"Haldir," His words were laced with poison. "I told you to never show your face to me again!" Shit was upon us. I thought about the elves that looked like they were about to attack each other, the orcs that were going to kill us, and the cave troll that was about to knock the splintered door right off its hinges.


	21. Chapter 20

**EDITED**

**Chapter 20**

When the cave troll tumbled in, my arm was stretched out ready to touch Legolas to calm him down. My arm immediately flung down, and I watched his emotions shift. The turmoil in his eyes had disappeared, and he became a fighting drone.

Orcs piled in with their sooty weapons and armory. I felt a hand drag me back, I must have been frozen enthralled with what was enfolding out in front of me.

"Do not get yourself killed," Boromir whispered to me, crouching down to where I was. Did he not think I was going to fight? Before I could even reply, he had gone sword first in the fight. All of them were fighting, like one, almost beautiful dance. Swords clanged against each other, and the orcs number started to wane.

Gimli's prominent war cry was very loud, and I winced. Shooting back up again, I got an arrow ready for my bow, looking around. An orc had Merry cornered by Balin's tomb. Without even processing a good idea, I let my instinct come over and my black arrow flew right into the orc's back causing him to fall to the ground in his death.

A warm sense of power came over me, and I started to pick off the orcs. My arrows seemed like an endless supply as I used the metal casket to act as my shield.

Dead orcs littered the ground and I stepped over one, jumping onto a rock to get a better shot. My eyes noticed something. Haldir and Legolas fended off six orcs on the other side of the room. They worked swiftly and intelligently almost as if they were one unit. Almost if they had fought together like that for hundreds of years.

Ripping my eyes from them, I shot an orc in the head that had come so close to me, it had almost grabbed me. I was getting too distracted.

I jumped down and ran over to the hobbits that were running around madly, waving their swords and "weapons" about.

My back hit Frodo's as I protected him from oncoming threats. Ready to fight for him, something distracted me; a stifled yell made me swivel around. Boromir was flinged against the wall by the cave troll. It had to have been twenty feet. The creature was covered in dark, green scales, and it had a spiked wooden collar hanging from its neck with a connected chain a couple of orcs held. A worn club with dried blood from its other unlucky victims was aimed towards Boromir.

An arrow was about to be let loose from my bow, but Aragorn had reached him first. The warrior pulled a long knife from his belt and flicked it at the creature. It sunk in deep with a sickening sound, and the troll tilted back its head and cried from the affliction that Aragorn had just caused it. Blackness was oozing from the wound.

Mindlessly, I abandoned the hobbits, and went towards Boromir and Aragorn in an attempt to help them take down the control. My mind was in fighting overdrive and I slashed at its legs causing it to hiss in more pain.

I thought Legolas had been guarding the door and shooting all the orcs that were coming through, but it seemed as though the three Lotholorien elves had it covered. Legolas leaped onto the troll sinking an Elvish knife into its back. His ruthless demeanor almost frightened me, but I wondered if I looked less lethal.

Legolas hopped down already shooting more orcs. The troll fell back and cried triggering its animalistic state, and a crack made my heart beat faster. Chains snapping let me know the troll had come free, and it was headed right towards Frodo.

I looked over to the hobbits, and saw Sam was actually attacking an orc with a frying pan. This wasn't a laughing situation though, and I had to get to them before the troll harmed them. Firing more orcs with arrows as I went over there, I remembered my personal pledge to keep them safe.

The orcs' numbers were falling apart and only Gimli fought a hoard of them. Frodo dashed behind a cracked, stone pillar and hid for his life. The troll groaned and sniffed the air for him. The putrid smell of its wounds made me want to throw up.

"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled. His scream alerted the troll to where he was a weapon was thrusted at him pushing him at a wall. He crumpled into defeat and what looked like death, but I knew better.

The others didn't. Louder battle cries rang out, and all my companions attacked the troll and brought it down. Merry has strewn across the floor from being flinged, but he got up ready to avenge what he thought was his friend's death.

Gandalf even got in on the action and pressed a sword into the troll's flesh. Legolas was about to end it all and shoot an arrow through its head, but someone else got the victory of its death. Haldir had shot an arrow before him, and the troll fell to its death.

As it fell to the ground, the floor recoiled and bounced with excitement. Legolas was too tired to even treat Haldir as if he was there. A crowd was formed around Frodo or what they thought to be just his body.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam all sat next to him tears forming in their eyes. I sucked in a breath as I strided over to the Fellowship.

"Did you know about this Lassie?" Gimli looked to me full of doubt. I nodded, but opened my mouth to tell them Frodo was probably going to get up any second.

"You let him die!" Pippin's voice rang out. "How could you?" I felt as though I had been slapped. Pippin was the person I least thought would treat me like this. Again, I tried to speak and almost did with all eyes on me. A deep breath focused everyone's attention elsewhere.

"He's alive!" Sam announced, throwing his arms around his master. Pippin looked to me with disbelief. Frodo had spasamed awake and had breathing heavily.

"I am fine! I am not hurt," He called out in a strong voice. I smiled.

"You knew he was alive?" Merry asked embarrassed for Pippin's actions. I meekly smiled. Pippin looked to me and opened his mouth to say something.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"You should be dead!" Haldir exclaimed captivated with the hobbit's working body.

"Mithril," Gandalf revealed pulling Frodo's white shirt down. The white beads were the only thing that gleamed in this retched place. The shirt that was as tough as dragon scales and had saved him, like I knew it would.

"You are full of surprises !" Gimli chuckled. Everyone seemed content that we had won the battle and Frodo had been spared. They had no idea what was in store, and I felt like I had the right to evacuate everyone out now. That wouldn't mess anything up.

"We need to leave now!" I said, hearing more grim voices in the distances. More orcs were coming and we were about to encounter more important problems.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled. We all scrambled out of the compound and head down the halls of Moria. Lights from torches and deadly fire reached our eyes, and the sounds that accompanied it frightened me.

A felt a pressure on my back and saw Legolas was guiding me through, staying close to me, and not leaving me. Feeling more relieved, I sprinted faster and we all ended up in a corridor that had abandoned for years now.

"We must travel the other way!" Haldir advised. All of our eyes looked down one path that had light dotting from the near distance. Turning the other way, orcs had already piled in. In a matter of seconds, we were surrounded by ten times more orcs that what we had faced before.

This wasn't the worst of it.

"Everyone prepare to run," I called out, knowing they would think I was crazy. The balrog would come.

"Are you blind? They are surrounding us!" Aragorn looked worriedly to me.

"Gandalf, you know what is coming," I looked into his stormy eyes hoping to find solace. His worst fears were approved, and he knew his theory was right.

"Listen to the girl! Be ready!" Gandalf's hoarse voice called out. He held his staff gravely, and he slumped over a bit, not looking ready at all. I forced the tears to go back down. He would come back, I reminded myself.

An earsplitting roar shook the ground. It almost had felt like an earthquake, something I had felt regularly living in California. Only it was worse and more terrifying because this was no earthquake. It was a demon. Dirt and rock fell from the high ceilings that could not be seen, and even in the murky darkness, I could see a light coming forth. It was coming from the depths.

My companions tiredly searched around gazing in distraught when they saw the orc's fear. Another roar sent all of them scuttling deep within the mines, to their safety.

"What is this new devilment ?" Boromir breathed out utterly tangled in confusion by the orc's reaction.

"It is a demon! We need to get out of here!" My voice had gone high, almost like a child's. I felt an arm pushing me back behind them. Legolas held my hand as he stood in front of me blocking my view.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!" Gandalf approved my knowledge and we starting sprinting for our lives. I kept up with Legolas and his hand was still wrapped around mine, pulling me to find some sort of safety. I knew he wouldn't risk letting me go, letting me die.

In the little illumination Gandalf had provided, I could see this territory was familiar to me. We were close to the exit. And, Gandalf's fall was nearing.

"Aragorn lead them on!" Gandalf stood his ground, and I tugged Legolas back.

"NO!" I screamed starting to get hysterical. Could I really let this happen.

"Gandalf please! You don't know," I started. He looked back, still as a sculpture.

"Go. I know," What? Did he really understand what I knew, or was he trying to make me feel better. Or did he just have a gut feeling that his death was looming closer, unstoppable.

Legolas almost picked me up, but I reeled myself away and continued running, tears streaming down my face.

"Come on!" Aragorn yelled taking on the responsibility of being the leader. He was about to take Gandalf's place for a while.

Gandalf was behind us, but he was advancing on us. I looked back and saw a gigantic frame that was glowing red like blood.

The bridge was in sight, and everyone's heavy pantings could be heard both out of terror and exhaustion.

The bridge was narrow, and just how I remembered it, but it frightened me more in this situation. Everybody was ahead of Legolas and me except for Gandalf. The ground shook again and it was starting to get louder. Heat was seeping in and I could almost feel the demon's darkness scorch my skin.

The bridge starting to collapse as we filed across. Jumping over was not a problem for any of them. I stopped to stare back. Gandalf was not faced to us. He was faced to what was about to come.

"Gandalf!" My voice seemed louder than everything including my fear. I had to fight with him. Legolas pulled me back though, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You must jump. I will help you," He whispered slowly in my ear trying to calm me down. I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to fight him. Gandalf's fall was going to be unavoidable.

He helped push my weight off the ground, and before I knew it, I was on the other side and in Haldir's arms. I had gotten enough time to catch a glimpse of the abyss Gandalf was going to fall into.

I didn't really realize Haldir's hold on me, until Legolas grabbed me pulling me back. Haldir's hand had touched my waist to steady me, but Legolas wrapped his arm possessively around me.

I escaped from his hold and got the front of everybody staring at Gandalf. Legolas called out my name, but I ignored him. I needed to witness what I couldn't save.

The balrog had come. It was worse than anything I had seen before. It was worse than the trolls, the orcs, or the monster that held me captive in its tentacles. It was almost like fire, but it was worse. The fire cloaking the soulless creature looked thick, almost like lava. Fiery horns were imbedded in its head and its eyes, if you could even call them that, were pitch black and held a stare of death. Flames spewed from its mouth and the air became thicker, charged.

Gandalf was muttering something, clenching his staff, and I could see his white knuckles. The balrog pulled out a whip that encased its malice and hatred for anything other than the darkness it knew. It's roar rippled through the air, and Gandalf looked to us.

"Gandalf!" I yelled once more. I looked from him to the Balrog, who's attention had changed. The balrog was no longer staring at its prey, who was going to be Gandalf, but to me instead. It bellowed again with flames coming from its nostrils. Its sounds almost sounded leering and mocking.

"ELENA NO! GO NOW BEFORE-" Gandalf boomed, looking larger than ever.

" I sssssseeee iiiiitttt innnnn you… Giiiiivveee itttttt!" The monster sickening voice shook me. My breath held and I felt someone's hand clamp around me. I felt like I was about to be sick. Its words filled my body with a distress, and I felt like I was about to explode.

"ahhhhhh yoouuu do nooottt realliiizzzeee tooo badd youuuu will be deaaadddd befoooooreee youuu finnnd ouuuttt," Its words suffocated to me, and before I knew it Legolas had me in his arms. I was unable to support myself.

"Gandalf!" Legolas cried out. The balrog's whip flitted through the air and Gandalf screamed.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE OR YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He replenished his lungs with the much needed air. What did he mean? I was too shaken up to know. The balrog seemed to have poisioned me with its words, and my body started to shake.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled more than once. I was pulled to the safety in the back, and I only witnessed flashes of light. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream from the monster. It was falling.

"Come now Gandalf!" I heard a voice scream, but it was too late. Gandalf was slipping.

"Fly you fools," And after his voice echoed through the room, I knew he let go. He fell into the chasm along with the balrog.

"NOOO!" Frodo yelled. Boromir grabbed him.

Everyone stood still and shocked. No words or sounds were uttered. It was too much for everyone.

Arrows seemed to awaken everyone, including me. My weird trance passed over, and I lifted myself from Legolas's arms. He along with the other elves shot arrows at the orcs, but we knew we had to go.

I didn't know if it was minutes or seconds, but when we reached the outside, I fell to the ground.

It must have been dawn.

"Gandalf!"I heard someone scream. It sounded like a hobbit voice. The fellowship had scattered. I looked up to the awakening sky, the one I didn't know if I would see again. I knew my body was against the rock floor, but I could not will myself to get up.

"Did you know about that one?" Boromir asked with sadness referring to Gandalf, and I was unable to speak.

"Leave her be. Obviously, she knew about Frodo and didn't tell us for a reason. If she knew, let us not dwell on it. Can you not see the girl grieves too," Aragorn came up. Of course, he could put away his emotion and become the leader he was destined to be.

My hands found its way over my eyes and wiped away the old tears. New ones had started to stream down my face. Rocking my body back and forth, I sobbed. Legolas stopped low next to me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the face. What had I done to everybody?

His arm was around me, protecting me, but he could not protect me from what had already been inflicted. A pain in my chest overwhelmed me. It was nice having him with me though. I didn't feel so dead inside.

"What did the demon mean?" I wiped my eyes minutes later and looked up to Haldir. His brown eyes looked into my blue ones.

"What?" I whispered. Gandalf had fallen and that was all that mattered, right? The memory of what the balrog said to me chilled me.

"Elena, he is right. What did the balrog mean?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"It said you have something and you will die before you figure it out," Haldir paused. "Something very strange is going on. Elena you need to get to Lothlórien soon."

"She knows that," A cold voice said. Legolas wrapped his arm tighter around me, staring daggers at Haldir. Haldir looked at him with the same angry stare. Why did they have to fight over a dead girl?

"Can you just stop both of you!?" I hollered with more tears in my eyes.  
"Gandalf.." I whispered thinking about the torment and battle he was going through with the balrog. For some reason, it was no solace for me that he would come back.

"Please," I choked looking into Legolas's blue eyes. His grip loosened on me.  
"I'm sorry," he bowed his head down.

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir cried. His voice was pleading with Aragorn, but Aragorn was handling the situation the only way he knew how.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Arbellason and Maidhion get them up!" Aaragon was upset, but he knew the dangers of staying. He was right, orcs would be coming soon.

I breathed in and out, wiping away my tears. I took three big breaths, and locked away my emotion of Gandalf. I was being silly he was going to come back and it was important to get to Lothlórien. A dull ache still resided.

Legolas stood up without a word and offered a hand to me, I took it, but let go when I steadied myself.

The hobbits were all crying. Boromir collected Merry and Pippin, and Sam trailed Aragorn. He yelled out to Frodo who was looking in the distance. When Frodo turned, I could see his bloodshot eyes.

My heart went out for him. We continued to walk and Frodo fell in the back. My companions were too afraid to set him off to comfort him. He was bomb about to explode from what had just happened.

My pace was slow, and I could tell Legolas was intentionally slower to keep up with me. The elves, Gimli, and Aragorn were in front of us while the hobbits were behind us quiet now, not sobbing.

"Legolas," I whispered too afraid to look at him.

"Yes," He responded.

"I know we had a lot of shit going on between us, but can we just forget it. I know this friendship may be difficult for you, but I feel as though it is unavoidable. I'm drawn to you Legolas. Whether it is the doppelgänger effect or not, I feel like we cannot just avoid each other. Every time we have tried to forget about each other's existence it has created turmoil for each other. I thought maybe you would be better off if I was kidnapped and you would never see me again, but I just have to keep going. I have to be with this company. I feel like I am bound to this fate," I said. My words had probably drifted to some other ears, like elf ones, but I didn't care. I needed everything to be okay.

"Do not say that," He said quietly, stopping.

"What?" I whispered. Did he not want to be friends?

"When you were gone, I thought you were gone forever. I felt like….I could not handle it. I feel the same way almost as if our fates are entertwined by this journey. I want your friendship," He said brushing my hand, and my heart lept.

"I know you are not her," He breathed out with difficulty." Elena I want us to be friends and not just because you look like her. I cannot explain it. Just do not do anything stupid again and separate yourself from… us," He didn't crack a smile, but looked deep into my eyes. We understood each other.

"Thank you," I hugged him. When I did, he stiffened. Our touches had occurred mostly in times of peril or of surprise. This was new. We continued to walk, and we avoided any more contact.

After some time, I realized Frodo wasn't just falling behind, he was falling way behind, and I was afraid he was going to stray from the path. Haldir was leading us, and I hoped we were near, but I had to go help Frodo. I looked to Frodo and then at Legolas. He had followed my gaze and seemed to understand. With his nod, I stopped and waited for Frodo.

The poor hobbit looked so dead, so empty.

"Frodo," I called out to him. He looked up and I saw his once blue eyes, now hard and cold like gravel. I stalked up to him and fell beside him, walking more slowly than ever.

"Frodo, you have to trust me. Everything is going to be okay," I said looking ahead. If I looked once more into his eyes, I knew I would most likely break out in tears again. So, I grabbed his hand with mine and I held it tight.

He seemed stunned, but he did not pull away. Instead, he grabbed my hand like it was the only thing supporting him. We were keeping each other afloat right now. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself.

For an hour we walked like that silent but hand in hand. He had started to make swifter strides and he became more relaxed. It was evident that I had helped him, and I smiled.

By now, we were approaching a forest. The Misty Mountains were still close behind us, but the forest provided us with more comfort and shelter.

"We are near to Lothlórien," Haldir spoke stiffly. Had he overhead Legolas and I? He should not have had a problem with that if he did.

Sam had fallen back and began to walk with Frodo and I. Curiosity struck me, and I began thinking about Octavia. Did she return back to Lothlórien or was she still out in the wild?

"Frodo, will you be alright? I need to go talk with the elves," I said. He nodded and a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Lady Elena," He whispered gratefully. I smiled and bent down to press my lips against his cool cheek. After, I strode up to where Haldir and his two companions were.

"We are close?" I confirmed. Haldir nodded and turned back to the path ahead. Someone was pissy.

"I need to ask you something," I stated. His interest flared up and he turned to me.

"And what might that be?" He asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at is behavior.

"An elf rescued me from orcs after I got separated from my companions. She said she was sent from Lothlórien to bring me back," I said hoping he would recognize the order.

"Oh," was the only reaction from him. Dick wad.

"She seemed so strange, and then she left me after I broke free from her influence," That cause his attention.

"Influence?" He asked.

"She seemed to will me to follow her. I was worried she wasn't leading me to Lothlórien though," I said. I turned to see Legolas staring right at me. Of course I would tell him the whole story later. I gave him a look, and he seemed to understand. I knew he was angry at me for not telling him first. I could feel him getting closer to me.

"I do not think I have ever heard of that gift among elves. Are you sure she was using compulsion in you?" He asked very seriously.

"Yes! I swear! It was like she controlled me," I shuddered remembering. He stiffened.

"What was the elf's name?" He asked.

"Octavia,"

"There is no elf in Lothlórien named Octavia. This was no elf that saved you." Haldir spoke gravely.


	22. Chapter 21

EDITED

Chapter 21

"What do you think is trying to take Elena?" I heard Legolas's voice right behind me. He stared at Haldir intently, and it actually seemed like he put away his ill feelings towards him. Legolas was close to me, and my breath quickened. Just friends, I thought.

I looked to Haldir who seemed to take note of Legolas's concern for me. He did not fight him.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was a witch. Elves do not have the power of compulsion, and whatever Elena encountered was powerful. It looked like an elf though, so I am not sure," Haldir paused looking around the forest. He knew we were close. The longing for his home was present in his eyes. I couldn't blame him.

"Darkness surrounds us and creeps closer every day. Evil creatures are getting pushed from their hiding places and out into the open," Haldir looked worried. His brown orbs resting on me. Legolas didn't seem to notice his intent stare. He was too focused on Octavia.

"Whatever it is, if it comes close to Elena ever again, I will kill it," He seethed with anger. Kill Octavia?

"No!" I squeaked out. Both elves looked to me. We hadn't halted, but we had slowed down and nearly everyone was in front of us. Haldir's two companions were now leading the way. The rest of the Fellowship didn't seem to notice. They wanted to get to Lothlórien as quickly as possible. Sadness and doubt were still present in their minds.

"What?" Legolas looked to me. His eyes were blazing at the fact I didn't want her killed.

"Octavia- the woman who influenced me to follow her, saved me too. She wasn't evil," I found myself saying. In my heart, I knew that to be true. Octavia may have been an ass, but she wasn't leading me to the gates of Mordor. I had no idea who this stranger was. Yet, I was defending her life. Maybe, because she defended mine. But, I knew it was something more than that.

"She tried to kidnap you!" Haldir argued. For once, Legolas agreed with him. The two blonde elves looked so dangerous right now. They wanted to defend me. It was questionable why they wanted to, but deep down I knew the reason why. It always led back to her, Arya. What Legolas said earlier about wanting to be friends with _me_ had astounded me. Maybe he actually did want to defend _me _and not her. But, Haldir, I knew he looked at me like I was her.

"Please," I half-whispered. "You have to trust me on this. Whatever she was, she was not evil," I said. They had to believe me. Octavia seemed to know things I didn't. She knew my name and situation, and she said she would come for me later. She had to know something.

"I-" Haldir began. Legolas glared at him and cut him off.

"We give you our word, no harm will come to Octavia unless she tries to harm you… or take you away again," Legolas spoke for the both of them, even if Haldir didn't want that. I smiled. I had the urge to connect my lips with his, but the word "friends" echoed it my head. That was all he wanted. My heart broke at the thought. I was being stupid. I couldn't get that attached to someone away.

"Thank you," I beamed up to see both of them smiling at me. My smile disappeared and I looked to the ground.

No other conversation was made for a while. We all journeyed deeper into the heart of the forest. Both elves stayed by my sides, and it was comforting. Both of their presences warmed me.

"Everything's going to be okay," I murmured.

"What?" Haldir questioned.

"Both of you are so tense. I have no idea what happened between you two," I paused, the lie floating out of my mouth. It was obvious Arya had torn them apart. "But, war is approaching and we are entitled to basically save the world. Frodo has something so dangerous with him that it could potentially kill us all. We are here to protect him. Please whatever that has happened just let it go. There are some things you can never change, but time heals things. I just want to let you know that everything is going to be okay as long as we keep peace," I ended my mini speech. For the past two days their friction had caused everyone else to have friction. This needed to end. We had traveled in the elf lands for a couple days now, and I knew we were close to the center.

I looked to Haldir first who was staring at me. He nodded slowly like he was being reprimanded. I looked to Legolas to see him staring emotionless towards me. I knew he couldn't let go. My heart ached because of that. Haldir had caused him so much damage by whatever he did.

Legolas looked like he was staring into the void, trapped in his never ending thoughts. My hand found its way to his and I grabbed his fingers. Warmth spread throughout me, and I knew I had affected him as well because he came out of his daze.

Haldir noticed our two hands, but then looked straight ahead.

"We are here," He said stiffly.

I saw Gimli conversing with the hobbits. They were listening to him interested. He was probably telling them the tales of Lady Galadriel. The hobbits shrank back, nervous.

Frodo stared blankly ahead as if someone was talking to him.

"Lady Galadriel may not be so happy when she learns of what great evil you bring," Haldir said speaking loudly.

Boromir noticed Frodo who was not paying attention to what Haldir was saying.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope .You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead," I heard him whisper to Frodo. Boromir was a good man, but I could tell he was still affected by the ring. His life would end soon, and my stomach lurched. I could not bear to see Boromir die soon.

The glow of the moon was upon us as we came into Lothlórien. Haldir was now leading us to stairs. The other two elves had fled, and only Haldir had remained guiding us. Twisting towers, which were silver in the moonlight, formed the Elvish city. Beautiful trees that had not been touched by winter stood tall and lithe within the kingdom. We climbed a winding stair that was wrapped trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Silhouettes could be seen above, but only light was shone radiating from their figures. We came across a myriad of platforms that were in the trees. They held Elvish homes and shops that were lit with lanterns.. A curving walkway laid before us, leading up a low stair to an archway. Summery leaves were scattered all around, and I breathed in the wonderful scent feeling almost at home. Slowly we gathered on a platform where Haldir had stopped us. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes. A Lord and Lady were descending more stairs to meet us. Their hands were wrapped together, and my thoughts sprang to Legolas. The couple was beautiful. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Aragorn bowed low to the ground. Everyone else followed his lead including me.

They both looked so royal, so pure. They were dressed in all white with silver bands lining their heads. Galadriel had gold as hair that went down to her waist, while Celeborn had silverish hair.

Lady Galadriel looked to Frodo and stared at him intently, and she froze. Slowly, she turned and her gaze was on me. I could not bring my eyes down. Her light blue eyes connected with mine, and my gaze couldn't be broken from hers.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here and nine have set out, yet one person who has set out is replaced with someone different. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn broke the silence with his voice. Galadriel was still staring straight at me, and her lips formed into a faint smile.

"For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn continued. Galadriel broke my gaze and turned towards her husband full of sorrow.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She spoke in a beautiful voice. I saw Frodo wince in the corner of my eye and Aragorn nod.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas spoke up. The two nodded, and Haldir stepped forward.

"I have witness this. Gandalf saved the whole company with his bravery," He bowed his head, and turned it to see who was singing. A whole crew of elves were now singing a sad song in Elvish. I was too preoccupied to listen.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Aragorn admitted.

Galadriel turned to Gimli who was looking down in despair. Before, he had advised us to go into the mines. He knew now what mistake it was actually going in there.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," Galadriel comforted Gimli.

Galadriel turned her head to face me again, but this time she was staring both at Legolas and me. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Her words stung me, and I didn't have enough confidence to look over to Legolas.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn mourned the fall of his friend.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," All of us cringed at her words," Yet hope remains while the company is true." Everyone was calmed except for Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel opened her arms in welcome.

Frodo winced once more, and I knew Galadriel was talking to him in her mind. She had the power to do that.

"Follow me to your sleeping quarters," Haldir called out. We all started to follow, but Frodo was left behind. After I bowed, I turned to follow the rest of my companions. I knew I would have to talk to Galadriel, but it was Frodo's time now.

"Elena Pembroke dweller of another land, please join my company. Haldir can collect you later," Galadriel called out. Frodo had already retreated back to his hobbit friends. All of my companions turned back to look to me. Legolas squeezed his hand. Haldir led them all out, while I was heading back towards Galadriel.

I was alone with her. The sounds of melodious voices calmed me a bit. I shouldn't be nervous. She would give me the answers I need. Her white dress billowed as she walked closer to me. She took her hand in mine and led me across the platform into an adjourning platform with a pool of water. It was Galadriel's mirror.

She led us to some steps, where she urged me to sit down with her.

"You have come here to seek my knowledge about you Elena," She spoke.

"Yes Lady Galadriel I.." I had no idea where to begin.

"Elena I know," She spoke knowing I couldn't form words. She had been probing my mind.

"You have traveled far from a different realm. Your name is Elena Pembroke, you reside in a land called California, you have come here with the ability to do things such as bring Frodo from the dead," Her eyebrows rose. I nodded my head blankly.

"Do you know why I am here?" I asked.

"Yes," Galadriel breathed out placing her hands in her lap. Finally, I would get the answers I needed.

"Please can you tell me what's going on? Why am I here? Why do I have these powers? Who was the girl who tried to take me? Why am I a doppelgänger?" I didn't even mean to spurt out all the questions I had. There were so many I have lost track.

"Dear girl, I cannot reveal all the answers to you. I can help you in some areas, but some things you have figure out for yourself," Galadriel sighed knowing the pain I was in.

"Why don't you seem surprised that I am here in Middle Earth?" I suddenly asked.

"I have known of this event for hundreds of years dear girl," She said pointing to the basin in the middle of the room. I gasped.

"My mirror has shown me many things including you,"

"Do you think the mirror could show me-" I was cut off.

"You must not look into the mirror!" Galadriel got very grave and looked into my eyes.

"What?" I whimpered.

"The mirror will reveal things you are not ready for. You have a destiny larger than most dear Elena. Seeing everything at once could harm you. Like you must keep the fellowship's fate to yourself, I must keep this from you," She paused. "You must understand this."

"Frodo carries the once ring that can destroy us all. He carries something that could ruin Middle Earth," Galadriel looked at me intently. "You cannot be afraid after you hear this…."

"Please Lady Galadriel I need to know ," I whispered.

"Frodo's burden is very dangerous, and yours is equally as dangerous," She said.

"What do you mean 'my burden'?" I asked. I was starting to get scared and I felt like I was about to be swallowed whole by the stillness of the night.

"You have been given something that I cannot reveal. It is inside you. It courses through your veins. You hold something so powerful, so terrible, if any dark force figures out you have it, it will be the end of everything. You must keep your powers to yourself," She spoke. What was inside of me? Tears were coming into my eyes. Why were the doppelgänger powers such a threat?

"Elena you must not cry. You shall be safe. Never exert your force again. It draws the darkness in. The power you have has been given to you because of a purpose. You must figure out this purpose. You must also keep the Fellowship safe. I know the fate of the Fellowship you have seen goes along fine without you, but now that you have altered it with your presence, I worry that if you do not continue things may be altered too much. I know what information I have given you is little. Trust me, you do not want to know it all now. Even I do not know the full extent of your situation. All will be revealed with time," She quieted trying to give me a chance to speak.

"I must not use what powers I have," repeating what she said. "Why am I a doppelgänger?" I groaned . Whatever was going on I didn't like it. If I possessed power like the ring without knowing it, I was doomed.

"Elena," Galadriel rose.

"Yes?" I asked looking up to her.

"You are no doppelgänger."


	23. Chapter 22

**EDITED**

**Chapter 22**

"What?" I whispered. I wasn't a doppelgänger? Then, what was this power I had, and what was my connection to Arya? Instead of reaching the finish line, like I had hoped, I sauntered right back to the start. I had gotten nowhere.

"Doppelgängers are demons sent to exterminate people. They are evil. Elena you are not a Doppelgänger," Galadriel repeated with a straight face. She had a tranquil face and stared at me for a couple of seconds waiting for me to say something, anything.

"What powers do I have and why do I look like her? Am I h…" I broke off not wanting to say what I thought was true. If my theory was correct, there would be more problems than saving the world.

"Elena, the power you have inside of you has been passed down before you. Arya possessed the same power you now do. That is your connection with her. The power takes a certain form and this is why you resemble her," Galadriel spoke. I finally let out the breath I was holding in for the longest time.

"I am not her," I breathed out a relieved sigh. Galadriel stared at me once more.

"You must keep the doppelgänger explanation," Galadriel bowed her head causing her blonde hair to fan out around her.

"It is not safe for your companions to know," She paused. "I am afraid this is all I can say. Everything else you seek must be figured out be you and you alone. I see you have a strange past, and you must trust me when I say everything links together. Remember do not tell your friends or anyone about what I have spoken to you about and do not use your power again until you know more about it," Galadriel came closer to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was very tall, but she was much taller than me. I felt almost like a child.

"I know this may be difficult not knowing much, but once you truly find out everything, you might choose that you do not want to know," She spoke with seriousness in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me Lady Galadriel," I bowed. I still had so many questions, but I knew she could not tell me more. Fear crept inside of me as I thought about what she had said last. Would I be incredulous once I learned of my fate?

"I must speak with Frodo now. You shall go with Haldir. He shall show you your quarters," Galadriel made her way to the staircase.

Out of nowhere Haldir appeared. He was freshly bathed and had changed into more casual wear. The dirt and grime we had encountered in Moria was washed away leaving his silky blonde hair and pale skin apparent.

I on the other hand was still very dirty and smelly. Surprisingly, I hadn't even worried about that until this point. I couldn't wait to get clean.

Haldir's face was blank as I followed him, and Galadriel disappeared.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked. Was Haldir supposed to know anything about me?

"Of course not. Your affairs are none of my business," He replied stiffly. God, this Haldir again.

We finally reached the ground when we made a sharp right. We were going by little cottages and shops, and I was so amazed. The beautiful buildings reminded me of Rivendell and I sighed with relief.

"Am I staying with the Fellowship?" I asked. Haldir shuddered, but I acted like I didn't notice.

"No you will have your own room in one of the temporary housing units ," He said curtly. I nodded and kept trailing him.

There were small houses lined in the trees. Steps or indents in the trees led to them homes.

Haldir made another turn and started going up some stairs, and I followed looking at the home he was leading me to. It was small and gray. Lanterns lit the front. He opened the door that was unlocked I might add, and motioned for me to go in. I turned back to see that he was looking around for something. He was making sure no one saw us.

I walked in, and I instantly knew.

"This isn't where I'm staying," I stated rather than questioned. He simply nodded and slid his bow over his shoulder and onto a wooden table. The house was lived in. Little furniture scattered the place, but I could tell from all the intricate decorations this wasn't temporary housing.

"This is where I live," He said. I slouched a little.

"Um, and what am I doing here?" He sighed and motioned for me to sit at a round wooden table. Moonlight flooded in from a window in a different room and lit his face.

"I need to talk to you, and then I will show you to your quarters. I promise," He said. I nodded slightly, and he sighed and walked out of my sight into another room. When he came back, he was holding a thick leather book.

He silently sank down in the chair opposite of me and put his hand on his forehead like he had a headache.

"What you said to Legolas and me earlier," He sucked in a deep breath like this was hard for him. "It was true. We do need to get along for the sakes of others…especially you. I know it is hard on you." Was this going to be an apology speech?

"As you have probably guessed our problem has to do with Arya," He said his line as if it was rehearsed. I wonder how long he had thought about talking to me about this.

"I hope you realize it is more him who holds a grudge than I," Haldir continued.

"But why? Why did Arya have both of you as lovers? I thought elves could only ever have one love?" Why did Arya have to mix two elves in her problems? I was now her legacy and held the power she once did. It seemed like I had to carry her other burdens as well.

A sad laugh escaped from Haldir's mouth, and I looked into his brown eyes.

"Arya loved Legolas with all her heart. She did not love me in the way I did her. I was her best friend," Haldir said sadly. He had loved her, and she had loved Legolas. My heart ached for Haldir. I felt sorrow for what he had lost.

"So why are you and Legolas so.." I trailed off.

"I have to start from the beginning first. I feel like you need to know these things. Whether you want it or not you are intertwined with Arya," Haldir said. I nodded wanting him to continue.

"As you may already know Arya was raised in Mirkwood by King Thranduil. After the War of Sauron, you may also know that she fell in love with Legolas. Years later, something happened to her. She started having nightmares, and she was very afraid of something. She refused to bond with Legolas. No one knows why. Well, one year she finally got so afraid, she thought she would seek help. She came to Lothlórien to seek Lady Galadriel's help. She never really talked about that part with me," He sighed. Arya had kept a lot of things from everyone.

"Legolas had no idea where she had gone. She had told nobody she was leaving. Seeing she was a fighter of Mirkwood, nobody found is suspicious when she went towards the border. So, when she arrived here, she decided to stay for the time being. I never found out why, maybe Galadriel was healing her of whatever ailed her. She was restless. She had a need to fight. Galadriel introduced because I am the commander of the warriors of this land. She appointed her to me, so I could train her about protecting Lothlórien. I could tell she was just doing it to distract herself. I knew there was something wrong with her. "

"The first time I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was special. She was so stubborn and willing to die in the place of someone she loved, and in the end she did," he bowed his head.

"We grew so close, and I knew I was starting to love her. Of course, she only saw me as a friend. She talked about Legolas all the time. She was so sad that he was so far. I have no idea why they never bonded because I knew they both wanted it."

"Of course Legolas had come from Mirkwood to Lothlórien to search for her. He searched for her all over Middle Earth. By the time he had found her, he realized something was really wrong with her. She seemed so scared to see him. We had grown very close by then, and she would tell me everything except from what she was hiding from."

"Legolas stayed a while in Lothlórien and tried to convince her to come home. One day they were fighting, and I thought Legolas would go back to Mirkwood without her. I was pretty sure their feelings had changed and they had loathed each other from whatever they were fighting about. Then, I had been called to go out and hunt orcs by the Misty Mountains. Arya was so unreasonable in her anger that she demanded to go with me. I finally let her come."

"The orcs surrounded us, but then Legolas had come in. He had followed us to the sight. He was about to be killed when she threw herself in front of him, saving him but killing herself," Haldir looked very upset, but he knew he had to continue.

"Legolas blamed me for the whole thing. I let her go with me. If she wouldn't have gone, she would be alive today. That is why he hates me. I know he will never forgive me," Haldir looked blankly ahead trying to stop the memory from eating his insides.

I placed my hand over his, and he jumped a little bit.

"Haldir it is not your fault. When she needed someone, you were there for her. You were her best friend. It was not your fault that she got killed. She made her own choice to save Legolas. You must believe me," He smiled sadly, and I didn't know if he did.

"Thank you Elena. I told you all of this because I did not know if Legolas would. Also, I feel like whatever is happening with you is related to Arya. I am scared for you. She told me little, but she said she constantly had nightmares and she said she was attached to something much larger than her life. I do not know why you are here Elena Pembroke, but I believe this might be able to help," He slid the leather book across to me. My hand slid over the surface.

"What is it?" I looked up.

"Her diary. I have no idea what she has written in there. It was not my place to look. Maybe it will help you find answers about your abilities. She told me to give it to her when she came back, but…" He trailed off. Haldir had never looked into it? Not even once? I was tempted to throw it open and start reading it.

"Thank you Haldir," I calmly said instead of tearing it open.

"Arya would be proud of you Haldir," She would be. He smiled.

"Thank you Lady Elena. I want to say sorry for everything I have done as well. I hope you find all the answers you are looking for. If you want to seek anything else out about Arya it is wisest to search for the answers in Legolas. Despite our friendship, Legolas knows more of Arya than I do." Haldir said. I thanked him and we got up. I could see pain in his eyes. Sharing his story must have been hard.

"Haldir this means a lot to me," I pressed the leather against my chest. He nodded.

Then, he led me to what was my actual housing. It was on the other side of the little city we were in. White stone formed a little cottage I would be staying in.

After Haldir's quick departure, I opened the door to reveal a clean room. I walked around the area to see that it consisted of a small living room, bedroom, and a chamber where a bathtub and toilet were. The rooms were lit by candlelight, and I noticed fresh clothes were placed on the bed. Dresses, leggings, tunics, and undergarments of different colors were placed on them.

I sighed not feeling this comfort for a long time. Drowsiness almost overcame me, but I knew a bath was what I needed first. Reluctantly, I let Arya's diary go, and I slipped it under a feather pillow in the bed room.

As I went towards the tub, I noticed there was already steaming water in it along with something that smelled of jasmine. Stripping myself of my smelly garments, I slipped into the tub with a sigh.

There was so much to think about, like Arya and the power she had passed down to me, but for once since I had gotten in Middle Earth I didn't have to will myself not think about it. Lady Galadriel said everything would be revealed to me in time. I did not have to worry about this. As long as I didn't use my powers or tell anyone of what Lady Galadriel told me, everything would be okay.

I slipped some soapy material into my hair and over my body, cleansing myself from dirt and dried sweat. I let my body soak in the water until it turned cold. When I finally had to get out, I felt refreshed and new.

Haldir had talked about how Arya had nightmares. I had been having weird dreams ever since I got here. What if the power that was passed to me caused me to have her dreams?

After changing into undergarments and a grey dress, I went to my bed. I had gotten used to rock floors and grassy beds. An actual bed had fleeted my mind. The mattress felt like a marshmallow that was way too soft, and I shifted trying to get comfortable. I knew I wouldn't. I reached under my pillow to pull out the diary and I put it against me. I was thinking about whether I should start it or not. I didn't get to decide because I fell into darkness.

…

"_You should not have come," I heard my own voice talking, except it wasn't actually my voice. My mouth was shut, and all that came from me was subtle breaths. The vision got clearer and I recognized my surroundings. Lothlórien. The girl that had spoken had long blonde hair that stopped just below her waist. Two braids connected as one in the back and allowed her face not to be covered in the light strands. Her gray eyes were laced with tears, fear, and determination. The girl looked exactly like me, but I knew it wasn't. It was her. Arya._

"_What did you expect me to do?" I focused on the deep voice I found alluring. Legolas was there two feet away from her. He looked scarier than I had ever seen him. I knew he was more upset than angry though._

"_You should have stayed. I don't understand why you followed me. I told you I did not love you!" Arya screamed with all her might pushing the air in front of her._

"_That is a lie," Legolas whispered hurt. He started walking towards Arya, and as he did she kept backing up and crying. He finally caught her wrists, and she shoved something I couldn't see into his palm._

"_Take it and go. We cannot be together. Ever," She said trying to calm her tears. He folded it back into her hands._

"_You know it is yours. I can never take it back again," Legolas murmured._

"_Stop. We cannot be together. It is-" Arya was cut off, and Legolas looked angry once more._

"_It is what? Are you going to tell me it is too dangerous again? Tell me why!"_

"_You cannot be involved with me. The peril that surrounds me-" _

"_What danger? Please tell me! I can help you," Legolas had her backed up against a wall now._

"_I do not know," She whispered. _

…

I woke up knowing I hadn't slept long. I was breathing hard from what experience I had just encountered. I had a dream about Arya? How was that even possible? Did the power that I received hold some of her memories? I almost felt like I was meant to see that. Arya didn't know what was truly after her. Neither did I. I had to find out for both of our sakes.

My breathing had controlled once more, and I got out of bed not even bothering to put on shoes. It was still night, and I was still exhausted, but I knew no more sleep was going to come to me if I slept in that bed.

I had remembered clearly enough from where Haldir had led me the probable location of my companions. I had to go back to them.

The lanterns were still glowing, but no elves came out. It was the middle of the night. Soon, I heard light voices and saw a fire.

The Fellowship had made camp by a stream. Eight Silhouettes could be seen from a white tent that surrounded them. It did not cut them off from the nature, and the billowy fabric opened with the wind.

My hair was still wet from the bath I had taken earlier, and I shivered in my gray dress. Slowly, I peeked behind the white curtain to see my companions on mats. They were all lying by the fire talking.

"Hi," I said shyly, revealing myself. All sixteen eyes looked to me.

"Elena!" Merry called out. I put my finger to my lips. I smiled and sat down next to the hobbits.

"You should be sleeping in your room," Legolas said concerned. He had changed from his armor to black clothes. He looked clean as well as everyone else. Everyone had been given new garments.

"I tried , but I um had a nightmare and I couldn't really sleep on the bed," I admitted. Legolas's eyes widened for a second, but he didn't say anything.  
"Can I stay here for the night," I paused waiting for an answer. "After I got separated from you guys, I just.. I don't know," I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid to come here.

"Of course you can stay here Lady Elena," Aragorn said softly. I smiled.  
"Of course Lassie! Tis great to have you," Gimli chuckled. He seemed to have some sort of beverage in his hand. I noticed Boromir was sitting quietly in the corner, effected by the ring most likely.

I looked to Legolas silently asking him if it was okay. He nodded, and I felt relieved.

"Elena! What happened after we got trapped in the mines?" Pippin tugged on me. Aragorn had tossed me a blanket and the hobbits were on one side of me, and I noticed Legolas had moved to my other. I wrapped it around me and responded.

"Well, the orcs were going to take me to Saurman, but then whoever Octavia was saved me. She started leading me to somewhere, but then she abandoned me and I met the Lothlórien elves in Moria trying to find you all. That's pretty much it," I tried to keep it short.

"It is great to have you back!" Sam told me. I nodded and smiled.

"I missed you guys so much," I said truthfully.

"We cannot fall apart!" Sam said. "The Fellowship has to stick together and believe it or not Lady Elena you are a part of it too!" Little did he know after we left here the Fellowship would break.

"I will follow you guys until we reach the ends of this world," I smiled at Pippin. I had missed them so much. I yawned and put head down on a small pillow.

"Likewise," I heard Legolas say. I smiled.

The hobbits didn't seem tired at all as they rambled on about food. I turned on my side to face Legolas. He was sitting on his pallet unlike me who was splayed with a blanket ready to fall asleep.

"Legolas," His silvery eyes turned to me like he had just realized I was there.  
"Hmm," he hummed.

I yawned and my eyes fluttered. His muscles coiled, and he shifted his arms and lay beside me. Extending one arm, he pulled the blanket over me, and I nodded a thanks.

"I'm very worried about Boromir and Frodo," I had to let someone know my worries.

Legolas smiled.

"What? I should be concerned have you seen them," I kept my voice down to a low whisper.

"Tis not that my lady. You are just too kind. You worry about them more then you worry about yourself. How can you be so selfless?" He continued to speak, but I didn't hear anything else, I fell into this time comfortable sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

EDITED

**Chapter 23**

I woke up to a frantic voice. It was light now, and I could tell I slept for some good hours.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope," Boromir murmured.

He started rambling on about Gondor and his father when Aragorn cut in.

"I have seen the White City, long ago."

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!" Boromir said triumphantly. If only he knew. I fell back into sleep.

When I woke up again, I heard no noises except from those of the forest. In front of me all my companions were sleeping save Frodo and Legolas. Frodo, I guessed was talking to Galadriel, and Legolas I noticed was sleeping behind me. With an arm wrapped around me.

My body went stiff when I noticed. I was pressed up against his body. One of his arms draped around my waist while the other was under my neck. Blonde hair, that wasn't my own, fell on my face, and I could feel steady breaths on my neck. My body tingled from this closeness, but if anybody else woke up to see this…

I held my breath and listened for a couple of seconds. His breath was still steady. That meant he was either still sleeping or a very good faker. I thought elves were really strict on the whole sleep thing, even though we weren't having sex. My mind starting floating towards sex, and I held back I gasp. Okay, it was time to get up now.

I tried to tug myself free from his arm, but he had a tight grip. My motive was not to wake him. I even tried to slide under his arm, but it didn't work either. This was going to be awkward. Even from all my struggling, the damn man didn't wake up. Gladly, none of the others had as well.

I shifted my body, so I could face him. That was a bad idea because we were so close; I thought I was going to explode. My lips were inches away from his, and I started to think about the night when…

"Legolas!" I whisper-screamed waking myself up from my thoughts. He shifted awake and startled. His arm was still tight around me.

"What?" he groggily said. He lifted his blonde hair off his matt. His morning voice was sexy. Why the fuck was I thinking that? He squinted from the sunlight. I forgot about the trip, forgot about everything.

"What?" he half-growled. He was grumpy, but I did wake him up. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I really hoped he couldn't see the blush that was appearing.

"Um, can I get up?" I asked. His eyes widened as something clicked. His arm instantly released me, and without him supporting me I fell back.

"I'm free!" I let out a long breath and laughed. He sat up abruptly.

"Lady Elena, I am sorry. I thought…" He stopped himself.

"It's okay. We were talking really late last night," I shrugged my shoulders. He just stared at me mischievously like he wanted to say something witty back.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my room and um get dressed," I blushed again. He smirked at me. I started backing up.

"Elena is it hot in here? Your cheeks are very red," The bastard elf noticed! I gave him the finger, even though he didn't know what it meant. I think he got that it was some sort of insult, and he smirked to himself.

Climbing over sleeping forms, I threw myself out of the tent before I could say or do anything more stupid than what had just occurred. When Legolas wasn't serious or in a bad mood, he was kind of cheeky.

I grumbled all the way to my little platform where my quarters sat, and I slammed the door behind me. When I was walking, I tried to avoid all eye contact with the newly arisen elves. It was daylight, and more of them were out and about. I would have time to socialize later. I felt like I had just completed the walk of shame.

I shook my head and peered into the bathroom, where water from the tub the night before had disappeared. Clothes were also placed on my bed. The elf that was attending me was very nice, but he or she seemed very shy. My thoughts shifted to Lometh, and my lips turned up in a sad smile. I missed the elf that had become my friend. I hoped I would get to see her again someday.

The clothes put out for me consisted of new undergarments and a soft cotton dress. The fabric was yellow, and because of the season long. I dressed in my new attire and went to the mirror, so I could do my hair. Lometh used to braid it for me, I thought. I looked at myself in the mirror.

From last night, my hair had been pulled up. I tugged down the messy strands and decided to do nothing with it. It was going to be messy and frizzy. I didn't care.

Before I went out the door, I placed my feet in soft brown slippers.

Now that I was in real clothes, I felt better stepping outside. The elven city was abuzz. More people scattered the area than Rivendell. Beautiful men and women and even children lined the streets in bright garments. Laughter and music filled the air and the elves went merrily along with their day. No wonder Arya ran off to a place like this. I wondered if Mirkwood was the opposite of this.

Occasional I lifted my eyes to notice some inquisitive stares. Maybe gossip had floated around about the Fellowship or maybe they had heard of Arya. I was thankful that none came up to me, but I could feel eyes on me at all times as I made my way through the streets of the beautiful city.

"Elena!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around and shielded my eyes from sunlight. Someone was coming towards me through the crowd.

"Elena!" The voice repeated. I spotted black curls and bare feet. Frodo came bounding towards me. Surprisingly, no Sam was attached. He had awoken and left before anyone else though. I didn't doubt Sam was still sleeping along with the other hobbits and Gimli. Gimli had a lot to drink last night to make up for what he hadn't received on the road.

My smile faltered as I saw his expression. He seemed urgent. I ignored the stares we were receiving and I jogged up to him, almost tripping in the lovely dress.

"Frodo! I woke up and you weren't there," I said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Can we go for a walk in the forest?" Frodo looked around at the people staring.

"Of course," I nodded. We both passed through the sea of elves as we made it to the outskirts. I could still see and hear the city lights, as we were right outside, but it let us have some privacy.

"Elena," Frodo started as we sat down underneath a tree. "I would just like to say I trust you. You saved my life without even knowing me. Oi I am pretty sure you saved me from the other side. You came back for us when you knew about the damned mines, and you comforted me when no one else could. " Frodo paused. He looked so young then. So, innocent. That was replaced by weariness. Only one thing cursed Frodo Baggins with this malice. The ring.

"Frodo you are my friend, and I am glad you trust me," I had grown very fond of the hobbit as well as the others. I was glad he trusted me so much.

"Galadriel," He whispered." She let me look into her mirror. I saw things…" He trailed off.

"I know," I murmured remembering what visions he saw of a future if he did not succeed with his quest.

"Right… of course you know," He said like he forgot I knew their fate.

"I am so scared Elena. So scared. I feel like I have to save everyone," He breathed out. He was right. This whole world was depending on him.

"Frodo Baggins you are one of the bravest people I know. Please, I know you trust in me, but you must also trust in yourself. What Lady Galadriel has shown you must be a large burden, but you are strong enough to carry it!"

"Thank you Lady Elena," He smiled a little. "I miss the shire. I will do everything to save it. I will do everything to save Middle Earth. I know you are confused too with your place in this too, but you were put here for a reason. You were sent with us for a reason. By the Valar, I know this," Frodo stood.

"I hope I find my way. Frodo you will find yours. You have so many people who love you and so many people who will die for you. I will do everything I can to help you," I said. Frodo bowed his head.

"One day I will repay you for all your kindness," Frodo smiled a genuine smile I hadn't seen in a long time.

"There is no need," I said.

"Frodo?" My voice was uncertain. I was about to do something I shouldn't. The words were on my lips, and I knew I had to say them.

"Yes Lady Elena?" Frodo looked to me with his bright blue eyes that were now full of hope.

"I need to tell you something, sit," I said. I made my decision. What if it was the wrong one? I hated seeing Frodo so distressed. I doubted this would change much, hopefully. He sat worried.

"What I must tell you… You must never repeat," I said looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Of course Lady, but what is this matter about?" Frodo asked copying me looking around to see if anyone else was in our presence.

"There is something I know that you do not, and you are not supposed to know yet. You are not supposed to find out until later, but I feel like this will give you extra strength," I spoke quickly. Frodo nodded very intrigued.

"This concerns Gandalf," I said. His gaze fell to his knees. I took his hands.

"Frodo, Gandalf is not gone," His eyes widened.

"What do you mean? He is dead. What do you mean?" His rapid speech got me nervous.

"Gandalf fell with the Balrog, but he defeated it. If he hasn't already, soon he will come back as the white wizard. Gandalf is not dead," I said.

He seemed shocked for a moment, and then he started laughing. After a couple minutes he smiled and hugged me.

"This is great news! Gandalf! I cannot believe it! That wizard!" His joyous screeches hopefully hadn't brought any unwelcome ears.

"Frodo I told you this because I know how distressed you are. You must not tell anyone though. You must not let it sway your decision in anything. Act like you have no idea," I told him. He nodded rapidly. The hobbit was high on happiness.

"I will not tell a soul. Lady Elena you were not supposed to tell me, I know. I am grateful you have shared your knowledge with me," Frodo hugged me tight squeezing the breath out of me. I sighed. I trusted Frodo. I knew he wouldn't tell, and it would not change the course of anything. There was no point in keeping it from him.

"You're welcome Frodo, you deserve to know," I thought about Boromir's impending death when I said that. I decided not to tell him about it.

"Oh, Lady Elena, Lady Galadriel would like to speak with you again," Frodo mentioned. I shivered. My last discussion with her led to me rethinking everything. What was going to occur this time?

"Thank you Frodo, I will see you later," I hugged the hobbit and found myself going to the platform where we had talked before. It was easy for me to get there. I had a good memory from yesterday.

Two elves clad in armor blocked me.

"She has a meeting with Lady Galadriel," I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around and saw Haldir standing there in a matching uniform. I wanted to start on Arya's journal soon. I nodded to him and avoided his brown eyes. The two guards let me pass and I climbed the stairs to another platform.

I strided in and saw the blonde queen gazing into her mirror. She seemed worried. Noticing my presence, she lifted her gaze and came towards me clad in a silver gown that flowed like water with every step she took.

"I know what I have told you yesterday," She calmly stated. I nodded.

"I told you you could not look into my mirror," I nodded again.

"Before Frodo came, I was looking into it," She paused. "I saw something very peculiar,"

Her expression changed, and she looked sad.

"It was something I did not know about you, and I want you to know it." She said. She guided me to her mirror. The basin was full of silvery water that I dared not touch. I started to bring my head down to gaze in it.

"Hear my head Elena. You must not look for more in the mirror after it has shone you what it needs. Do not look for more or you will be doomed," Galadriel's words echoed in my head as I was lost.

It was quiet, until a bright light blinded me, and I shielded my eyes for protection. When I finally brought my hand away, I noticed I was somewhere else. Somewhere that was not Lothlórien. A battle field surrounded me. The smell of death hung in the air and the sounds of cries and slashes rang in my ears. I began to notice something: I couldn't control myself. A sword was in my hand, and I slashed it through orcs that came at me. I wasn't controlling my own body.

My mouth opened as I screamed a name. Someone called out to me, but I did not know who. A darkness filled my vision and my lungs as a shadowy figure stood in front of me. An arrow was strung, and I felt something slide in my chest. The pain was red hot, but then I couldn't feel it all. My body became numb as I lifted the sword to attack the enemy. The shadow that had struck me was full of terror as I knocked it down.

After my victory, the pain came back and I fell to the ground forgetting the war around me. Someone else had also forgotten and I was slid into their arms. My breaths were ragged and wet with blood. I could taste the metallic in my throat and on my own tongue. The person that was holding me was so bright I could not see their face. My ears rang and I heard nothing, but I felt my lips move forming words. I was talking to the person. More words that I couldn't comprehend came from the other, and a yell pierced me almost as painful as the arrow that was ending me. A final breath came from my lips, and I shut my eyes to join the dead.

Everything became dark, and I felt myself being lifted, but I yelled out regaining control of my own body.

"No!" I yelled out reaching, grabbing onto something. I was flung into another place another time, one of my past memories. The flames consumed me. I was breathing ragged breaths, breathing in the smoke.

"What is your name?" I heard the man say. Instead of a reply, I screamed out.

My head lifted swiftly from the water.

"How did you do that? How did you shift into another scene? I guarded-" My own time was coming back to me as I heard Galadriel's words. I sat back on the stone floor taking in breaths. My hands went to my chest where I had felt the arrow pierce. I could still feel the pain. The pain of death I had experienced.

"What was that?" I finally got out. Galadriel's anger with me subsided, and she sunk down cradling my head.

"You have seen your own doom," Galadriel told me. My body froze.

"What?" I whispered.

"I have only shown you this because it is very peculiar Elena, girl from another land. It seems as though Arya's fate will also be your own. Your death will come from an arrow through the heart," Galadriel's sad tone shocked me. Why was I shown this? Why did she just tell me this?

"I don't understand," I whimpered. "I'm going to die?" Galadriel didn't say anything.

"The mirror...doesn't it show things that can happen. I can still change-"

"This fate seems unchangeable Elena Pembroke. Listen. I have shown you this because the same power Arya had you have. The same fate she suffered you will suffer. This is your quest. Figure out why. You must not stray from your other quest. Keep the power you have hidden and safe until the time comes. I admit I do know more about you then you, but I do not know the full extent of your story. Fate is a funny thing, and history does not repeat itself just so it can be overlooked. This must be a message. Figure out the answers quickly and keep safe before you perish. Do not let anything distract you," She paused. "If I could do anything to save you Elena, I would. There must be a reason to this-to why this is happening. Fate can only be change by one. You have to find the knowledge before it kills you. You must do what Arya could not," Galadriel took my hand in hers and helped me up.

"No man or woman should be shown their own end. Elena there is something wrong with all of this-something I cannot see. Please. You needed to know this because you are running out of time. If you run out of time, I am afraid we all will," Galadriel spoke softly to me.

I don't know how much time passed, but I stood there silent. I was going to die. I would never return home. I was going to die because of something I didn't even have knowledge on. Galadriel was right. Whatever had affected Arya and whatever was now affecting me was bigger than both of us. I had to use this knowledge to my advantage. I had to find the answers before my time ran out. I thought about all the things I wouldn't be able to do. I would never get to go home, I would never get to explore this land, I would never get married, I would never have children. I would die. That was my fate.

"I understand why I have been shown this," I bowed my head. "I will do everything I can to figure out what is going on," I nodded. Had Arya known about her fate? Was that why she had never bonded to Legolas? I thought of Legolas and then my death and then utter misery.

"Thank you Lady Elena. On your journey you will not just aid your companions, but I have seen they will aid you as well," She smiled a sad smile at me.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel," I started for the stairs to go back to my room.

"No Elena, thank you for being so brave," She raised her arms in the air. "I hope you join tonight's feast."

When I arrived back to my quarters, I went straight to the bed and sunk down onto it. It was too comfortable. I ignored the presence of Arya's diary, and I did the only reasonable thing I could. I started to bawl.

I guessed I cried myself to sleep because I suddenly became alarmed at the knocking on my door and woke up. The defeat I felt ran deep. I knew what I had to do, but my emotions could not be spared.

I lifted myself up from the bed, and noticed light was not coming through the window anymore. Darkness was. Someone had been sent to bring me to the feast no doubt.

"Yes," I opened the door and sucked in a breath. Legolas was standing there. He was about to say something, but then he looked alarmed as I felt.

"Elena what happened?" He came in and shut the door. One of his hands flew to my cheek, and I shrunk back. The electricity he left on me shocked me.

"Don't!"

"Elena, what happened?" He repeated. His voice was pleading. "What is wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" He asked. Pain was in his voice.

"No, of course not. I am sorry. I just-" I paused and looked the other way. I felt his warm hand guide me like a child to the wooden chair in front of a vanity.

"Wait here," he said softly. I didn't dare look into the mirror. When he came back he brought a bowl and cloth with him. He dipped it into the bowl and dabbed it above my lips. When he brought it back to the bowl I noticed red.

"I'm bleeding," I brought my hand to my nose. He took my hand before it reached, and held it for a couple of seconds too long.

"Nose bleed," His eyes connected with mine and I was lost. The undeniable connection was there and I wanted to scream. Legolas was so brave, so smart, and kind. I felt a pull that I couldn't deny. But, I was going to die and his heart was already with a dead person. I was going to be a dead person soon. Him there was torture.

"What would you do if I died?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could take them back. He froze and dropped the cloth.

"You are not going to die," He finally said, picking the cloth back up. He set the bowl down.

"But if I did?" I breathed curious.

"Elena, I swear to you. I won't let you get killed," If only he knew.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?" I found myself saying.

"But-" He started to protest. I was going to die.

"Promise me okay," I felt the tears coming to my eyes. He let out a sigh and I could feel his breath on me. He was so close.

"I promise, but you will not die," His voice got softer.

"I'm scared," I said.

"I'm scared too Elena, but everything will be fine. It has to be,"

"There is something bigger than all of this Legolas," I found myself saying. Galadriel's words haunted me. I wasn't supposed to say anything. I could deny something was making me tell him.

"What do you mean Elena?" Legolas asked. I took a deep breath in preparing myself.

"There is something connecting Arya and I," I said. "I have the same power she once did. Something was haunting her. It was this power that I now have. It haunts me now. I need to figure out what is going on. Legolas…" I trailed off. "I am not a doppelgänger. I need to find out what is going on. "

"You must not tell anyone," I commanded. He looked at me shocked.

"I will not. Elena, I will do everything in power to help you with this," He tucked a blonde strand of hair behind my ears. My hair was wild from all the tossing and turning I had done while asleep.

I talked with him for a little bit about it, omitting the part of my death. He was calm and collected as he listened. For some reason none of this came as a shock to him.

"Before she came here," He hesitated. "She said she had something in her. She said people were going to come for her."

I nodded.

"I will not let it destroy you like it did her," He said sadly.

"I do not intend to run from this. It needs to be figured out."

"We will figure this out,"

"Thank you Legolas. I truly mean it." I said. He nodded. A couple of minutes passed by as I thought. I'm sure he was enraptured in his own mind too.

"I guess you came here to get me for the dinner," I commented. He nodded.

"Do not worry. We will leave Lothlórien soon. Even though it is beautiful, I cannot stand it either," I thought about what he had said for a moment. He was right, I did not like it here. I understood why he didn't want to be here, but I shared his feeling for this place. We needed to move soon.

"One second," I said. He stood up, and I reached for the brush and dragged it through my tangled hair until it looked decent enough. I stood up to follow him. He turned back to me and walked over.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my cheek wiping away the stray tears. He was closer than before.

"Please do not cry over this anymore," He murmured. I nodded in a trance. Before I even processed his closeness, his forehead touched mine, and I almost backed away, but his arm was around my face.

His lips inched near mine, and I closed my eyes. As soon as I did, I saw my death replay for me. No.

I jerked myself away from him.

"Legolas," I warned not only him but myself. He smiled forlornly.

"Elena, I know you are not her. There is something- actually everything about you that draws me to you. I cannot deny it any further. I will never forget her. I am truly sorry, but I never will. Yet, I am drawn to you, and all I know is that I have to be close to you. I have to be with you in anyway. If you wish for just friendship I am fine with it. Elena you are so strong and selfless all the time. Your witty remarks and your outlook on everything…This may be wrong, but it feels so right. I just know that you are something I haven't experienced in a long time-"

"Legolas. Please don't," It was killing me. "Legolas-"

"You don't feel as though you are drawn to me as I am to you?" He asked.

"No," That word killed me. "Legolas you are my friend, but this-"

"I understand," He didn't seem angry.

"No you don't. Everything that's going on-"

"Elena I get it. I have heard that before. We will be just friends. Come the feast has already started," And with that he walked through the door, waiting for me to follow. I closed my eyes hiding the oncoming tears that welled from deep within me. Legolas had the same feelings that I had for him.

…

Days passed by, and honestly everything felt like a blur. I divided my time up between the Fellowship, Haldir, and the forest. Every night there was a feast held. The gatherings took my mind away from everything that was going on, and I couldn't bring myself to even touch Arya's journal. There was something holding me back.

Legolas and I had talked throughout the days, and nothing was said of the night where I confessed a secret to him and him confessing his secret to me.

My impending death was getting easier to face every day, and I focused most days on practicing with weapons or burying myself in Elvish culture. Maybe I should have been trying to figure out things from Arya's journal, but I couldn't.

A new threat was coming in my mind. We were departing soon, and Boromir's death was coming closer than mine. The knowledge of my burden seemed to outweigh the good it could do.

The day finally came when we were ready to set off on the journey at hand once more. We had all healed from what we had experienced. More food and supplies had been given to us, and hope had filled the rest of them. I didn't think I had hope left, but it was okay because there was no reason for me to have anymore.

Boats carved from the finest wood were floating towards us on the river we were all beside.

Celeborn clad in the brightest white I had ever seen passed us gray cloaks. I picked mine up and felt the soft wool between my fingers.

"My lady," A voice said behind me. Haldir took my cloak and wrapped it around me. Moving my blonde hair, he clicked the green leaf pendant into the other side. I turned around and smiled.

"Haldir, I will miss you," I admitted.

""Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes, "I heard Celeborn say as he was helping Sam with his cloak.

"I will miss you too," He said. "You must be careful. I wish I could come with your company truly, but my mission lies here at Lothlórien. If a time comes when I am able to depart, I will fly to your aid," Haldir bowed.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged him. It caught him off guard, but soon I felt him hugging me back too.

I looked to the boats where elves were helping pack supplies in. Legolas was among them helping them. I smiled.

I saw Pippin and Merry smiling as they held up the lembas. I wondered how many they had eaten already.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn told us.

We started to climb into the boats, and I headed for the one with Gimli and Legolas. They had become friends now that Legolas had trusted him.

Haldir helped me in, and I sat between the elf and the dwarf.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Celeborn warned Aragorn. ""Le aphadar aen." (You are being tracked.) "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."Aragorn bowed his head in thanks to the lord of Lothlórien.

The elves started singing a song, and Galadriel appeared bearing gifts. Everyone went on shore again.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel handed a beaming Legolas a beautiful bow.

She turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." She handed Sam the special rope.

I blanked for a moment, but then saw that Galadriel was laughing with Gimli. After she passed Aragorn and placed her hand upon the necklace Arwen had given him saying she could give him nothing greater than that.

His necklace was important to him like my own was to me. But, Arwen had given her heart to him when she gave him his gift. Mine was different. Galadriel did hand him two things though.

"Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar. (We shall not meet again, Elessar.)" Aragorn bowed to the lady.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." Galadriel handed him the bottle that would eventually help him in Mordor.

"Boromir I gift you with this. You will need this for your long and unexpected journey. Do not fret. The darkness that is holding you will pass," She kissed him on the forehead and handed him a silver horn. I was confused. I didn't remember this. I thought she had given him a golden belt?

"Thank you my lady. I will always remember what you have done for us," Boromir kissed her hand. He was so afraid of her before, but he was in awe of her now.

"Elena, my dear," She walked towards me. All eyes- the fellowship and the elves- were on me. "I give you this," She handed me a flask with runes carved into it. As it went into my hands I felt the presence of liquid inside.

Celeborn gasped.

"What is this?" I breathed.

"May you use part of this mirror when you are ready Elena, girl from another land," Galadriel curtseyed to me, and I gasped. She had given me water from her mirror.

"Pour it into a basin when you are ready to use it," Her lips flew to my frohead.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel," I bowed.  
"Elena, fate is a funny thing. Things are never what they seem," With that she bowed to me and extended her arms sending us off on the river Anduin.

Departing words were passed around once more, and then we were all ready.

As I hopped into the boat with Legolas and Gimli, I realized I was about to go into the world again. The world where I was doomed to die.

I looked back once more once at Galadriel in all of her glory and to Haldir who had despair on his face.


	25. Chapter 24

**EDITED**

**Chapter 24**

We floated away from Lothlórien down the Anduin. The flow of the river distracted me, and my own lurking thoughts enveloped my mind. Soon we rode onto a larger section of the river. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Of course I knew what was coming. A war with the uruk-hai was going to be inevitable, but what was I going to do?

Would I let Frodo and Sam go off by themselves? Would I let the other hobbits be captured? Would I let Boromir die? Or would I just let everything go according to plan. Changing what was supposed to happen was dangerous business, so it would be best to leave things alone. I didn't know how I was supposed to live with a clear conscious. I could change things, save lives, but what would that cost in bigger terms?

The future was always uncertain. Well, apparently everything was uncertain except for my death. There was no time to worry about that now though.

I struck the oar into the water violently, forgetting that I had a job to do.

"You okay Lassie?" I heard Gimli call behind me.

"Yes!" I called out almost too fast.

"Darkness is falling! We need to find somewhere to stay for the night!" Aragorn called out to us.

"I see an island in the distance!" A deep voice bellowed out behind me. They would hate me for everything that was about to unfold. Especially him. They had forgiven me for Gandalf's fall, but I knew they wouldn't act so lightly about this.

A quick movement from a log startled me, and I frowned.

"What was that?" Legolas bobbed his head up to get a better look. I turned around and put a finger to my lips.

"It's Gollum," I whispered. The creature had been following us since Moria. I wanted to kill him, wanted to warn Frodo and Sam about him, but even though Gollum did betray them in the end, he helped them on the way to Mordor. Without Gollum, I doubted the two hobbits could make their way to the fiery pits of the volcano.

I turned away from Legolas's gaze to notice Aragorn and Boromir arguing. I heard bits and pieces like the words Gollum and enemy.

These were the last days of Boromir's life and he was getting worse by the hour. The ring was making him sick and angry.

"Aragorn!" I called ahead to his boat. He and Boromir stopped their squawking.

"Let's not worry tonight! We should stop at this island!" He sighed with my words and we all rowed ashore. The hobbits were still entranced by the Elvish food, and they were still merry. If only they knew what was in store.

We set up camp on the abandoned island and a great fire was made. The air was tense with an unsaid worry.

Finally, we had all gotten settled and the sun had sunk down.

"I'll take watch," Legolas said and disappeared through the trees.

I looked around and saw Merry and Pippin conversing quietly. There were about to fall asleep. Behind them Frodo and Sam talked too. I knew their conversation was different because I could hear the worried tone in Sam's voice and the pleading in Frodo's voice. By telling him about Gandalf, I had hoped Frodo would be in higher spirits. The ring's power seemed to wash over everything and everybody making them all uneasy and restless.

I was the only one who seemed normal. I was very worried, but I knew it wasn't the ring. Why was it affecting everybody else but not me?

I wanted to go towards the woods, towards Legolas, but someone stopped me.

"Ah! Elena come and join us!" Boromir shouted from the fire. Aragorn was sitting on a log across from him not paying attention. His gaze was caught in the flames before him.

I faltered a little bit and then sighed.

Walking over towards a log Boromir called out to me again.

"Elena sit with me!" Boromir wasn't acting normal. I nodded and stared at the man. The reflection of flames could be seen in his hazel eyes, and his brown hair had grown out to his shoulders.

I had avoided him since Lothlórien because I couldn't bear to see him fall under the ring's spell, and he was doomed to die.

"Lord Aragorn and I were just discussing our passage to Mordor!" Boromir said that like a challenge to Aragorn.

"We need to go through Gondor! My people will be able to help us!" Boromir said.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said lightly. He was right.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir countered. I sucked in some air and looked around. Everyone had fallen silent and the only sounds were Gimli's snoring.

"Boromir your people and brave and courageous, but our duty will lie somewhere else soon," We ,meaning not him, had to reach Fanghorn and Rohan before Gondor.

"Elena! Please enlighten us since you seem to know everything!" Boromir cackled.

"Boromir you know she is not supposed to tell us!" Aragorn warned shifting his body. His eyes were shielded by the black mass of hair.

Boromir started to protest.

"Things are going to happen," I suddenly said.

"What?" Boromir shut up.

"Things are going to happen that are going to shift our course. If the fellowship stays true we have hope. Things are going to happen and when they do you must forgive me because I am not supposed to change things," I warned them. I knew everybody was awake and listening.

"What things? If you tell us-" Boromir started.

"No!" I shouted alarming everyone. "Boromir wake up from this daze or let it kill you! Choose!" Boromir stared at me open mouthed. His eyes calmed down and he looked around.

"Elena-" He said softly.

"I know Boromir. It is taking a toll on everybody," I sighed. "Just go to sleep please," He nodded slowly, and then abandoned the fire.

"Elena are you okay?" Aragorn asked me once Boromir had fallen asleep. The energy had died down, and I could tell it was only us awake.

"No Aragorn," I whispered.

"I must decide between the fate of this world or the fate of-" I stopped myself.

"Whatever you decide lady, it will be for the best. Whatever is coming our way is something we can handle," Aragorn sighed.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can," I got up and walked into the woods without another word.

When I reached what I was looking for, I sank down. Legolas sat next to me and he looked into the river watching for any enemies. I didn't say anything I just sat there and hugged my knees looking off into the water.

"I heard you," Legolas said.

"You're supposed to be listening for anyone who comes," I replied.

"Seems as though I am gifted with multiple talents," Legolas chuckled to himself.

"Elena," He said. I grumbled in response.

"Do whatever you feel is right. Truly," Of course he would say that.

"I don't know what is right anymore. But, I know what I have to do. I cannot interfere," I decided. Boromir was supposed to die. I had to let him. Who knew if it could throw something off balance. What if he lived and tried to take Aragorn's rightful throne away from him? What if something even worse happened?

I felt an arm around my shoulders, and I sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm about to fall asleep," I said. Maybe I should have gotten up, but I was comfortable right where I was. I leaned my head against his chest and let my head rest on his woolen cloak.

"Then close your eyes. I can focus on two things at once," Legolas murmured. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into him. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Soon, all this war, all this fighting will be over," He trailed off changing the subject. He thought I was going to come out unscathed by all of this. How utterly wrong he was.

My eyes fluttered shut, and I felt myself fall into sleep

…

As we floated along the river the next day, I was quiet thinking about what was ahead.

"Look!" Aragorn called out.

The Anduin presented two statues that guarded the passage of the river ahead. Their left arms were held high, and their palms faced us in either greeting or warning. I stared in awe as the rest of them.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn shook Frodo. The hobbit gave a weak smile. I watched him for a couple of moments and then noticed I wasn't the only one.

Boromir was staring at him long and hard. His eyes suddenly averted and I turned back quickly, hoping he didn't see me.

The two stone soldiers let us pass to the stony beach where we tied up the boats. The crunch of gravel beneath my feet felt soothing. I hated being on the water for so long. I didn't mind streams and swimming, but I loathed the feeling of being on a boat. Ground beneath my feet was all that I asked.

I knew this would be the last time on a boat.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn called out as the leader of our group. I knew we would not go back to the river.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli clapped Legolas on the side of his shoulder and the elf chuckled.

Aragorn started to talk to him as Pippin looked at them wide eyed. I turned my attention elsewhere.

Legolas started looking off to the distance, but I tore my eyes away from him.

I sighed and helped set up the belongings we had in small camp further on shore. The smell of the woods was pulling me in and drowning out the smell of river water.

When I came back to get the rest of the supplies, they were all still there looking at the setting sun. It seemed to melt into the river as it delved down, getting ready for the moon's arrival.

Boromir was standing silently, unlike the others, and his gaze flickered towards Frodo more than once.

"We should leave now." Legolas's voice sounded haunted. A chill went through me. It was starting.

Everyone turned towards Legolas who was standing at a dangerous stance watching the east.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn argued.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Why hadn't Legolas told me of this earlier?

He had been distant ever since Lothlórien, but he had always been there for me. Why couldn't I be there for him as well? I knew all too well, it was almost hard for him just to be friends. It was almost too hard for me too.

"Elena," Legolas surprised me. He looked to me. Here was my chance. I could alter the future or I could just let this happen. Couldn't I make everything right later?

"I cannot interfere," I said sadly. Legolas bowed his head in knowing to me.

Gimli started to comfort the hobbits who were beginning to look like they were about to flee.

Time passed and we all got comfortable as we could with the camp. I was thinking about taking a bath in the river, but I knew what evil was coming. I was thinking about warning them, but a voice awoke me from thought.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam suddenly said.

Too late.

Everyone stopped arguing and talking. Frodo was not the only one missing from the camp. Boromir had also fled leaving behind his bag, shield, and new horn the lady gave him. I sucked in air.

"He went into the woods," I paused pointing to Boromir's things. "Boromir has gone with him."

"We must search for them!" Legolas said looking into my eyes. I looked sadly into the woods. I had to get to Frodo before anyone else could. It would be my last time. Everyone started to disperse in different ways in search of the hobbit and man. I had to find him before Aragorn.

I started towards the woods running, but I felt a presence behind me.

"Elena! Wait! It is not safe for you to be running around these woods. I fear-"Legolas came bounding up behind me, passing me. He was quite faster than me.

"Legolas you must go a different way. I have to speak to Frodo on my own," I coughed out trying to keep going quickly so I could catch him in time.

"What?" His lips formed the single word. I stopped briefly. He stopped with me and towered over me, almost too close. His silver eyes pierced through me.

"This may be the only time I get to see him again. I must speak with him by myself," I steamed. Legolas stood there for a couple seconds, processing. He knew something was about to happen in which we would get disconnected.

"Alright. You will return? You will come back?" He asked almost pleadingly. He thought I was going to leave

"I am not going to leave you Legolas. I just have to talk to Frodo," I said. I stared at him. Time was getting wasted. I instantly leaped on him and wrapped my arms around his frame. He stiffened at my touch.

"Go!" I whispered my lips hitting his ear. I didn't process the shiver that took him.

I didn't even wait for him to leave. I started to run again, and I was pretty sure he stayed there for a minute watching me.

Branches scraped against me, and my blond hair that wasn't up was getting in my eyes, mouth, and on twigs. I endured and pushed my way through the forest not caring how scratched up I was getting.

I heard crying.

I leaped out of the trees and into a little clearing where I saw Frodo on his back.

"Frodo!" I yelled. He looked up startled. He looked like a deer getting ready to be attacked. His arms were flailing in front of him.

"I am not here for the ring! I am here for you!" I tried to bring him out of his frenzy. The ring was on his neck, but it wasn't my focus. Frodo was.

"Frodo!" I cried and grabbed his arms.

"Elena," He coughed. "Boromir!"

I grabbed him in my arms and pulled him to me. "I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

He became calm.

"Frodo listen to me," I whispered looking him in his innocent blue eyes. "We will not meet again. I have come to say goodbye. I know you have been thinking about leaving. It is your path now. We will not see each other again, I'm afraid," Before I knew it tears were leaking out of my eyes. Frodo had a dull understanding something was going to happen to me, but he didn't say anything about it. He just squeezed me tighter.

"Elena you are one of my best friends. You saved me. Remember how much you mean to me," He whispered. I nodded the tears streaming down harder. "I need to tell you something," He said.

"What?" I blathered through the tears.

"Please let the others take care of you. Think of yourself as well. You need to depend on others too," He paused. " I…I see the way Legolas looks at you," He said. I started laughing through my tears.

"Let him take care of you okay," He whispered. I nodded.

"Frodo you are the strongest person I know. Trust in others as well. I am so proud to have known you," I hugged him tighter than ever. In a couple of second he would be gone from me forever.

A figure starting moving towards the trees. Aragorn.

"Listen to Aragorn!" I stood up, and starting backing away. "Frodo, I love you," I whispered.

"Elena, I love you too," He started to cry as well, and I forced myself to run the other direction.

Tears kept tumbling out as I heart Aragorn's shouts. Then, I heard noises. Noises of the vile creatures. My sadness turned into anger, and I pulled out a sword Haldir had given me the night before I left. It was a light thing, but long and thick. The blade was so sharp, I was afraid to touch it. It was so beautiful, and I was thankful that he had given it to me because I had stupidly left my bow by the shore.

My tears had gone. Everything became clearer, and I yearned for the enemies' blood to spill on the ground.

"Over here!" I yelled.

A whole hoard of them came towards me yelling. They bore the white mark of Saruman and filthy rags. Their snarls and weapons did not frighten me. I was ready for them. Just like the time when I had killed the trolls, an overwhelming rage came on me and adrenaline pumped though my veins.

I leaped off a rock onto the nearest target and sunk my sword in deep. When I pulled in out fresh crimson was on it. The roars of its companions kept me going as I slashed through the next.

I felt a dull pain on my side where I had most likely been slashed, but it made me even angrier. My sword clanged against another's, and I was pushed down. From my back I dragged my sword across the legs of the orcs. I picked myself back up swiftly and began killing them.

Soon, all of my foes were on the ground dead before me, and I was aching with pain. I knew it wasn't over. I started running at the sound of a horn. Boromir's horn. Maybe it wasn't too late to save him. Fuck everything. I had to save Boromir.

"The horn of Gondor!" I heard from a distance. It was Legolas's voice. Gimli had to have been with him fighting more beasts.

I sprinted faster than I ever did before. When I came to a clearing I saw the hobbits surrounded by orcs. Boromir was fending them off with his sword.

"No!" I called out. Boromir defeated one of the last enemies, but then he was truck with an arrow. Tears started to blind my vision. I was too late. Two more pierced his body, and he was struck down. He tried to get up to overthrow the grotesque creature that was shooting him, but he had no energy.

I was getting closer, closer, but I was too late. I screamed out. Boromir put his head on his chest ready to get shot once more, but Aragorn slashed his sword through the enemy's chest killing him.

Screams made me look off into the distance. The hobbits had been taken. Boromir had my attention. The hobbits could be saved later. Even though I knew this, I felt guilt. I should have at least saved them. The knowledge of the future haunted me Why did it have to be this way? For Boromir, it was too late. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were rushing towards Boromir, but I made it first. My foot crunched over the horn that had been used by Boromir.

I sunk down to him. His black armor was making it hard for him to breath, harder for him to take his last breaths.

"The little ones!" He called out.

"Get me some medicine!" I cried out. It was too late, but Gimli searched his bag and pulled some out for me. I put whatever it was handed to me in his mouth.

"Frodo… I tried to take the ring," He called out. Three black arrows were sticking out of his black armor. I cradled his head not minding his sweaty and tear-soaked hair. I rocked him back in forth.

"Boromir no," I cried. "I should have saved you," I spoke. His weight was nothing to me as I rocked him.

"Elena," He called out his brown eyes searching for me. "Please take the gift Galadriel gave me. Use it well," He said.

"NOO!" I screamed, and I rested my head on his chest. His breathing was coming out slower. His heart beats were faint.

"Elena," Legolas reached out for me.

"No! This cannot happen," My tears were falling on Boromir's cheek now. He smiled, and I cried harder.

…

"Elena," I heard a voice. It was completely dark now and the battle was over. The inkiness was blocking my vision, but I still stared ahead looking. The tears stained my cheeks, and they left a sticky, sweaty mess.

"Elena," I heard again. I turned to see Legolas standing there. His eyes were searching me for something. He had just witnessed something I didn't know I was capable of doing.

"What?" My words came out harder than I meant. His hand reached at my cheek where my tears had stopped a couple hours before.

"No more crying okay," He said. The damn elf was freaked out but happy.

"Why?" I asked. Everything was so messed up now.

"He is asking for you. That is why," Legolas put evenly. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Already?" I squealed. "Did you give him what Aragorn found?" We were now rushing towards the make shift tent Legolas had made.  
"Of course. Surprisingly, he is not in pain. You know what you did," Legolas stated. I looked at him once more. They had all witnessed what I did. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had all seen.

"Be quiet and go get some water," I shooed off the elf before I went inside the tent. Aragorn was in there with a bowl and some cloth functioning as cushioning.

"You got them out!?" I said surprised.

"Yes, the herb I gave him knocked him out and I was able to remove them and stitch the wounds," He said. His hands were bloody.

I almost started crying again.

"Elena," A weak voice called to me. How could he be awake already?  
A hand reached out to me, and I grabbed it sinking down. The man's hair was drenched and he looked weak, but he looked alive.

"Boromir," I said tears threatening to leak out again.

"I'll leave you to it. I have to discuss plans with the others," Aragorn took the bloody bowl filled with the arrows that had been imbedded in Boromir.

"How are you feeling?" I put a wet rag over Boromir's forehead. His chest was bare except for three bandages.

"What happened? I remember the orcs, and the hobbits, and the arrows. The last thing I remember was you crying on me," Boromir wheezed.

"Don't laugh. Rest," I commanded.

"But truly, I feel fine. I feel as though I haven't been shot at all. So, tell me what happened?" Boromir cracked a smile.

"I saved you," I said truthfully. Now, I knew. I wasn't too sure that I had saved Frodo, but the same experience happened with Boromir. There he was. Alive. I cried so hard, and all of a sudden I felt something surge through me. Words escaped my lips, and I felt very dizzy. Then, Boromir took a gasp of breath. I had the power to heal. Now, I truly knew. All of them had seen it. There was no denying my power.

_Do not use your power. _Galadriel's words rippled through me. I shivered. I defied her orders.

"I know, but how?" He asked amazed.

"I don't know," I smiled sadly. "I just saved you. It was just like what happened with Frodo. I'm not really sure how I did it. I just did," I said honestly.

"I owe you my life," He breathed out. He took my palm and kissed it. I wasn't going to tell him that he was supposed to die. What was the point now? He was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"Frodo…" Boromir trailed off. I was surprised he had this much energy to talk.

"Frodo is on his way to Mordor now with Sam. There is nothing we can do for him now. He will forgive you with time Boromir. It was not your fault," My hand went along his for head. He rested his eyes.

"What about the hobbits?" He asked suddenly. Shit.

"They were taken as hostages," I squeaked out.

"What!? We need to get them?" Boromir lifted himself off the mat. How in the hell did he have enough energy to do that? I ushered him back down.

"You need to rest!" I screeched. "We will get to the hobbits. Do not worry. I know this," I soothed him. Even though Boromir was injured, we would have to leave soon. Maybe, I would have to stay with him here until he recovered.

"Let me check your bandages," More salve needed to be applied if he was going to heal. He nodded and let me take one of them off.

"That's odd," I shrugged. I took the whole bandage off to reveal tan scan. There was no wound or scar.

"Boromir… did Aragorn bandage you in the right areas?" I asked. He shrugged. Of course he didn't know he was knocked out from those herbs. Aragorn had just pulled out the arrows.. how?

My question was still unanswered as I pulled the remaining bandages off. There was no sign of any wound on his body except for the bloodied bandage.

"I told you I was feeling fine," He paused and lifted his torso. He turned. "See, your magic must have healed me more than you thought. There's no trace. This is amazing!" He laughed.

What in the hell?

"Lie down," I commanded once more pushing him down. I had to tell Aragorn of this. I went out of the tent to see Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn all standing there.

"Elena, I know Boromir is hurt, but Frodo and the hobbits," Legolas said. I opened my mouth to tell them of the strange occurrence about Boromir's vanishing wounds. Then again, it was strange that he didn't die.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli's hard voice sliced through me.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said, and I smiled.

"What about Boromir?" Legolas asked.

"About that…" I started. They all turned to me, but then their eyes shifted to the tent.

Boromir strided out, buttoning up his shirt.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled coming closer to him.

"Do not worry my friend," Boromir held up a hand. "Elena's magic had healed me all too well. The wounds are gone," He smiled. Boromir was alive and well. I stared open mouth. What sort of power did I have in me?

"This needs to be discussed," Aragorn wagged a finger at me smiling. They all looked to me in astonishment.

"Yes but for now we must go to Merry and Pippin," I said. Aragorn nodded.

"We have to travel light!" Aragorn said looking to the tent.

"Pick up what you need and let's get moving!" Aragorn said. We all collected our things. I was going to take my whole bag. It wasn't too large.

The rest of the members got the items they needed and left the rest. Boromir bounded up to me with his bag in his hand and his silver horn in the other.

"Looks like I will need this one now," Boromir said, and I nodded with happy tears in my eyes.

"Let's go hunt some orc!" Aragorn called out. I looked to Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir, and I smiled. Things might be different, but they were okay for now.

Gimli, Aragorn, and the perfectly healthy Boromir disappeared through the woods.

"Elena," Legolas called out to me waking me from my daze. I looked to him.

"Everything is going to be okay," He said. Sure. For now. War was going to be upon us soon, and I was going to die, but I had saved Boromir. His life had been spared.

His hand caught mine and I instantly felt the sparks. I didn't pull away though. He smiled in surprise, and we both began to run following the others.

"Let's do this!" I said.

**….**

**This concludes Part 1. **


	26. FINAL

Hey everyone! I know I have not updated this book in a while. Life has been very busy for me, but I have decided to continue with the story. Most of it is not edited and probably will not be edited until I finish the books. Yes, books. I decided to stop, at a break point, after the last chapter. A couple of weeks ago I got to thinking about just starting a new book altogether than just continuing this story in this one book. This book has been completed, for it is the first part. The second book ,which I hope to commence and start publishing in August, will be either the sequel or the second book in a trilogy.

The second book which will come out in less than a month will be called _The Incipient. _It will continue to follow the story line of events in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me through my mistakes and helping me create this story better.

I would like to hit on a major subject that means a lot to me. Many of you who read lotr fanfiction off this site are fans who know pretty much everything there is to Middle Earth and all of the stories and facts that Tolkien has so vividly and greatly created for us. I am a huge fan of Tolkien and love lotr. I, unfortunately, know less than I would like to know. I am not as knowledgeable as some people. My story is riddled with mistakes I know, but I am writing this because I love Tolkien's work. Even though, I may mess some things up, please try to keep in mind that I am not Toklien and this is an au fanfiction. I try my hardest by researching, a lot trust me, but some things may be intentional because of the au thing, but I may also be oblivious to some facts. I greatly admire all of you who seem to know pretty much everything there is to know. I envy you. I also am grateful for the reviews that help me and correct me. I'm sorry if I mess up. It's bound to happen(:

PS I know my spelling on names isn't that great. Part of it is me and part of it is my computer that lacks a Tolkien dictionary. I promise I'm going to clear up the mistakes in the first book, and I will be extra careful in the second.

That was pretty much rambling, but my point is: I really appreciate the reviews that actually point out what I've did wrong in order to help me, but please don't be rude. I'm in college, so I haven't had the time to appreciate and look over Tolkien's work as some of you had. Please don't hate me for occasionally getting something wrong! I wouldn't be here if I didn't love Tolkien. Also keep in mind this is AU and I might twist some things into the story that are my own. That is why it is fanfiction.

Thanks so much again! I'm excited to start writing _The Incipient._


	27. The Incipient

_The Incipient_ is up:

The link will not post, so go to my profile and look under my works. There are only two things there, so you should see it! Thanks! Sorry the second book is a little late. Chapter two for it will be posted soon. This whole book has been edited.


End file.
